The Night Has a Thousand Eyes
by December Sapphire
Summary: "Oh, I did forget to tell you one thing," the old man opened his gleaming eyes, and Charlotte Phantomhive felt her soul shiver, "you may need better protection than the pistol you carry. There are more than just ghosts that lurk in the shadows of this old manor. Remember, inheritances are a heavy burden." Sebastian x OC
1. I: The Return

New writer here (to the fandom)! I've been wanted to write this for some time now, and half was written months ago. I just haven't had the time to finish it. Anyways, I do hope you all will love it! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except Lotte and any others you don't recognize.

 **The Night Has a Thousand Eyes**

 _"The night has a thousand eyes,_  
 _And the day but one;_  
 _Yet the light of the bright world dies_  
 _With the dying sun._

 _The mind has a thousand eyes,_  
 _And the heart but one:_  
 _Yet the light of a whole life dies_  
 _When love is done."_

\- Francis William Bourdillon

Chapter I

The Return

 **May, 1967**

Her small hands shook as she pulled the trigger at her target.

Dozens of protected and armed men behind her started to move forward as the man in front of her fell to the ground in his own blood. She stood there, lowering the weapon, and keeping an eye on her men as they moved through the run-down apartment shouting "clear" every five seconds. She started forward, eyeing every detail in the vicinity. Each object held a story that rushed through her head. The crooked mirror,—shattered, after a knock-out punch occurred, throwing the victim at the wall. The green couch,-torn and stained with blood and other digesting things—, held secrets hidden within its cushions.

Her eyes narrowed, and she stalked forward. Sweat formed under her brilliant, dark brown hair. And she breathed in the intoxicating smell of old cigarette smoke.

"Special Agent Phantomhive," one of the men spoke up, "the place is clear. No other visual suspects around."

She nodded, and stood in front of the urine-smelling and blood-stained couch. Then she took out black gloves from her pocket, placed them on, and lifted the cushions one by one.

"Did you find anything, Special Agent?" he asked.

Under the cushions were clear, apart from a few pennies, a tooth, and one dead rat. She held back the gag. Then she took a knife from her belt, and started to cut through the cushions. She pulled out the stuffing, hoping there was something inside. There was a part of her that knew there was, but when she went through the cushions empty handed, she stepped back, and looked at the dead man on the ground.

She searched him, trying to find identification or something to tell her who he was.

The man looked to be in his late forties, with an overgrown beard and smelling like the sewer. He didn't match the main suspect she was after, but anyone associated with the serial killer was to be killed regardless. Those were her orders. Still, she had a feeling something wasn't right. She then checked the man more thoroughly, opening one of his eyes to reveal a red tone to the iris. _A demon._

She pulled out the report again, reading over the details and the address where the man might've been seen living.

"What room are we at?" she asked.

"We're in room eleven."

"What number does this look like to you?" holding up the report, and pointing at the second number.

"I believe it's a seven," he answered.

And she knew she screwed up yet again. "Fuck," she whispered, faking her screw up. _But I got one anyways._

She started for the door, knowing that her screw up would've cost her a thousand lifetimes. But at the age of twenty-five, the young agent still had problems and never expected this job would be still a difficult area to be in. Being in it for a year already, she would think she would get used to it, but it was a different situation.

"Special Agent?" the man called back. "Special Agent, where are you going?"

She didn't listen as she walked out, hoping her punishment this time wouldn't be so extensive.

xXx

Her boss, Mr. Whitney, slammed the report on his desk with a bang while she stood there, frozen.

"This is the third time this year, Charlotte. Do you realize how bad this is?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I got everybody up my ass now because of this! The city, the reporters…they're everywhere! This is the third time you screwed up, and the third time you shot and killed an innocent man! Why can't you read a simple investigation report and follow it?"

 _Demons aren't anything close to innocent._ "I'm sorry, Sir, but honestly, your seven looked like a one."

"This isn't my typing, Phantomhive. It's a printed report and should be easy to follow. And yet, you can't! How am I supposed to let you go out and take one person into custody? Jesus! It's like I'm teaching a kindergartener how to read!"

She froze again at the insult. "Yes, Sir."

"I'm not your teacher, I'm your boss, and you should be able to follow simple instructions." He shook his head.

She stepped forward. "May I speak, Captain?"

"What is it?"

"In my defense, the spot was described the same in the report—run down and utterly disgusting. It was an honest mistake to make. Anyone could've made it."

"Yes, anyone who is blind! If you haven't noticed, Phantomhive, all apartments on that side of the city look like that."

She stepped back as Mr. Whitney leaned back on his chair, and shook his head.

"I know you have the skills, Charlotte, and yet you just don't use them. It's like you're breaking the rules for a reason."

Her eyes landed on him. He leaned forward again.

"You're fired," he said with no emotion on his face.

"Sir, please—"

He looked up. "You're fired!" he said with more force. "Pack up your things and get out."

Her mouth moved, but no words originated. She couldn't lose her job now. She had nowhere else to go.

"Get out of my office, Phantomhive. You're fired!"

She rushed out after that, with no tears in her eyes.

xXx

As she entered her apartment, she couldn't help her overwhelming anger inside of her. Her fists balled up, teeth clenched, and her eyes narrowed as if she were to kill the next person she saw. Not only did she break the doorknob off as she walked in, but everything in her house shook like a small earthquake occurred. Her eyes focused on the treasures hidden behind certain areas in her little run-down apartment. And when the shaking seized, she placed the knob on the counter, and walked to the window. Outside, rain pattered against the window as she chewed her nails- a habit since childhood. Cars honked and people walked by like nothing was happening in the world. And yet there was. Unlike her, they didn't know the darkness that lurked around them- creatures that walked among them like they were human. Things people only told in faery tales existed.

Demons.

She knew they were out there. Her blue eyes knew as much.

 _I will find them, Father…they're out there, and I will kill every single last one of them with my dying breath._

A knock suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts as a small voice echoed in the room. "Lotte?" Are you in there?"

She sighed and went over to the door, pulling it open with the little nub left by the doorknob. "Yes, Ms. Herbert, what is it?"

"Oh, Lotte, you are home. There is a nice gentleman with an English accent downstairs asking for your name. I told him you were at work, but he said he saw you walking inside the building. I told him to wait outside while I see if it was true or not. Did something happen at work, Lotte?"

"No," she said quietly, "nothing. Did you ask who the man was?"

"I didn't. He said to speak with you personally and as soon as possible. Seemed to me he was in a hurry of some kind."

Lotte's eyes narrowed in the distance. "Okay," she sighed.

She stepped around the old woman and down the stairs. Every step she took down there felt like another step to something new. She didn't know why, but Lotte knew her life was about to change.

The man outside wore a simple black bowler hat and a brown raincoat. He looked about mid-sixties, and held the grandfather role every small child would love. Even his glasses screamed old grandfather. But Lotte knew this man's business was something else.

She opened the door and got his attention. "Excuse me? You were looking for me?"

The man turned and smiled. "Yes, are you Charlotte Phantomhive?"

She nodded, surprised at his strong English accent. "Lotte…yes, I am."

They shook hands. "May I come inside? I have some important matters to discuss with you."

He tone was serious, making Lotte ever more nervous. "Why? Who are you?"

"I am a social worker located in London, England, Ms. Phantomhive, and I am here to give you some unfortunate news."

Lotte nodded. _What the fuck?_ "Uh okay… come on in…I guess."

They entered the apartment after the three story climb and Lotte closed the door with a hard push.

"So…" she walked away from the door, watching him look over her apartment. "…would you like some tea or something?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," he said, taking his scarf and jacket off and sitting him-self on the couch. "I'm surprised that a Phantomhive would live in a place such as this."

"Yeah, well…some of us aren't millionaires or whatever." Lotte stood in the kitchen making tea quickly. She turned around, leaned against the counter, and eyed the man. "So…who are you again?"

"I am Lawrence Wilson, a social worker located in London."

She gave him a grin. "Yeah, I got that already from your accent. And you're here because…?"

"I have some bad new, Ms. Phantomhive. I'm afraid your uncle, Liam Phantomhive, has passed away."

She nodded slowly. "Uh huh."

"You don't seem phased by this."

She rolled my eyes, turning back to the tea. "Honestly, old man, I don't even know who you're talking about."

"You are the daughter of Ryes Phantomhive, correct?"

She cringed at the name of her late father, and she turned back to him, nodding.  
"Yeah."

"You're father's twin brother was Liam Phantomhive."

She shrugged, feeling a bit agitated. "Okay and…what's your point?"

"In your late Grandfather's will," he pulled out a piece of paper, got up, and walked over, reading it aloud, "Ciel Phantomhive, it writes that if both sons pass, then his only granddaughter, Charlotte Elizabeth Phantomhive, aka you, would inherit both Phantomhive manor, the toy company, and money involved."

The whole time Lotte stood there clueless. Her eye brow raised, mouth gapped a bit, and a blank stare at the old man. Her mouth moved, emitting no sound. She didn't even know what to say. What if this old man was lying?

"Ms. Phantomhive? Did you hear what I read? Should I reread it for you?"

I waved my hand. "No, I'm just a little confused here." She walked forward. "What did Liam Phantomhive or whoever have in his will? I know he probably had children."

"Actually, he didn't and nor did he have a will. Your fraternal Uncle past unexpectedly, so he never bothered."

"Okay…and the company. I know the company closed down once my father died. My Mother told me so when we moved to America."

"Ah, yes, well the will is a little outdated. It was written a week before he died in 1942."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge, taking out a beer and chugging it. _This is too much!_ "I was barely a month old when my grandfather died, old man. How could he know I would still be around?"

"Well, he didn't, Ms. Phantomhive. It's up to you, if you would like to take the family fortune or not or donate it."

Her eyes immediately moved to him upon hearing his words. "Fortune? How much?"

He flipped through a few papers then said, "Ah, about three hundred million pounds."

The half empty beer fell from her hands and landed on the tile floor, spilling. Her mouth gapped wide open at the number he spoke. And she blinked, _Am I dreaming?_ Then pinched herself. _Nope, not dreaming._ "I'm sorry; did you just say three hundred million pounds?"

"Uh yes, I believed I did."

"Holy fuck!" she yelled.

"I beg your pardon?"

Lotte walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulder and shaking him. "You are serious about this, right? Because if you are, I do have the authority to arrest you here and now. Well, maybe not anymore, but I do know the laws about this and I'm not afraid of scammers. I'm good at catching them."

He fixed his glasses. "Yes, I am aware of your involvement with the FBI, Ms. Phantomhive. If you aren't able to leave, that is perfectly fine. However, I will need you to come to London to collect some things and help decide what to do with the manor at least."

"Wait, are you telling me I have to go to London?"

"Hmm…yes, I do believe you have to. Although, I would've thought you would move back to the manor, but if that's impossible…"

Lotte stepped back. _Live in a mansion…a big mansion, with lots of money._ "Fuck them," she whispered, and looked up to the man with a hard stare. "I'll take it."

And she started to run around her apartment collecting anything and everything that she would need. Then once her one suitcase was packed, she moved to a large kitten poster on the wall, peeling it off to reveal a large vault.

"Ms. Phantomhive, don't tell me this suitcase is all you have."

"Don't be silly!" she put the code in the lock and pulled it open, revealing over a dozen guns and other old weapons. "I got all of these that I need to take."

"Oh…um…"

"Can we not take them?" Lotte asked, turning around.

"We can box them and they will come within a week."

"Hmm…can I take one? I can't go anywhere without a gun."

"One should be alright. Does this mean you're going to move into the manor?"

"Duh!" she picked out a small pistol, silver with an engraved rose on the side. Her fingers placed bullets in it and slid it shut with a click. "I have a goal I have to achieve, and being here…it was holding me back. Besides, I was let go today from the FBI, I have nowhere else to go." She looked outside to the rain again, remembering her time in England when she was younger. "Perhaps, going back to my birthplace will be a good thing."

 _I hope._

xXx

Lotte's hands clenched the seats of the chair as the plane took off from New York. She kept her eyes straight, posture like a board, breathing coming in and out in harsh rhythmic huffs. All she had to do was keep this up for the next eight hours. Eight, long hours of pure torture. She couldn't wait until she landed and arrived at her family's manor. As much as she was nervous to be back, she was excited to lie in a nice, soft bed.

"Eight more hours, eight more hours, eight more hours…" she kept repeating.

The plane shook as she gripped the arm rest harder. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would survive the trip.

"Gods…"

"Nervous flyer?" old man Wilson asked.

"If humans were meant to fly they would grow wings," she answered, feeling another shake. "Can't they keep this mental contraption straight?"

"When was the last time you flew?"

She glanced at him quickly before looking straight again. "Since I came to America with my Mom. I was five." Another shake erupted. "FOR FUCK SAKES!" A few people turned to look at her and she stared them all down. "What? Haven't seen someone's fear of planes come to life before? Well?"

"Ms. Phantomhive, please calm down. We'll be there soon. Here," she looked in his hand at the two small pills, "take these and you'll be fine."

She narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think I am? I'm not going to place strange pills into my system, are you crazy? Don't you remember I was an FBI agent?"

"They're just something to help you relax, Ms. Phantomhive." And he took two, popping them into his mouth as Lotte watched. "See?"

Another shake and Lotte took the pills from the old man's hand. "Fine! This better work."

Thirty minutes later, she was fast asleep.

xXx

The plane landed with a large bump as Lotte snorted out of her deep slumber. She wiped the excess drool on her face, and looked out the small porthole window.

"Welcome to London, Ms. Phantomhive," Wilson spoke with a smile. "Hope you had a pleasant sleep."

She shrugged. "Pleasant enough."

She stood up, feeling the after effects of the drug -drowsiness. Her hands clenched the seats as she moved forward through the cabin to the front, breathing in better, fresher air.

"Geez, old man, what the hell did you give me anyways?"

"A sleeping pill, Ms. Phantomhive. It does have some drowsy after effects. I suggest not driving for a few hours."

"I'll keep that in mind," she spoke with fake enthusiasm in her voice, following him through the long hallways of the airport.

Her eyes looked around, remembering the terminal where her and her mother had sat before taking the long journey to New York. It would be the last for twenty years. Now she was back. Her eyes looked at each individual that passed her, thinking if they were human or not.

Over the past few years it had started to become easier to tell. It was their eyes and the way they walked. Their eyes were always glassy with a distinct reflection in them that humans did not have. There was also the unique colours such as reds or yellows that most hid under dark sunglasses even on a rainy day. Their posture was straighter, almost model-like. Demons always thought themselves superior to humans even though they lived in a _human world._

Lotte wished she had her pistol with her and not packed in her checked bag.

After they claimed their bags, Lotte followed Mr. Wilson outside into the rain. _Welcome to London, I guess._ She wrapped her arms around herself trying to get warmer. _That mansion better have good heating! This is too cold for May._ Raindrops spattered onto her leather jacket, rolling off the fabric. Her breath came out in white puffs. This was definitely too cold for May.

"What's up with this weather?" she asked.

"Strange isn't it? The sun hasn't shone for several months. And another strange this is, the rain only stops at night, showing a full moon."

"Full moon? That's impossible."

He raised an eyebrow at her under his hat. "Is it, Ms. Phantomhive?"

"What does that mean?"

"You tell me. You are a Phantomhive after all. You should know a lot about strange happenings." He picked his brown brief case up from the ground. "Ah, there's our ride."

Her eyes narrowed, following his movements as he placed her bag in the back, opening the back door for her. Her hand squeezed her small pistol as she went to get in. He sat beside her in the large back seat of the chic, black automobile.

As the car started to drive away, Lotte became antsy. "Who are you, Mr. Wilson? Really?" she asked, looking at him.

"I am but a simple social worker, Ms. Phantomhive," he answered, keeping his gaze forward.

"But you knew my family." This wasn't a question for she already knew his answer. Otherwise, he would've known about her grandfather.

Ciel Phantomhive, from what Lotte knew from what her mother had told her, was a quiet man. In his early years, he had spent it as the Queen's Watchdog until he married. There, he settled in his mansion and invested on his company until his death on the thirty first of December 1942, two weeks after Lotte was born. She didn't ask more about him and didn't know any stories around him being the "Queen's Watchdog", whatever that meant. Lotte didn't care, however. She didn't know the man at all.

"Yes," he smiled.

"How well?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "I knew well enough. Your grandfather and I were actually good friends at one point."

"My grandfather?"

"Yes, I have old memories have him and I playing poker and getting drunk off of scotch at the manor. Although he was a decade older than I, he was one of my closest friends. We had known each other for twenty years before his death. He had hired me as his personal social worker when I started my profession and he had been my only client. Such a tragedy when he died. "

"How did he die anyways?"

"My dear, do you know nothing about your grandfather?"

"Not as much as should." She looked back out the window, watching the rain splat on the glass.

"He was more than just a business man, you see. He was very involved in the many communities in England. Some might say he was something other than human nature."

Her head wiped around to Wilson. _So, he knows._ "Then you know."

He gave her a smile. "Know what?"

She leaned towards him. "Do you who killed my father?"

She watched his eyes open and his smile disappear. "That's a question you shouldn't be asking me." The car stopped as lifted his head and smiled. "Looks like we've arrived at the office. Come on, you'll need to sign some papers."

Lotte remained in her position as he left the car. She clicked her tongue, knowing well that Mr. Wilson was more than just a social worker to her late family.

She went inside a small, but busy office. People were walking, typing, and talking all at once. Lotte was always a city person, but never liked crowds. She moved around the people and up to wear Mr. Wilson stood. A woman, about mid-forties sat at a desk, typing on a type-writer. Her thick rimmed glasses and pink suit was too much for Lotte, but she gave the woman a smile anyways.

"I'll be back shortly. My assistant will get you to sign the papers, Ms. Phantomhive."

Lotte nodded at the old man as he disappeared in the sea of people. Lotte sat down across from the woman and watched as she was handed the small stack of papers in front of her.

"I'm going to get you to sign here and here and here." She smiled.

Silent chills ran up Lotte's spine looking at her smile. "Great," she managed, signing on the lines.

"So, you are the last remaining Phantomhive. Are you really going to live in that manor?"

Lotte looked up from the papers and nodded.

"You're sure brave."

She paused and looked up. "Why do you say that?"

The lady leaned forward. "Because some say it's haunted. You aren't afraid of ghosts, are you?"

Lotte narrowed her eyes. "No." _Ghosts are the least of my worries._

She only leaned back and smiled as Lotte signed the last piece of paper.

Mr. Wilson returned, placing his hat back on. "Congratulations, Ms. Phantomhive, you are now the owner of Phantomhive manor and all of its earnings."

"Great…but is that it?" She asked, knowing there had to be more. She did study a bit of law back in early years of school.

"Of course; come, I shall take you to your new home." And he led her out back into the car.

They sat in silence for a long while. Lotte knew this wasn't right. Her FBI senses were tingling. Her eyes glanced at Mr. Wilson, making sure he was actually human. But she would've known by now if he was a demon.

Then she finally had enough of the silence. "Alright, what's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"I know getting an inheritance this large isn't that easy. So, what the hell?"

"You shouldn't worry about meaningless things, Ms. Phantomhive. All is well now. All is well."

"Then what do I hear of the manor being haunted then?"

"Ah, well it's an old estate and rumours do go around." He paused for a moment. "We're here."

And Lotte looked out the front just as the large iron gates had opened. A long, dirt path surrounded by dense woods, shrouded with mist and fog lay ahead. Lotte's heart started to beat rapidly, feeling the anxiety roll in her stomach. She had only been here a few times before and it was before she could remember. Her mind wandered deep into those woods, though wondering what could be lurking in the shadows. Could it be possible that her father's killer could be hiding out in the wilderness somewhere? Could the creature really be here in London just as the demon told her?

When the forest opened, Lotte gasped at the dark building in front of her. Under the cover of gray was her new home, adorned with vines and heavy bricks. The dark windows silenced her breath as she left the car, and followed the old man into her family manor.

The large double door creaked opened to reveal a massive, dark foyer covered with debris and spider webs. She shivered and coughed, realizing it was almost colder in the manor than it was outside.

"Why is it so dark and dusty in here?"

"Well it has been a few years since it was maintained."

"Didn't my uncle live here though?"

"No, absolutely not! He…was terrified of this place and wouldn't go anywhere near it. No, he remained far away in the comfort of his cottage in the middle of the country."

"But he owned the place."

"Yes, I had thought some people came by to maintain it, but I guess I was mistaken. That would explain why this place was broken into a few times."

"Broken into?" she snapped. "What the hell did you give me?"

"Come now, Ms. Phantomhive. All it needs is some love and care…and a little dusting. It'll be good as new in no time." He then handed her the keys. "Here are the keys and you have my number just in case you have any questions at all."

"Questions? I have dozens of questions?"

He turned to leave. "Yes, well," his voice started to shake, "they will have to wait for another day unfortunately."

"But-"

"Too many memories…"

"Wha-"

"Oh, I did forget to tell you one thing." He opened his eyes and Lotte watched him closely. "You may need better protection than the pistol you have in your holder. There are more than just ghosts that lurk in the shadows of this mansion. Remember, inheritances are a heavy burden."

"Wait, what?"

"Good night, Ms. Phantomhive." And he closed the door behind, leaving her in the darkness.

She ran after him, opening the door and shouting, "What do you mean…?" But the old man had already started to drive away, leaving dust behind.

She breathed heavily, looking up towards the dark sky. The clouds were clearing, rain had stopped, and she noticed the thousands of bright stars that winked at her. She had never seen so many in her life. _Maybe this will be a good thing?_

But her eyes narrowed at the full moon that hung over the manor, knowing quite well something big was coming.

* * *

I do hope you guys liked it and my OC and the "future" setting I gave. Please let me know in a review if I should continue! ^^

Thanks for reading!


	2. II: Family Remains

AN: Wow! Great feedback from last chapter. Thank you everyone who fav'd, followed, reviewed. I'm so excited to write this story and I hope you guys are excited to read it. This is probably the longest chapter I've written in any story I've done. Enjoy this long chapter! :3

Chapter II

Family Remains

Lotte stood outside under the shining moonlight, until the cool breeze nipped violently at her skin. She shivered, rubbing her arms through her leather jacket. Above her, large crows circled the rooftops of the manor, crying out to the moon. She clenched her teeth, feeling an ominous aura radiating off the dark manor.

Her hand lightly touched her right shoulder, feeling a strange sensation. Never in her life has she ever felt something like this. It was a burn-like, foreign, and concerning. But she brushed it off quickly, going back into the darkness of the house.

The large door shut behind her, echoing the sound of the empty walls, and trapping her in the colour of black. Her feet shuffled forward until she found her bag, and she reached inside until found the flashlight. Clicking it on, the ray of light circled the enormous foyer. A large staircase stood in front of her, adorned with a red carpet- torn and unused for decades. Tall, black pillars stood up like giants on each side of the room, holding up the roof like giants. The floor was marble, covered with a layer of dust. The place was beautiful, but years of neglect had left it in a state of decay. Many of the once beauties of this foyer were falling apart. Glass from the hanging chandelier above littered the floor from burnt lightbulbs. Some of the floor's marble had been cracked. And when Lotte went to investigate one of the paintings hanging on the wall, she found the paint had faded with the canvas torn.

 _How am I ever going to clean this entire place up? It's going to take months to just clean one room!_ She sighed heavily. _Maybe I should start by finding some sort of proper light source and heat. It's freezing in here._

Her footsteps echoed through the labyrinth of hallways. Her flashlight fell on each broken painting of an unfamiliar human as she past. Pale light from the moon shone through the broken glass of the large windows. Torn, red curtains blew from the wind, making the place creepier. _Man, I feel like I'm in some horror film._ She heavily sighed again, stopping in her track. "Where the hell am I?"

Her hand gripped the flashlight and other on her gun in the holder. She should've asked old man Wilson for a map or something. At this rate, she would never find source to some sort of comfort or heat. Actually, she had a feeling she had been going in circles. Her light shone on the same painting she pasted a while back.

"For fuck sake!" she yelled at the picture of an old man wearing an eyepatch. "Do you have nothing better to do than to stare at me with those eyes…eye and get me lost?!" Then muttered, "Who do you think you are anyways?"

She shone her light back down the long hallway; narrowed her eyes, muttering, "You aren't going to win this time," and started to run.

At the end of the hallway she was relieved by two double doors. She pushed it open to a large lounge room, lit in a heavy blue glow from the moon. "Take that eye-patch man!"

The room was filled with books, and a large fireplace on the other side of the room. Two red reading chairs sat in front of them, covered with dust and stains. The fireplace was beautiful, decorated with 19th century architecture - a piece of art that could only be seen in mansions made into museums. Lotte traced the old swirls with her fingers, feeling the 3-D detail. Her light shone around, finding a few blocks of wood on the side. Not sure how long they had been there, but she placed a few in the fire, taking an old match on the top of the mantel, and setting it ablaze. She watched the yellow light appear in the room, covering it in a heavy, sunny glow. She stood up looking back to the enormous room. The windows on the other side of the room covered the entire wall, reaching twenty feet up to the painted ceiling. She shook her head in amazement. Then her eyes landed on a painting above the fireplace and she stood up, frowning. It was the same eye-patched man as before. But this time he was younger and sitting with a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair.

Lotte then gasped in realization at who the couple were. The eye-patched man who's portrait had covered the walls in the house. She had been so blind to realize it. She never knew what he looked like; he had died when she was only a few weeks old, so seeing him for the first time felt like she had come into a warm embrace, but filled with a chilling sensation. "Grandfather," she whispered at the painting.

Then the fire in the fireplace blew out with a harsh puff of cold air. She breathed hard, grabbing her gun and flashlight, and looking around the room. She didn't know who or what she was looking for, but the fire going out after saying 'Grandfather' wasn't a coincidence. Something had to do it, and it wasn't the wind.

Her eyes narrowed in the moonlit room. _I'm not alone._

Her hands shook both flashlight and pistol as she made her way out of the room. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she was going to look for some sort of answer to what had happened.

Lotte's chest rose. Her heart beat so loud she could hear it. Down the hallways she walked back, passing the portraits of her deceased grandfather. _What if it's his...ghost?_ She shook her head. "Don't be silly."

What was she even following? The presence that she slightly felt had left the room so why would she follow it? No one in the right mind would follow it! Lotte let out a breath of air, determined to follow whatever it was. If it was a demon she would kill it. If it was a robber, she would arrest him. If it was a ghost…well, she would figure something out when the time came.

She got back to the foyer in no time. Looking around the entrance, her light landed on the massive staircase. She took her time, her eye looking at another portrait of her grandfather on the wall. The way his single eye looked at her made her skin crawl.

She turned right on the staircase, going up more stairs and reaching another hallway. Then she called out with determination, "Grandfather? Are you here?"

Nothing but silence responded to her. No brush of wind nor noise of a settling house. It was all quiet. And that scared her. She moved forward though, keeping a tight grip on her pistol. What felt like gravity pulling her, she moved forward until her feet stopped in front of another pair of doors. _Could I find the answer behind these doors?_

And she opened them.

Inside, she had entered another room, smaller than the others, but filled with more books. A desk sat in front of a large window on the other side of the room. Her eyes watched it carefully, walking towards it and noticing the many old papers sitting on the wood. She picked one of them up, realizing it was a newspaper article from 1942, reading: _Lord Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family and owner of the Fantom toy company, dies at age 67 after a long battle with an unknown illness._ "An illness?" she commented.

A sudden noise then made her jump, and she looked up to a slightly ajar door. She placed the paper down, picked her gun up, and went to investigate. After looking both ways down the hallway, she went back inside the office, shutting the door behind her. "Okay, be calm, Lotte. It was probably just the wind. You're being paranoid now. The wind probably blew out the fire like before." She took a deep breath.

"Well, well, seems as though we have a guest," a sudden deep male voice sounded behind her.

Lotte's eyes widened at the voice, shaking in absolute fear. She turned around quickly, pointing her gun at…

…nothing.

Nothing but an empty desk and chair. Her hands lowered the pistol slowly. _Great, I'm hearing voices now?_

"We haven't had a guest in some time," the voice spoke again, behind her once more.

This time Lotte didn't hesitate to turn around and shoot at what she saw was a black shadow. A loud bang erupted from her pistol, passing through black smoke as it disappeared. Her eyes widened in terror, her hands shook violently. _Oh gods, a ghost!_ "Fuck that!"

And she bolted out of the room. Her feet made quick work, running on pure adrenaline rushing through her body. Her breath came out in loud gasps of air, feeling the dark shadow chase her. She couldn't see a thing and ran through the darkness blind, coming to the stairs and jumping down the steps. She could see the entrance door now. She would go through there and get someone to return for her things later. She just couldn't stay in the manor any longer. _Not as long as there is a fucking ghost!_

But before she had the chance of reaching the door, the black shadow landed in front of her, making her stop in her tracks, falling backwards. She shuffled back, watching the figure move closer to her. Then she took her pistol and cried out, shoot at the smoke until it dissipated once again. She breathed out in heavy gasps, frozen on the spot.

"My, my, aren't you an agile thing. I haven't had that much fun in years," the voice echoed through the foyer.

The strange burning sensation on her right shoulder appeared once more. Lotte stood up, looking around, searching for the voice, ignoring the radiating pain. Her hairs stood on end and her teeth clenched together in frustration. "Who are you?" she called out.

The voice chuckled deeply. "Who do you think I am?"

Her eyes widened when she spotted them. Vibrate, glowing red eyes lingering in the dark shadows of the pillars. That's when she knew that she wasn't dealing with a ghost. And as if on instinct, her hands rose, pointing the pistol at the creature hiding, and pulling the trigger. The bang rang through the manor, but Lotte didn't feel the bullet make an impact. In fact, the creature was gone.

"Damn vile thing," she hissed.

But before she could move an inch, a white gloved hand grabbed her wrist. "Now that isn't very nice," he whispered in her ear, the brush of his breath sending chills down her spine.

Her eyes widened again, eyeing the unfamiliar hand on her skin. She then moved her left arm backwards, elbowing a solid form in the center of its stomach. She tried to free her arm from his grasp as if it was burning her skin, but the hold was too strong. Even after her elbow had connected with the creature, he was no letting her go. Then she tried again, jumping off the ground and moving her legs, pushing away from his body. He let go this time as she landed a few feet away from him. He stood like a statue, standing straight as if not fazed by her connecting shots. It made her sick.

But from some small moonlight shining through the round window above, she could see some physical features of him. He wore a tux: a slick, black, tail-coat suit with a white collared shirt. His hair was straight black, dark as midnight. His face was narrow with a straight, well-defined nose, mouth and, of course, his red eyes. It was like he was sculpted by angels, but had the devil's touch. Lotte couldn't believe how handsome he was, but she could tell no human could possibly look this perfect. Only a demon of high power could look this way.

"You are no ordinary demon, are you?" she spoke clearly, holding the pistol back up to him.

He chuckled. "I'm surprised a human like you would notice such detail. However, as a Phantomhive, I expected you to know."

"You know who I am then?"

"I could smell your blood the moment you stepped through the doorway. Let me introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am the Phantomhive butler." He bowed with a smile.

"Butler?" she narrowed her eyes. "You know this place has been abandoned for years, right? If you're the butler, why would you let it get all dusty and dirty? Isn't a butler supposed to clean or something?"

"You are half right. However, since my master was no longer around, there was no need for me to do my regular duties." He narrowed his eyes. "I only do what I am ordered."

"Right. Well, your services are no longer needed, so I'll just kill you," she said, placing her finger on the trigger.

But then he started to chuckle more and walk towards her. Lotte stepped back. They continued this routine until Lotte backed into the wall. The pistol in her hand pressed against Sebastian's shirt as he came inches to her face and ear.

"No you won't," he whispered. "You know why? Because I can help you."

Lotte swallowed the lump in her throat. "Help me?" her voice shook. "And how could a demon help me? You are nothing but a disgusting creature."

"Awe, I am more than just a disgusting creature, my Lady. You can use me at your disposal." He pulled away, breathing on her face. "Use me."

"And why would I do that?"

He stepped back and bowed again. Lotte raised an eyebrow at his strange actions. "Because I am the Phantomhive butler," he glanced up from his bow, "and it is my duty to serve every Phantomhive family member without hesitation."

She eyed him carefully. Her heart leaped out of her chest admiring his beautiful features, feeling her cheek heat up. Her head shook and she aimed the pistol straight again. "No thanks."

And shot it.

Lotte wasn't surprised when the demon caught the bullet with his fingers. She knew it would happen. Luckily for her, the demon hissed seconds later, dropping the golden coloured metal on the ground. The piece echoed off the marble floor with a ding. Lotte watched the demon smile. "I see. Iron. You are not ordinary human. Interesting."

"Tell me what kind of demon you are," she demanded.

"I am one that makes contracts," he answered.

Lotte froze. Now she understood why he was here. Why he told her all those things. "Go to Hell! I am never making a contract with you!"

"My lady, if _you_ had been the one to summon me, you would know. I am only here to serve you, nothing more. You not need a contract with me."

She remembers reading about these types of demons. Although they were not at the top of the hierarchy, they were extremely powerful. Lotte never really believed in them because they were so rare, until she realized they had to be summoned. She knew she wouldn't be able to kill off this creature without more researched. They were no low life demons looking for possession, they were darkness itself.

"Nice try, but I know your game. You're going to persuade me then eat my soul. Am I right?"

"You're right about one thing, your soul sounds delicious and I would love nothing more to eat it, but I will not devour it until your life has ended. I am here to serve the Phantomhive family until the very end. I give you my word." Lotte remained silent, watching the demon stand up once again. He gave her a sincere smile. "My Lady, if I were to kill you, I would've done it by now. You should know this already, being a hunter and all."

"Fine, I will use you. But you knowing who I am should know, if you break your word, I will do anything to kill you," she spoke with animosity. "And if that means ending my own life by taking you back to Hell my-self, I'll do it."

"Of course, my Lady."

She placed her pistol back into its holder, watching the demon closely. "So, Sebastian was it? How about a drink?"

xXx

She poured herself a drink from the collection of scotch Sebastian showed her hidden behind a few books. She swirled the liquid in the glass, turning to the demon that tended to the bright fire. _A demon butler? How did my family get into this mess?_ "Ridiculous," she muttered, taking a shot of the caramel coloured liquid. It burned her throat, but made her feel a lot better about the insane day she had.

"Did you say something, Mistress?" Sebastian asked, already standing up and facing her.

She eyed the dark creature with pursed lips, only to turn back around and fill her glass up again. "No."

"I could've poured the glass for you, my Lady."

She gave him a fake smile. "I'm good. I like pouring my own booze."

"Very well. Is there anything else you wish for?"

She bit her lip, wanting to ask. _There are many things I wish for that you probably can't give me._ "How about finding my father's killer?" she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

She knew he heard her, but she shook her head anyways. "Never mind, I don't need anything else."

She was tired and wanted nothing more to sleep. But with a demon in the house, Lotte knew it would be nearly impossible.

She sat down in the red, reading chair. Both she and Sebastian watched each other intently. It was rather awkward for Lotte, but he didn't even look phased. _Damn demons having no emotions. It's not fair._ It was like they were waiting for one of them to strike. Lotte didn't trust the demon, but she was pretty sure he felt the same. Still, what Sebastian had told her about him being 'the family butler' and all, she didn't have a choice. She was stuck with him for the night.

She drowned back the glass of scotch and looked at him again.

 _This is going to be one long night._

xXx

 _Lotte was at the young age of ten when her mother was killed. She watched through the cracks of the closet door in the small Brooklyn apartment they shared._

 _Streams of tears ran down from her vibrant blue eyes as the male creature before her, eyes as yellow as the sun, devoured her mother. His teeth drenched in her own blood, snarling like a rabid animal. Lotte had to cover her mouth to stop the oncoming vomit._

 _She froze when the human-like creature stopped and sniffed the air. Her body shook, watching it get off the deformed corpse and searched the small apartment building for the child. She recognized the creature. It was her kind neighbour Mr. Keller. His wife had always baked her cookies, and he would give her a quarter for candy whenever she helped him out. Then how? Was he hiding him-self this whole time?_

 _Her eyes narrowed on her mother, feeling the rage move through her veins. With tears still falling down, Lotte balled her hands into a fist, and burst through the door._

 _The monster was alerted as she ran past her mother and into the small kitchen. She grabbed the knife that her mother had been using to make lunch earlier, and turned in time to shove the object into the creature's stomach._

 _Yellow eyes widen as a shriek emanated from the mouth. Blood ran down its chin, although who's blood Lotte wasn't sure. Still, she kept stabbed the creature out of fear and rage. Until the monster stepped back with the knife still embedded, and pulled it out with no effort._

 _He smiled, showing sharp, yellow teeth. "You'll have to better than that, girl."_

 _Lotte backed up as the monster came closer to her. Then she grabbed another knife from the knife holder, and placed it front of her in defence._

" _You think that'll work on me again? I'm a demon, girl. As long as I remain in this body, I will not die." The creature laughed. "Did you know this man? Guess what, he's gone. Dead. As so is his little wife."_

 _Lotte cried out in rage again, throwing the knife towards the unknown creature. She only blinked once until the knife ran into the chest of the monster. He screamed out in agony, trying to grab the knife from the chest. "Get it out!" he cried. "It burns! Iron! It burns!"_

 _Lotte watched as the creature fell to the floor, chest burning and spreading throughout the body. Then a black orb shot out of the body, evaporating in mid-air._

 _Lotte then collapsed, letting the darkness overcome her._

xXx

Lotte shot up from the covers of the bed, groaning from the headache that pounded against her skull. Her hand reached up, rubbing her temples, and trying to forget about the terrible memory that came forward as a nightmare in her mind. "Shit," she cursed, counting back to the last time she was haunted by the same nightmare. _Four-hundred and fifty eight days._

She then froze, noticing the room she was in. It was a large, very clean, bedroom; larger than her apartment. A small fireplace was lit on the other side of the room, cracking every few seconds, and the bed she was in was queen size with purple canopy curtains. It was the most comfortable bed she had ever laid in, and if she wasn't concerned for the fact she didn't remember how she got there, she would've fallen back onto the pillow and slept more. _How did I get here? Wait, the demon…where is he?_ She listened for any noise, but could only hear the rain pattering against the windows. _Maybe I dreamed it?_ She shook her head. "No, that can't be possible."

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and it opened with a tall man with perfect features, pushing a white cart with delicious, smelling food and a steaming tea kettle. Lotte eyed him as he placed the cart beside the bed and bowed to her.

"Good morning, Mistress, I hope you slept well," he greeted.

Her eyes followed his movements as he went to open the curtains. "Damn and I thought you were just a dream."

"I assure you, my Lady. I am very real," he stated, opening the curtains.

Lotte shield the brightness from her eyes, groaning.

"Is there anything the matter, my Lady? Are you feeling alright?"

She buried back under the covers, muttering a no.

He heard a deep chuckle. "I expected you would be hungover after last night. You drank your weight in scotch. I had to carry you to bed or you would be forced to sleep on that uncomfortable chair."

 _He carried me to bed? How nice of him…_ Lotte's eyes shot open to his last words. _Wait…carried?_ She pulled back the blankets, ignoring her pounding head, and finally realizing that she was currently wearing a long, white nightgown. "What the hell am I wearing?"

"I wasn't going to let you sleep in those uncomfortable looking clothes now was I?"

She got up, wobbling at first, and walking to him with anger steaming off her eyes. "Are you telling me you undressed me, and placed me in this nightgown?"

"Of course."

A loud sound of a slap bounced off the walls.

And Lotte then screamed out with a massive curse, holding her right hand. "HOLY MOTHER OF-" she crouched down. "God dammit! What the fuck is your body made of? Steel?"

"You're hurt, I see."

"Of course I'm hurt you son of a gun! This is all your goddamn fault!" she snapped.

"I failed to see that since you are the one who slapped me," he replied in a calm manner.

"You saw me naked, you ass!" she stood up and faced him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I only did my job as your butler. If you are worried that I saw you naked, don't concern yourself. It was nothing special."

Lotte's mouth hung open as he walked to the cart. "What the hell does that mean? You don't think my body is attractive?"

He sighed. "I don't understand why you are getting worked up about this, Mistress. Demons, including myself, are not phased or interested in such matters."

She blinked, watching him pour hot water into a cup. "What do you mean? Are you saying you don't feel anything?" she asked, her voice more controlled.

"I thought you, a hunter, would know that."

She looked out the window. "I…I thought you would be different."

"I am a demon, my Lady, we don't carry human emotions. To us, they are nothing more than a trivial illusion." He handed her a cup.

She took it in her left hand, raising an eyebrow at him. "So…you aren't even interested in…sex?" _Wow, that just came out. What the hell is wrong with you, Lotte?_

With his back turned to her, she heard him, "I never said I wasn't interested in sexual interaction, my Mistress."

A blush appeared brightly on her face, and she sniffed whatever was in the mug, immediately coughing at the scent.

"Is it too hot, my Mistress?" Sebastian asked, with a hint of worry in his tone.

"No, I just don't drink tea."

"Oh, I was unaware you didn't like it. I shall remember that for next time." He took the mug from her. "Is there anything you would rather have?"

"Coffee," she answered quickly.

"Then I shall get that for you immediately.

"No, no," she spoke out, stopping him. "I'll get my own. I just need to find my..." she looked around the room. "…where are my clothes?"

"I am currently cleaning them since they had an awful stench of old blood and a hint of sweaty passenger from a plane."

Her eye twitched and she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Fair enough, then what about my other clothes? The ones I had in my suitcase?"

"I am also washing them, my Lady."

"Then what am I supposed to wear?" she snapped.

"My, my, you sound so much like my old master. I have set some clothes out for you over there," he smiled.

She wandered over to the chair, eyeing the blue frilly dress. She gaged mentally. "Are there any other clothes?"

"Is there something in particular you would like?"

"Something from this century would be great," Lotte answered.

Before she could even blink Sebastian had gone and come back with black overalls and a white t-shirt in hand. "Will this suffice? It was in one of the old bedrooms."

"Yeah, thanks," she said carefully, taking the clothes from the demon.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited some more, but he just stood there.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"Will you need assistance changing, Mistress?"

The blush returned on her face, and she shook her head. "No, I'm good."

"Then I shall wait outside, Mistress," he bowed and began for the door.

"Great," she muttered, before calling, "Oh and you can drop the 'Mistress'. It sounds like I'm some kind of sex symbol or something."

"Very well, my Lady."

"And that too. It's not the 1800s anymore."

He paused at the door. "Then what shall I call you?"

"Lotte. Call me Lotte."

xXx

Lotte appeared from the bedroom a few minutes later, dressed in long black overalls and her hair tied in a bun. From the all cleaning she was planning to do, she would need it. She turned down the hallway to stop for a second and stare. She couldn't believe her eyes. Last night, she swore most, if not all, of the manor was covered with dust and spider webs, but now it was clean. Bright lights ignited the hallway showing the vibrant colour of the red carpet. On the walls, pictures hung like they had been painted yesterday. It was beautiful.

And then, there was the demon, who stood waiting for her.

She looked at him as he bowed. For a moment, she didn't know what to say to him, but then spoke a small "thank you" and passed him.

The rest of the manor had been transformed. When Lotte entered the foyer, the entire place sparkled.

"Shall I show you to the dinner hall for breakfast?" Sebastian asked, appearing beside her.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the beauty of this place. Shaking her head, she faced him. "Did you…clean this entire place?"

"Of course," he bowed. "It is my duty to make sure my new Mistress is in a comfortable environment."

She raised an eyebrow at him when he used the word 'Mistress'.

"Ah right, my apologies, Lotte."

"It's fine." She looked back over to the sparkling foyer. "I still can't believe you did this. You really cleaned the whole manor?"

"All night long."

"You demons seize to amaze me. I never knew your kind liked to clean," she chuckled, walking down the stairs. "Now, where's the kitchen?"

"I'll prepare your breakfast. You may wait in the dining room, if you wish."

She didn't look around. "No thanks. I can make my own food."

"Of course, come with me."

She followed him down a flight of stairs and into a basement kitchen. _This is just getting better and better!_ "This is incredible!"

"You think so?" He answered, handing her some frozen peas from the freezer.

"Reminds me of my old apartment, honestly, - old and wooden. I like it," she said, looking at the frozen bag in the demon's hand.

"You might need it."

She took it from him and placed it on her right hand, hissing from the cold touch. "I think I just sprained a few fingers," looking at the red swelling on her four fingers. "It should heal in a few day."

With the frozen bag, she took of the can of coffee beans that had been placed in front of her by Sebastian, and put them in a filter.

"I had to make sure the manor was stocked with food, so I called a supplier last night and he graciously delivered," he said. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Nah, I'm good." She was happy that there was coffee.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Then Sebastian spoke, making Lotte jump a tad.

"I'm surprised Phantomhive would even come down here."

Lotte turned to him and sat upon the counter. "Oh?" she asked, feeling nervous. _I'm guessing he doesn't get a lot of guests._

"Your grandfather disliked places such as this in the manor. He rarely came down here."

"Well, rest assured I'm nothing like my grandfather."

He smiled. "Are you sure about that? You do have some traits of his. For example, you get angry the same way he does, and your eyes…" Lotte froze when he touched her cheek suddenly. "...ocean blue like his."

She blinked when he stepped away. They remained silent for a moment as she poured her coffee into a mug and sipped it.

"You also take your coffee the same as him: black."

She turned back around and leaned against the counter. "So he made the contract with you."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sebastian only smiled, letting Lotte know she was right with her observation.

"You seemed to have known my grandfather well."

"Yes, he was a fine master. I was with him for many, many years."

"That eye patch he wears in the paintings…that's where it was hidden, wasn't it? I heard you demons use a unique mark for contracts, placed somewhere on the human's body. The more visible it is, the more powerful the contract will be."

"You're a smart one. Yes, our bond was strong and so was the contract." He narrowed his eyes away from her, showing a stern expression.

Lotte watched him intently, waiting for him to continue. _Could he be sad about my grandfather's death? No, that's impossible. He already told me his kind doesn't have emotions. So why does he carry this sad expression._ "You're lucky," she spoke, grabbing his attention, "you got to know him better than anyone. I was only a few weeks old when he past, so I barely knew him. Actually, I didn't know him at all. I'm surprised he would leave me all of this. The only thing I knew was that he was a very quiet and private man, and we shared the same birthday. At least, that's what my mother told me.

"She never really liked to talk about this side of the family. I think she was scared, and I can see why. When a family is associated with demons, it can turn everything around. It makes sense to me now why my mother said that my grandfather was a private man. She didn't know." _What am I doing? Am I really having such a forward conversation with a demon?_

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

Lotte frowned and looked at the black liquid in her cup. "She…died when I was ten."

"My condolences."

She shrugged and grinned. "It was fifteen years ago. I moved on. But it gave me the inspiration to…hunt demons."

"Ah, I see. Your mother was killed by one."

Lotte glared at the floor; painting a stone, cold expression on her face. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"I understand. You being a hunter and all, and myself not being of this world, we sometimes speak of these matters as a way to vent. That is what my late master often did at times of high stress."

She spoke in a calm tone. "Listen, I get you were close to my grandfather, but I'm not him. I kill demons for a living. Whether you like it or not, I will never trust you. Not ever."

"I don't expect anything else." He smirked. "Besides, I am only here to serve your every need..."

She watched him bow, staring into her soul, and continue speaking.

"...until the very end."

The sky rumbled above. Light flashed through the small windows.

She stood their staring at a creature with her wondering eyes.

A power so dark she had only read in books.

The unimaginable.

The impossible.

A demon of death.

* * *

And they meet! Hope this chapter was alright. Some questions have risen I assume. They shall be answered soon. c;

Let me know how you liked it! Review! ^^

Thanks for reading!


	3. III: Compromise

AN: Okay first, I am so sorry for the late update. I am notorious for these uneven update schedules and I promised myself when I started writing this I would try update as much as I could. I failed. And I am sorry. So many things happened these last few months. I got really sick and I had all these school assignments...bleh! One good thing is that I bought my flight to Japan! :D That being said, I will return to a normal schedule updates. The wait won't be as long as this one.

Also, I would like to point out that I caught up to the manga! So from this chapter on, there will be spoilers beyond Chapter 66 onward. They may or may not be big (I will put a spoiler tag at the beginning of the chapter to let you all know). Another thing, this story is canon meaning all filler episodes from the anime (including season 2) did not happen.

With that, enjoy this chapter!

 **Warning: May contain spoilers from chapter 66-85**

Chapter III

Compromise

The echoes of thunder rolled off the manor. Rain hammered against the windows hard. All Lotte could do was stand there and look at the demon in front of her. Calm expression. Any human would've fallen on their knees in terror. But Lotte learned to not be afraid of the creatures that lurked in the shadows. She had trained herself, fought her way into the FBI even when women agents were forbidden, only to gain personal permission to kill those who pretended to live in the world full of humans. Her hand subconsciously ran over her hip to the holster…. Lotte clicked her tongue and placed her mug down, crossing her arms.

"Where's my pistol?" she demanded the demon, remembering it had not been in her bedroom earlier.

He casted a smile and Lotte narrowed her eyes at his innocent action. "I placed it in the Master's office for safe keeping." He answered.

After his answer, Lotte immediately left the room, marching quickly towards the office. Her face was fuming with anger. Her heart pumped while butterflies floated fiercely in her stomach. _What the hell is wrong with him? Did he think I wouldn't notice? This is why I don't trust demons._

She arrived at the office doors, her breathing deep, and her hands hard on the door knobs. She pushed the doors open and into the office. The rain on the window shadowed itself on the carpeted floor. Everything had been cleaned. There were no cobwebs present. No speck of dust on the selves. The papers had been reorganized. Lotte sighed. Her gun could be anywhere. She started at the desk, searching the drawers. Nothing.

Then she heard footsteps enter the room. She lifted her head from behind the desk to see Sebastian standing there watching her. She stood up, locking eyes with his tall figure. "Where is it?"

His gave her a short chuckle, making his way towards the bookshelf on the left side of the room. "You are sure impatient. Just like the old Master."

He pulled an old book, shifting the shelf with a loud click, and revealing a small safe. Lotte walked over, watching him turn the dials, and opening the box in the wall. Inside laid her pistol, untouched and unscathed. She grabbed it immediately, pointing it to the demon. "Do that again, and you'll find yourself with a bullet through your head. And it won't be comfortable since its iron."

"I will keep that in mind." He bowed his head slightly.

Lotte eyes moved from the demon back to the safe momentarily to catch eye of a small, green book. She lowered the pistol to grab it, moving away from the safe with it in hand. She opened it, noticing the title "Journal" in cursive, faded ink on the first page. Her hands moved over the rough page, wondering who this belonged to.

"Ah, the Master's old journal. His maternal aunt gave it to him for his twelfth birthday," Sebastian answered.

Lotte looked at him, before bringing her eyes back to the book. "This was my grandfather's?" She sat down at the desk, flipping through the old pages of the journal. "This is wonderful. I can learn more about him now."

She gave the demon a small smile, returning her focus on the first page, and reading the first log silently.

 _December 14_ _th_ _, 1887_

 _Madam Red thought this 'journal' would help sort my thoughts and any frustration I would have during the day. I don't understand why she thinks I need something so ridiculous such as a stupid book. I am perfectly capable at controlling my emotions. She must think I have anger issues! Damn that woman! I don't have anything of the sort! I should throw this book in her face the next time I see her. That would give her a piece of clarity of how I am feeling._

Lotte snickered at the written words on the page, shaking her head. "I wonder if he ended up doing that."

Lotte felt the demon look over her shoulder slightly. She didn't move nor do anything. "Ah yes, he was rather frustrated that day. But I don't recall him throwing the book back at Madam Red. As I recall, however; he was never himself on his birthdays."

"Why not?"

"It was the day his parents were murdered in the fire."

Lotte's eyes grew round, looking up to the smiling demon. She never knew much about her family's background. She did recall sighting some old ruined building briefly before arriving at the manor, but didn't think anything of it. "I had no idea. Who murdered them?"

"It's long story. One suited for another day."

She blinked back to the journal, realizing she wouldn't get anything out of Sebastian about her great grandparents' unfortunate demise. But her skin scrawled at the thought of her grandfather finding his parents' deceased bodies like she did with her own. _I guess I do have something in common with him._

She flipped through the pages, landing on another log a dozen pages in.

 _May 5_ _th_ _, 1889_

 _I understand why I was never interested in attending public school. This notion of sitting for hours in a stuffy classroom full of annoying brats while listening to some professor talk non-stop about a subject I can care less about is absolutely ridiculous. Although this may only be a mission, the thought of spending the next four years here makes me nauseous. I am sick and tired of that Prefect's fag ordering me around like a bloody slave. If I wasn't doing this as a favour for the Queen, I would've ordered Sebastian to get me out of this Hell hole and destroy it._

"The Queen?" I asked. "Why was he doing the Queen a favour?"

"The young lord was once Queen Victoria's Watch Dog. He would do secret missions under her orders if it involved London's underworld."

She looked at him. "Underworld? As in the supernatural underworld?"

"Yes, and he was rather good at the job."

"I didn't realize he was so young when he retrieved the mark." Lotte commented. She thought back to a book she once read. Once someone had retrieved a mark by a demon, they were automatically thrusted into the supernatural world, more involved and more vulnerable.

Lotte looked back to the book, going deeper into it. She wanted to read every single log written, finding answers to what he did, but she knew there were probably some things written in there about the demon standing over her shoulder.

 _January 20_ _th_ _, 1893_

 _Do people not understand a simple instruction? I almost went bankrupt because some imbecile thought it would be smart to sign papers to sell my company to another. I specifically told one of the managers of my London factory to say NO to anyone with a business man look. Did he think I was stupid? He was immediately fired after I found out and made sure to never work in London again. Fucking idiot._

"That was when the young lord decided to no longer rely on my help in business matters. I was very proud of him that day," Sebastian commented.

"He's seems like he was pretty strict on the guy." I shrugged. "I probably would've done the same."

Then she read into more serious topic: ones including her grandmother.

 _August 20_ _th_ _, 1896_

 _I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm not sure how I'm feeling about it quite yet. For months now Lizzie has been going back and forth organizing the whole thing, picking the right colour and type of flowers, finding a location, and what the 'theme' will be. She told me not to worry about anything, but I am. And not because of how the venue will look._

 _December 14_ _th_ _, 1897_

 _Lizzie tried to throw me a surprise birthday party. I've told her hundreds of times I don't celebrate my birthday, but she never listens. This year she told me it might be my 'last free birthday' I'll have, whatever that means. It didn't work out too well for her though. I walked in while they were setting up and Finnian shouted a small 'surprise'. Lizzie wasn't all too happy about it. I gave her credit for trying and told her I would be happy with a small dinner. She's fast asleep beside me right now with a smile on her face, so I think it was a success._

 _March 11_ _th_ _, 1898_

 _Lizzie told me she wasn't feeling well. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but I got Sebastian to call the doctor just in case. I decided to stay by my wife's bed-side today in case she needed something and I could order one of the servants to get it without her straining herself. When the doctor came by he told me that Lizzie was pregnant and it was only morning sickness. I can't see myself as a father and I'm not sure what to say to Lizzie on the matter._

 _April 1_ _st_ _, 1898_

 _Lizzie had a miscarriage today. The doctor told us Lizzie has Endometriosis, a condition that can cause infertility. She's absolutely heartbroken and all I can do is hold her hand._

Lotte shook her head, imagining the young couple after the tragic news. _A least there was hope for you two._

She continued on flipping to a page three quarters through the journal.

 _October 13th, 1912_

 _Lizzie successfully gave birth to two healthy sons this morning. We named them Liam and Rhys. I never imagined I would become a father. It's a miracle. I shall protect these two boys and teach them all I know about life. They will learn about the family business. The only thing I am worried about is their future. I can't be certain what will happen when the boys are older and find out about my extra hobbies._

She paused. "When did they find out about you?"

"Your father was in his early teens when he found out, while Liam was quite in denial about it all. He never believed in the supernatural and often called the your grandfather: crazy."

"Did you show them anything?"

"Liam: no. Your uncle left home to work for the military when he turned eighteen. He never returned, not even for the young lord's passing. Your father remained, and yes, he has seen my true form." Sebastian smiled deeply.

"How well did you know my father?"

"We were never on good terms, but we respected each other all the same."

Lotte narrowed her eyes slightly at the creature. _He knows something…_

She turned back to the book, flipping to the final page. She needed to see what her grandfather said in his final entry. _I need to know._

So she spoke out the messy cursive handwriting.

" _December 14_ _th_ _, 1942,"_ Lotte gasped quietly at the date. The day she was born. She kept reading ignoring the light pricking in her eyes.

" _My first grandchild was born today. She is a beautiful, healthy baby girl with a perfect set of blue eyes. Her name is Charlotte. However, I am afraid I won't be able to spend much time with her. My clock is running out._

"How did he die?" she asked.

"Complications with pneumonia and other health issues. His liver had started to fail around the same time," Sebastian answered.

She continued reading the entry.

" _Sebastian has come by my room multiple times a day, and every time I am reminded of what will happen when my time runs out. I can see he is getting agitated and impatient. But I don't blame him. I've learned to accept my fate over the years. This will be my last entry in this journal. I have lived my life and it is time to move on."_

She glanced at the demon still looming over her shoulder.

"Did you do it?" she asked in a small voice.

"As the contract states: once the Master has fulfilled his wishes, the soul belongs to the demon," he answered.

She stood up. "That doesn't answer my question though. Did you or did you not take my grandfather's soul?"

The demon leaned down, his face inches away from hers. "You should already know the answer to that question, my Lady. You are an expert in demons."

She stood there, watching him intently, trying to read his thoughts. Demons were so difficult and Lotte shook her head, sighing. She walked around him, to the other side of the desk. "Then why are you still here? You got what you want; you're free, aren't you?"

"It's a little more difficult than that."

"What do you mean? My grandfather has been dead for over two decades. There should be no reason to stay in this world. And don't give me the bullshit of _wanting_ to stay and serve my family, because there's none of us left but me."

Lotte watched the demon turn and watch the rain drops on the window. "Do you know why the weather here is different?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"There has not been a sunny day in London for over twenty years." He peered over his shoulder, showing her a smile. "You see, Lotte, London is cursed."

"Cursed?"

He turned, his smile gone. His voice more serious. "Yes, twenty years ago, a powerful demon appeared and placed London under a spell including myself. Because of that, I am unable to leave this mansion. Even after my master's end, I am trapped."

"What does this have to do with my family?"

"Because it was your father who summoned it," he answered.

All Lotte could do was stand there with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes round as the full moon. Her body was stiff, unable to move after his words. _Father? No, that's impossible! Why would he do that?_ She thought in sudden frustration.

"What?" she gasped out. "No…that's…my father wouldn't do that!"

The demon sighed. "I understand your confusion towards it all, but it's true."

"Why?" she stepped forward, her voice turning into anger. "Tell me why!"

"It was to protect you."

She blinked, trying to understand the whole situation. "Me?" she shook her head slowly, tears forming in her eyes. "But…no…you're lying! My father was a simple man! He would never…he only wanted what was best for us. That's what my mother told me. He was killed by a demon out of…anger. So don't give me a false story!"

Lotte could no longer stand there as the tears started to stream down her face. She didn't stop to listen to Sebastian. All she needed to do was get out of there and away from the demon.

So she grabbed the journal and left.

xXx

Lotte sat on her bed watching day turn into night. The rain stopped and the moon erupted from the clouds, shining a faded glow on the landscape.

She didn't know how long she sat there for. It felt like days. The whole time she tried to figure out why. Why Sebastian told her those words about her father. And as much as she didn't want to believe him, there was something inside of her that said he was telling the truth. After thinking about it, the demon mentioned having a delivery man bring food when he could've gotten it himself. There was also the fact he could've left after the death of her grandfather, but didn't. Lotte knew he was still keeping something from her.

The green journal sat in her lap. Her hands ran over the cover, wondering what secrets where hidden inside these pages. Had Sebastian looked inside? He knew where it was hidden so there was a possibility. But her grandfather and he seemed close. Lotte wondered how much her grandfather knew about the supernatural world exactly. How much her father knew…?

"What secrets did you have, Grandfather?" she asked quietly.

She turned the table lamp on, flipping through the pages of the journal. During the next hour, she read entry after entry and most of them were about silly things. Rants, relationships, even a few angry messages towards Sebastian, but nothing else. He didn't go in depth with what he did for the Queen beyond mentioning the annoyance at doing strange tasks for her.

Lotte pushed the book off the floor in frustration, standing up, and looking outside the window at the starry sky. How was she going to get through this? How was she going to figure out what her father did and who is killer truly was. _Could this demon he summoned be his murderer? And if it was, who was it? Sebastian…he would probably know._ Her eyes fell back on the journal, noticing a small envelope sticking out of the back. She kneeled down, opening the book to the final entry. And glued stuck behind a hidden folder was an envelope. She peeled it back, taking the envelope out and sitting on the bed with it in hand.

On the back of the envelope her eyes widened. Written in perfect cursive was her name. She blinked, staring down at the journal on the floor.

And with shaking hands, she opened the package, revealing a letter addressed to her.

 _To my dearest Charlotte,_

 _There are many things I wish to say to you, but my time on this earth is coming to a close. I am sorry I couldn't be there to give you this in person. I have ordered Sebastian to never open this letter and to get your father to give it to you directly when he thinks the time is right. There are not enough words for me to explain myself directly and what I have done._

 _When you read this, you will already know the contract surrounding a demon and the horrible curse I brought upon the Phantomhive name. The truth is, Charlotte; the contract with Sebastian will not end when I die. The Faustian contract I made is different. It runs through family generations, creating a never ending battle. I made an unforgiving link to the supernatural world when I was only ten and I will forever regret it._

 _At some point in your life, you will receive a mark indicating a contract to Sebastian. With normal Faustian contracts to lower ranked demons, the contract will end when the master's wish is fulfilled. The truth is, Charlotte, my wish was never fulfilled. Why? Because I didn't have anything I wished for. I created this contract out of greed and selfishness. I wanted power growing up - revenge towards those who wronged me. I didn't care who got hurt, all I wanted was to end them all. Because Sebastian is a higher ranked demon of Hell, he created a contract that would last generations. The greed and revenge from me fueled him. I am not certain whether or not my soul interests him, but I shall see when the time comes. The truth about this contract is: as long as the Phantomhive bloodline keeps moving forward, Sebastian will continue to serve and grow more powerful._

 _Charlotte, I do not expect an apology from you. I don't deserve it from what I've done. I've brought shame upon this family and any suffering you've met in your life is all on me. I am sorry this burden has befallen on you. However, you are strong. You may be only an infant, but I believe you hold a strong willpower. I believe you will help change the family curse and end it. One thing you'll need to do is find my ring buried with me. It has been passed down the Phantomhive line for many centuries and I have modified it over the years for a specific reason. It will have something inside to help you along. I'm not sure how much it will help, but I know it will slow Sebastian's power down significantly. Only you can do this. Only you can save the world from possible destruction. I do not know how much your father has told you, but I hope it will be enough._

 _And remember: be careful._

 _Again, I am sorry, Charlotte. I know you will do what is right._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your grandfather, Ciel Phantomhive_

Lotte eye's remained on his name for a while, letting the inked words sink into her mind. Her grandfather had told her the truth on what the mark on her back meant. Her hand touched it, feeling the tingling sensation. She was connected to a demon that fed off her revenge towards finding her father's killer. In the meantime, he was trapped. Now she understood the demon's words. She would need to find her grandfather's grave, retrieve the ring and figure out how to stop Sebastian from… _destroying the world?_ Lotte stood up, looking outside. _Was this curse on London his work? Or was it really from what my father summoned? Either way, Sebastian was telling the truth about my father…I'm sure it. There would be no way or else Sebastian would've found me when the contract mark appeared. Damn, I hate when demons are right. But one thing for sure, Sebastian has lied about taking my grandfather's soul. I'll need to figure out how to end him._

She smirked when the plan appeared in her head.

"Time figure this out."

She marched out the room determined to find Sebastian. However, this house was huge, and not even she had learned how to navigate it. Although the demon couldn't leave the manor, he could be anywhere. _Crap. Then perhaps the contract…_ "Well, there is only one way to find out," she said. "Sebastian, I order you to come here!"

And she waited.

"Yes, Lady Lotte?" his voice came up from behind her.

She turned. "I told you no more lady names. Just Lotte." She looked the demon over quickly, noticing how handsome he was. She shook her head. "I need to talk to you about something. And I know it'll be a huge dump on my part, and trust me I've had my fill for the day, but I need to tell you that I know about the contract. I know my family is still connected to you, and I guess I know why my father summoned something he should have and trapped you here."

"If you know that much, Lotte; why are you telling me?"

"Because I want to help you. I want you to be free from this mess because, to tell you the truth, I want to be free too. I want to be normal and no longer have to chase around demons. I want my family to be at peace."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you suggest?"

She breathed deep. "A compromise. I'll help you, if you help me."

"You realize you can request anything from me whenever you wish. There is no compromise needed."

"You can't do much trapped in this house, can you?"

He gave a light chuckle. "I supposed you are correct."

"Exactly, I will help you escape from this place, as long as you answer me this one question and help me with it in the meantime."

He bowed down. "Whatever you need, I will answer."

And when he stood back up, she stared into red eyes and asked a question. One she had been searching for answers.

"Who killed my father?"

* * *

I really wanted to start a connection between Ciel and Charlotte. His journal entries were fun because I got to play around with how high his frustration levels were as a kid and think about how he would've matured and learned how to control it when he grew older. I decided to pair him with Lizzie because currently that is the route the manga seems to be following right now. I find Ciel and Charlotte a lot alike and I'm excited to explore it a lot more.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, fav'd and followed! Your support means a lot to me!

Let me know how you liked it! Review! ^ ^

Thanks for reading!


	4. IV: Vengeance

AN: Sorry for the late update. I was planning on updating last week but I had a death in the family so I'm still taking care of that. I do thank everyone who has reviewed, fav'd, and followed. :3

 **Warnings: None.**

Chapter IV

Vengeance

A small sigh escaped the demon's mouth before he spoke. Everything was silenced in the corridor except for the continuous thunder that roared every few minutes. The lights flickered, threatening to go out completely. Lotte stood there, staring hard at the demon before her. He would provide answers whether he wanted to or not; besides… _it was part of the contract._

"Her name is Lilith," he stated.

"Lilith…" Lotte spoke, drifting off into thought.

She heard that name before. Demons spoke commonly about her; although, not much in detail. They were almost afraid of her own being. There was only one book out there that recorded her true self; however, it was lost and like the demons who spoke about her, the information was limited. Most novels written on her were myths and legends, stating she was once a celestial goddess turned dark. Nobody knew what the truth was surrounding her.

"Ah, I'm not surprised you know of her," he said, "you being enhanced in our world already."

Lotte crossed her arms. "I've never met her, but I've come across demons who have spoken about her and the dangers around her. The White Devil they called her." Her head shook. "But why did she kill my father? What does my family have that she wants?"

Her eyes moved to Sebastian's, watching his eyes turn bright red. "It's simple. She wants me."

"You?" Lotte's eyes widened, and uncrossed her arms. "She trapped you here? Why?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know her full intentions. She was never the one to publicly say. However, what I do know is your father was trying to protect his family and got in the way. Lilith doesn't hesitate to kill, especially with humans."

"If what you're telling me is true, then Lilith _is_ more powerful than an average demon? And my father was the one who summoned her?"

"Correct. He was able to under heavy circumstances. Lilith is more powerful than myself. In fact, you can say she is what you humans call The Devil in disguise."

"But that's…"

"You're right, she isn't the Devil. But she is associated with him. You may say that she's his daughter."

"Oh gods…" Lotte whispered, opening her mouth to speak but finding no sound. "And my father…"

"Lotte, if you are thinking about finding her, don't. There is nothing in this world that you can do to stop her."

"But she's the only one…and she killed him…" she started to argue.

"We'll figure something else out. But having you die by her hands is not on my radar. I would rather remain a prisoner here than have you hunt her down and get killed in the process."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" she questioned him.

But there was something in his eyes then, something that made Lotte pause. Those bright, red eyes- eyes that always held darkness whenever she peered into them- had a hint of worry for a moment. Just for a moment. Then he said something Lotte never thought a demon would say.

"All I want is to keep you safe."

Something inside her changed. Warmth fell over her entire being again. She had forgotten this feeling, and it had become almost foreign to her. She didn't really understand it, but her heart was beating faster than normal.

A knock on the main door erupted and brought her out of the trance. She looked down the corridor towards the noise, and could already see Sebastian heading towards it. She followed, curious to know who would be coming to the manor at this time of night. It wasn't really the best place to venture, even when the moon was out.

She was coming down the stairs when Sebastian opened the door.

"Hello, sorry to bother you; is Charlotte Phantomhive here?" a male voice asked.

Sebastian opened the door more to reveal and middle aged mail man standing with several large boxes in front of him.

She stopped at the door beside Sebastian, locking eyes with the man in front of her. "I'm Charlotte Phantomhive."

He stepped forward, and Lotte watched his eyes peer to the demon beside her and back at her. He handed her a clip board and a pen. "Please sign here."

Then she knew what the boxes were. She signed them quickly, thanking the man, and beginning to stack the boxes in the foyer. By the time she was at the final box, the mail man was gone. _He could've at least helped._

"He was probably afraid of me." She heard the demon speak behind her.

She closed the door, turning to the demon with a shrug. "Well, the rumors about this place may as well be true."

She kneeled down to the four large boxes on the floor and smirked, feeling relief and joy in seeing them.

"If I may ask, what are in these boxes?" the demon questioned.

She started to rip apart the tap holding them together. "My children."

"I'm sorry?"

She whipped her head around to him and smiled, before reaching into the first box, and taking out a large rifle. She aimed, shutting her one eye, and laughing at the excitement. She turned fully to him now, holding the gun in one hand. "My weapons."

She put the rifle down and started to dig through the other boxes, pulling out more guns, rifles and pistols. "These are what protect me and have been for many years. They've killed more demons than anyone could count. Without them…I probably would've died long time ago."

She pulled out a small, wooden box, and opened them, taking out a small silver bullet, and holding it between her thumb and finger.

"Pure iron bullets," she smiled, closing her hand around it. "I'm glad these finally arrived."

"Either way," the demon started, "we should probably move these somewhere safe."

Lotte's smile disappeared, seeing Sebastian's facial expression: a face of disappointment.

She placed the weapons back into the boxes and closed them up. She carried one while Sebastian carried two and they placed them in her room for now.

She dismissed Sebastian for the night, and stared at the boxes lying on her bedroom floor. She told him she wanted to look them over before deciding where to put them permanently, but instead she wanted to find a place for them that not even Sebastian would know. _But that would require knowing the manor inside and out, and I still don't know my way around yet. Hell, I get lost trying to find the bathroom._ She sighed. _Outside…?_

Her eyes moved to the dark outdoors, wondering if there was another building on the property. A building that was abandoned and forgotten. A place nobody knew about.

 _A sanctuary._

xXx

Lotte stood staring out into the raining outside from the library. The warm mug of coffee filled her stomach as she looked out, still wondering about her own secret sanctuary, as well as her grandfather's letter and the ring.

She turned her attention to the demon who entered with a tray of food and more coffee. She sighed. "I told you I would get my own food."

"You looked deep in thought. I was concerned you wouldn't eat," he said.

"I would've eventually," she smirked, coming over to the tray covered with a fancy white cloth and silver plates, picking up a muffin. "I'll never get use to this." She took a small bite.

"Have you found a location for your weapons?" he suddenly asked. Lotte paused chewing and looked at him. Then he suddenly bowed. "I apologize, I shouldn't have asked so casually. I want to make sure-"

She held her hand up. "It's fine. I didn't yet. No."

He stood up and gave a small smile. "There's an old garden shed out back. It hasn't been used for decades, not since the servants' departure. In the old floor boards there is a secret bunker where you can store them."

Lotte stared at him in wonder.

He gave a short chuckle. "I thought I would mention it since you seem to trust me a bit more now."

She scoffed. "What gives you that idea?"

"You did eat some of the food I prepared for you."

She stared at the muffin in her hand and immediately placed it back down onto the silver plate. "Tha…that doesn't mean anything…I was hungry! I…there is no evidence behind that. I wasn't even thinking!"

The demon smirked. "Say as you will. The old master was the same. It took him awhile to warm up to me and trust me; even though he reminded me several times he would never trust a demon."

"I guess that's one different thing about him and me. I would never trust a demon," she frowned. "Not even when they cook. And by the way, the muffin was bland."

She walked passed him, hearing the small chuckle out of the creature. She had enough of his games for the day, and it wasn't even eight am yet.

She spent the next two hours dragging her weapons outside to the old shed out in the back. The small secluded building had become entwined with vines and bushes. Broke glass scattered all over the floor, and rust and erosion from the rain had eaten at the iron frame. But under the old wooden floorboards in the corner farthest from the entrance was the bunker Sebastian told her about. The rotten wood would have to be replaced, but the bunker itself was intact. The deep dirt hole was filled with old bottles of rum and wine. She made a noise of disgust, and started to collect her weapons in the hole, closing the latch, and hiding it from view.

Thunder roared above her as she walked back to the manor. The wind howled and moved the trees, making them creak. Then she paused as she felt a strange presence. It was the feeling of being watched and she knew something was hiding in the shadows of the trees. Her eyes scanned the area, narrowing them, but nothing came into view. Only the rain kept showering.

She kept walking, making a mental note of caution. She would let Sebastian know in case an unexpected intruder were to fall upon the place.

Lotte got back to the main door, opening them, and locking them behind her. Once she turned, she gasped in surprise to see Sebastian standing like a mere statue in front of her. She sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes.

"Did you have to do that?" she snapped, moving around him.

"Did you manage to find the shed?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's not in the best shape. I might have to fix it," she said, her tone distant.

"Lotte, is there anything wrong?"

She looked at the demon in surprise. Took her a second to realize a demon was somewhat concerned with her present behaviour. "Uh…no, it's fine." _I'll mention the strange presence to him later._

"Very well," he bowed. "However, I was hoping to catch you before you ventured outdoors. There is something I've been meaning to give you."

He handed her a small black gun. It was simple and standard size. She glanced at him before carefully taking it and analyzing it.

"It was the master's. He kept it on person at all time, even when he slept. I thought you should have it," he continued.

Lotte's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"The master would've wanted you to have it."

Her eyes softened as her hand held the black handle. It felt strange and oddly uneven, but it was her grandfather's; she would use it as much as she would be able to. "Thank you," she said in a clear voice, smiling. "It's a bit strange to handle, but thank you for giving it to me. It seems as though you are starting to trust me as well," she grinned.

"Yes, well I never said I didn't," the demon grinned back.

Lotte blushed and blinked away. "Right, uh…that reminds me though. I wanted to ask you about something. I would like to visit my father's grave and was wondering if you knew where he was buried?"

"That would be the East London Cemetery."

"Is my grandfather buried there too?" she asked cautiously.

"Did you wish to visit him as well?" Lotte watched his eye's narrow slowly.

"Well, I've never really visited him or my father's grave before…I was just curious really." She answered quickly.

"They are both there. Would you like me to call for a cab?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Thank you."

She watched as the demon went off and out of site. She let out a breath of relief, still watching the corridor where he disappeared into. It would be fifteen minutes until a cab arrived. She would go into the cemetery and retrieve her grandfather's ring. If her grandfather was correct, there would be something inside that would help her. Something that would slow Sebastian down. However, something worried her. Sebastian had told her about Lilith and how she trapped him in this manor due to her own father summoning her. But there was something Sebastian wasn't telling her, almost as if he couldn't, and it was the part her grandfather warned her about. Sebastian's power was steadily growing and one day it would destroy the world.

There was one thing that made her pause in her thoughts. A small spark of hope and trust she had formed towards the demon himself.

And that worried her.

xXx

The cab came in twenty minutes. Lotte stood at the door with Sebastian holding it open. The cab driver had the car door already open for her as the rain pounded the ground.

"Don't do anything rash," Sebastian told her.

"I know what I'm doing, Sebastian. I'll only be a few hours. Nothing more," she said.

His eyes narrowed and she sighed. "Just be careful," he replied.

A little surprised, she nodded at him before saying, "Do you mind making dinner tonight?"

She watched the demon's eyes almost light up. "And do you have any requests?"

Lotte paused for a moment and smiled. "My grandfather's favourite dish," she smiled, touching his arm lightly. "I'll see you tonight."

She walked to the cab, unable to process what she had done. Her action was new and something she never expected herself to do especially to a demon. _He's probably thinking I'm some kind of fool!_ She cursed herself, entering the cab.

She didn't even look back as the car pulled away.

The drive wasn't very long, but it gave her some time to think about what had just occurred. She didn't know why her mind compelled her to touch the demon's arm so casually. She only knew him for a few days and already acted familiar towards him. Her eyes followed the drops of water on the windows. _Dammit, what the hell is happening to me? Am I really going under a demon's spell so easily? Is it even a spell?_ She clenched her teeth in disgust. _What is the meaning of this contract?!_

"East London Cemetery," the driver announced, stopping the cab.

"I'll be only a few moments. Can you wait?" Lotte asked.

He nodded.

Lotte got out of the car umbrella-less. She didn't care about being in the rain. When she worked for the FBI, she was used to working in the cold weather. Rain never bothered her much. She ran towards the building's entrance. Inside, a small woman worked at the desk, writing something.

"Excuse me," Lotte spoke up. "I'm looking for my family's grave site."

"Last name?"

"Uh…Phantomhive."

The woman gave Lotte a curious look before opening a cabinet drawer, and taking out a folder. "Did you wish to go into the mausoleum as well?"

 _There's a mausoleum?_ "Please."

"I will need to see some identification to prove you are of family."

Lotte gave her the small ID card, and watched the woman's face freeze. _She must've thought I was some kind of impostor._

The woman gave Lotte an old iron key and handed it to her, giving a small nod, and whispering. "I needed to make sure you were human. It's at the south end of the cemetery. Don't remain there too long."

Then she went back to her work.

Lotte watched the woman for a moment before exiting the building and running through the rows of gravestones to the south end of the large field. There she was met with several grave stones marked with the last name Phantomhive and a large stone mausoleum with the same name engraved above. _Looks like my grandfather decided to still have his grave identified._ But when she got to the door, she was surprised to see it made out of pure iron. _At least he was cautious._

She placed the iron key in the lock and pushed the stiff door open with a creak loud enough to wake the dead. When she stepped inside she looked around the dark room. The only light came from the open door. She took out a flashlight from her bag, turning it on, and looked around. The room was dry, dusty, with no evidence of rust. The walls were decorated with iron dancing demons, telling a tale of death. And in the middle of the small room was an iron casket, holding her late grandfather.

She walked to the side of it, her flashlight shining onto the metal. Her hand brushed off the layer of dust, making her cough, and revealing the engravings of her grandfather's name: _Ciel Phantomhive, born December 14, 1875; died December 31, 1942._

Lotte then put the flashlight down, and started to lift the casket open. She wasn't sure what she would find inside, but she had no fear of a corpse, even her own grandfather's.

When she opened it the whole way, she looked away in disgust. The smell was horrid, and she fought back the vomit that threatened to come. She quickly took action though, grabbing the flashlight and shining it on the corpse. On the hand was the ring, silver with a hug sapphire stone that was still shining even after all the years of isolation. Lotte held her breath as she touched the desiccated skin, hearing small crunching sounds as she tried to pull the ring off.

Once Lotte had the ring in her hands, she shook her head at the corpse. "I'm sorry, Grandfather."

And she closed the casket, sealing him back into his grave.

Once back outside, she locked the door, and looked at the sapphire ring in her hands. _So, this will help me?_ "I hope you're right about this, Grandfather."

She placed it into her bag, and started to walk back, pausing for a moment at a grave off to her right. She slowly walked towards it, feeling the raindrops roll off her hair. Then she stopped at the grave, with the name Rhys Phantomhive engraved in the stone. _Father…._ She stood there for a few minutes, ignoring everything else. There were many things she wanted to say to him. But couldn't find the words. So all she did was simply say, "I will avenge you," and walked away.

Lotte dropped the key off at the desk, but the woman had disappeared. Once outside, she felt it. Something was in the air. Her hand fell onto her pistol hidden at her side as she walked back to the cab which she could hear the Beatles blasting through the windows.

"Did you see anyone coming through here?" she asked the driver once inside.

"No," he answered, turning the radio. "Where to now?"

"Home." She answered simple.

She watched the cemetery as they drove away, just noticing a shadowing figure behind a grave marker watching her. She couldn't make out the features except the bowler hat on the head. She kept her eyes on the figure until they were out of sight. _I knew there was something hanging around the area._

"Can you speed up please?" she asked the driver who did what she asked.

Her hand reached into her bag and took out the sapphire ring. She turned it around, eyes the markings and the sapphire stone. _What are you trying to tell me, Grandfather?_ Then she noticed one of the small teeth-like latches holding the stone was missing. Her fingernail dug into the area until a small pop sounded. The stone popped out of the hold and landed in her hand. She rubbed the stone between her fingers, curious to know why it broke off so easily.

She sighed in defeat, shaking her head. Then her thoughts went back to the figure watching her in the cemetery. _A bowler hat?_ Her eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me, can you take me to Social Worker's office instead?" she told the driver.

A small sigh escaped the cabby as he took a hard turn and headed into London.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the stone as the car drove into London. When they stopped, she got out, telling the cab driver he was free to go and she would take another home. She stuck the stone back into the ring, and walked into the office ahead of her.

It was still the same busy place. People were walking, typing, and talking all at once. Lotte had to squeeze past some people to get to the desk she was looking for. And when she did, the same mid-forties woman was still there, typing quickly on her type-writer.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Mr. Wilson." Lotte said.

The woman didn't look up. "He's not here at the moment."

"Can you tell me where he is?"

Then she looked up and froze. "Ms. Phantomhive, excuse my rudeness. I didn't know you were there." Lotte's pursed her lips. "I don't know where he is today. It's his day off. I'm sorry."

"Right, do you have a number I can contact him? It's an emergency."

"I'm sorry, I don't. He doesn't have a house number. I can ask another social worker if you have a question."

She waved her hand. "It's fine. Thank you."

Lotte left quickly, standing out in the rain. Her breathing was heavy and her hand balled into a fist. How dare Lawrence Wilson follow her to the cemetery! Next time she saw him she would give him a piece of her mind.

"I need a drink…" she muttered, following the walkway down the street.

Her muscles twitched to shoot something. A demon would've been good. But with this rain, it would be hard to spot one. Until she spotted a man in a raincoat and sunglasses walk past her, oblivious to her stare.

 _Perhaps I could ask if he knows anything about Lilith…_

She followed him silently down the rainy street, passing crowds of people along the way. He didn't notice her as she followed meters behind. Her hand rested on her pistol ready to take action. Then he turned down an alley way, and Lotte knew he had noticed her presence. _So he wants to see if I follow…_

And she did.

When she did the man had just disappeared inside a building. Lotte walked to the entrance and looked at the sign swinging above. _Angel's Pub._ She eyed the door, wondering if she had found a demon bar in London. "Fitting name," she commented.

She opened the door and went into a cigarette smoked, dim lit room. A few people played pool, others sat at tables drinking. At the bar, a few sat drowning in their drinks. It smelled like blood and death. There was even one man sitting at a table with his throat slit. Nobody seemed to care. She was in the right place. _Perhaps I can find answers here._

She walked up to the bar and sat down on the stool, waiting for the bartender.

The bartender was greasy and skinny. His long hair pulled back into a bun and he looked around mid-forties.

"What can I get for you, lady?" he asked in a think Scottish accent.

"Gin," she answered, carefully eyeing the people beside her.

The clear glass appeared in front of her, and she slipped it silently.

"You aren't from these parts, are you," the bartender smiled, showing off several missing teeth. His eyes were a deep yellow. Even in the dim, smoked light, she could see the glass-like reflection.

"No," she simply replied with no emotion.

"Where you from?"

"Out of town." She paused taking a sip from her glass, and looked up to the demon. "I was wondering if you can tell me something."

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone by the name of Lilith."

Then everything froze and all became quiet. Lotte turned her head and noticed everyone had stopped and was now looking at her. She turned back around. The bartender rested his arm on the counter with the grease cloth in hand.

"Listen, lady; let me give you some piece of advice here. You don't go looking for Lilith, she finds you. You want something from her, you'll have to wait. Also, I wouldn't go and ask around for her. Some of us here don't like to get involved in politics if you know what I mean."

She breathed out. "Then can you tell me anything you know about Sebastian Michaelis?"

"And why do you want to know about him?"

She blinked. "For a friend. A human friend."

A man a few stools down laughed. He grinned to her, downed his drink. "Sebastian Michaelis is a fool."

"I would be careful what you say, Daryl," the bartender warned.

"And what can he do?" Daryl exclaimed, throwing his arms out in exaggeration. "He's a bloody prisoner now! Someone of his caliber should've been ruling the world, and instead decided to become a lapdog for some stupid brat. Why the guy decided to make a contract with a damn kid is beyond me!"

"That was almost a hundred years ago," an older man on the other side of her commented without looking at them. "I'm pretty sure the kid is dead."

"But the family isn't!" Daryl stood up. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair and a torn raincoat. "Don't you think Sebastian would've had a plan? He is more powerful than a normal demon."

"How powerful?" Lotte asked.

Daryl leaned in towards her, only inches from her face. His yellow eyes glowed. "Let's just say he's a step below the one you're looking for."

She held her breath, trying to not pass out from his stench. "Does Lilith want Sebastian?" she asked without regret.

Daryl stood back, shrugging. "Who knows? That bitch does whatever she wants."

"Careful…" the bartender hissed.

"She's very private with her plans," Daryl continued. "Only the ones who work very close to her know her true intentions."

"Yes, but her plans usually mean good things for all of us demons," the older man added.

"Shut up, Bill! You call this damn rain good?" he laughed. "More demons come out of fuckin' hiding at night! And all us smaller ones are pushed around. It's bullshit! I blame the fuckin' Phantomhive family for this shit! And for releasing that bitch!"

"Daryl! Enough out of you!" the bartender snapped.

"Shut up! It's their damn fault! If that damn idiot didn't summon the wrong demon, we would be free to do as we pleased. Now we have to follow the rules under some fuckin' bitch who doesn't show herself."

"You're going to be sent back to Hell if you keep this up. You know she can hear you."

"Whatever. Don't get involved, sweetheart. If your human friend wants to know more about Sebastian, they're fuckin' screwed. Anyone involved with him or demons at the same level as him have already signed their death certificate."

She stared at her drink, letting the demon's words sink into her head. All she wanted was to blow his brains out and send him back to Hell herself, but she held back. She wouldn't survive all of them in the pub.

"By the way," Daryl continued. "You have the same blue eyes as that Phantomhive brat! Doesn't she, Bill? What's your name, sweetheart?"

Lotte shot her drink back and looked at him. "None of your goddamn business."

She slammed a few pounds on the counter and walked out of the pub, breathing in the fresh air.

Lotte walked quickly out of the alley before Daryl and his friends would appear. She didn't want to make a scene in front of a demon pub.

As she turned the corner, her eyes remained on the pub door, and didn't notice the figure she ran into. She apologized quickly, and blinked through the rain at the familiar face of the man she was looking for.

"Wilson?" she exclaimed.

The old man tipped his drenched bowler hat. "Ms. Phantomhive, how are you?"

"What...what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've been trying to contact you. Why did you follow me to the cemetery?"

He smiled at her. Lotte felt his hand come around to her back side, and pushed her along down the street. "Let's go somewhere drier to talk, yes?"

They landed in a small café, drinking coffee and being surrounded by writers, lovers, and even a few demons. Wilson sipped his while Lotte stared at him.

"I know you have any questions for me, Ms. Phantomhive," Wilson began.

"Oh I have more than just questions," she answered, crossing her arms. "But first, I want to know why you were at the cemetery today."

"I do have family there. I was only visiting them," he answered.

Lotte relaxed her arms, feeling the guilt radiate through her body. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I should've known. But you did look kind of creepy."

"Yes, well it is a cemetery."

"Right. Another thing," she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Why didn't you tell me about the butler?"

"Butler? Oh yes, Sebastian! I was wondering if he was still around."

"Still around?! Mr. Wilson…do you know what he is?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he grinned.

She shook her head and whispered. "I know he's a demon and I'm pretty sure you know too. You were friends with my grandfather after all. I know you would be in the loop. Plus the fact he hasn't even aged a day since the 19th century."

Wilson's smile disappeared. "Ms. Phantomhive , I must apologize, but you should be careful around Sebastian. He is no normal demon."

"I know that and a few other things as well."

"Then you know how important your inheritance is." He leaned forward, his dark eyes slightly opening behind his glasses. "Be careful who you trust. Also, I wouldn't be going into strange pubs at the moment. You don't know who might be listening."

"Who?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, leaning back into the chair. "I think you should start heading home now, Ms. Phantomhive. It's getting late."

She looked outside and he was right. The rain was slowly stopping. When she turned her head back, Mr. Wilson had disappeared, leaving a few pounds behind on the table. She stood up, looking around the café, not seeing him. She rushed outside, but no luck.

He was gone.

She sighed, pulling out her change purse to notice she didn't have enough. "Great," she mumbled.

Then she noticed the motorcycles parked to the side of the street. It reminded her of her own in New York before she crashed it when she was twenty. She walked over, admiring them. They were rare in England, and even rarer in London. Without anyone looking, she got on the first one, making quick work to hot wire it. It roared to life and she sped quickly away before anyone saw her.

The rain stopped by the time she got back to the manor. The stars appeared and the moon was shining light down below. There were no lights on in the manor. She wondered if they had gone out during today's storm.

She opened the front door, walking into the darkness. _Sebastian must be working on getting the lights fixed._ But something was off. And she jumped at the loud crash that echoed through the manor.

She called out. "Sebastian? Is that you?"

She started her way towards the noise down the corridor, her pistol immediately in her hand.

"Sebastian?" she called out again.

She stopped walking, trying to hear the noise again, but only hearing silence.

Another sound erupted behind her, a sound of soft footsteps. They stopped shortly behind her. She turned around to the sound, and standing ten feet above her was a black, smoky shadow.

And then she screamed.

* * *

I've always liked Lilith has a character in pop culture. I hope you'll like her character in this story!

Review for more! ^^


	5. V: Marked

AN: I'm back from Japan! I actually wrote this chapter on the plane back, but ended up writing the next chapter into it so had to rewrite it when I got back. That's why there was a bit of a delay. Thanks to everyone again who's reviewing, faving, and following! :D

 **Warnings: None.**

Chapter V

Marked

The black shadow hovered above Lotte like a ghostly mist. For a moment she couldn't move. Her body froze. Eyes widened. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours. She could see the glowing red eyes, and misty-like wings stretching at least ten feet across the wide hallway. Lotte wasn't bothered by demons, but it was different with spirits. She had only come across a few spirits in her supernatural career. They were usually a white, humanoid form - showing an outline some visual features. Never like this. This was dark power. The black shadow radiated an evil aura. This was the first time she had ever see a spirit like this.

The pistol on her hand remained glued to her skin. She did not raise it to shoot the misty spirit as it started to growl. The sound grew, and all Lotte could do was stare into the spirit's glowing eyes. She started to wonder...the eyes seemed familiar. Then in a rush of wind, the black shadow flew above her. She ducked her head, and turned around to see it tumbling in the darkness, hissing sound emitting from another source.

It crashed through the doors of the lounge. She ran after it, preparing to shoot it need be, stopping before the door way and aiming. Then she lowered her weapon when she saw what was happening - Sebastian holding a man by the neck and squeezing the life out of him. But the yellow eyes of this man told her he was of another kind.

And her blood boiled.

Hands curled into a tight fist.

 _A demon._

She raised her pistol and took a shot at him. It hit the left side of his chest the first time. She saw Sebastian turn his head slightly at her, his eyes still glowed the bright red. The angry demon still in his hand chuckled as black blood leaked from his mouth. Then she notice Sebastian's eyes grow wide as she noticed a second presence behind her.

Lotte turned in time to see a second demon's risen arm swinging towards her. She dodged, rolling to the side, missing a slash to her head, but feeling the demon's claws slice deep in her right forearm. She hissed quietly, feeling the warmth of the blood leak through her leather jacket. She shot at her attacker, missing. Seconds later, her demon butler was already on him, shielding her from her attacker.

She stood up, watching both of them. Then in a fast blur, Sebastian was already on him. The two moved around the room in a black and white-grey mist. Her eyes tried to follow them, but they moved too fast through the room. Instead she focused on the demon who struggled to remove the iron bullet she hit him with. She aimed the pistol and shot his left leg, making the demon cry in agony. She marched over to him, shoot at his right leg this time, collapsing his legs, making him kneel before her like a servant before a Queen. She kept her left arm raised with her finger resting on the pistol's trigger. Blood dripped down her right arm, falling onto the marble floor in small drops.

"Move and you die," she hissed through her teeth.

Then she heard a loud swish of wind above her and the crashing of the window breaking above her. She shielded herself from the oncoming shards, but felt a dark shadow cover her moments later. She looked up to briefly see Sebastian's shielding form above her. He looked down on her, and his red, glowing eyes softening.

She didn't say a word.

He removed himself and faced the demon kneeling before them with glass shards scattered around. Lotte watched his expression closely. His eyes still glowed and his lips pursed in annoyance.

"Oh dear, now I'll have to cancel the dinner I had planned for my mistress and clean up the mess you two insects made," Sebastian commented coldly, sighing. "What a waste of time."

She questioned his words for a moment, and watched him slid of his blood-stained, white gloves, dropping them on the floor, before moving back to the demon at their feet. The demon panted on the ground, spitting out black blood onto the floor. Outside, the moon and stars lit the dark sky, letting Lotte have a good view of the gardens beyond the shattered opening. Lotte raised her pistol again, narrowing her eyes on the creature.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

The creature started to chuckle.

"Why did you come?" She asked again.

He laughed louder.

Lotte growled, taking the pistol in both hands and aiming it at the creature's forehead. "Tell me!" She demanded.

The creature looked up with black blood still dripping from his mouth. "She will come."

Lotte's lightened her grasp on her pistol and lowered the weapon slightly. "She? As in Lilith?" She asked in a softer tone.

Sebastian cut in. "Why is Lilith seeking myself? I have done enough already for her."

The demon chuckled. "It is not you she seeks…you know...you of the Black Crows should know...those who serve...those who kneel before the White Queen know the reason…"

Then it hit her…

"She's after me," Lotte stated, lowering the weapon fully. "You came to bring me to her."

"Smart girl…but not smart enough..."

Lotte heard Sebastian hiss beside her. "Do not believe you can take her so easily from my grasp." His arm rose to strike. Lotte placed a hand on his arm.

The demon continued to speak. "...we were ordered by She. We were to kill the final member of the Phantomhive family…the one who bares the mark of The Black Crows…and to find the one who is missing."

Lotte swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling the heat on the mark etched on her back.

"The gate will open…"

"The gate? The gate to what?" Lotte asked carefully.

The demon only chuckled. "We have failed...She will come...She will appear."

Lotte raised her pistol again. "What will open?"

And the demon smiled. "Hell."

In a puff of grey smoke disappeared into the ground.

Lotte watched the spot where the creature disappeared from. Her arm hurt. Her head swarmed with thoughts and questions about the creature's words. She knew Lilith was after her, but didn't know why. Now that she knew, she was slowly feeling the nauseating heat in her stomach.

Fear.

Sebastian had lied to her.

"Lotte, we must retire to a different room in the manor. I shall clean up the parlour at a later hour." Sebastian announced.

Lilith wasn't after him, but her.

Her mind grew agitated. More questions for Sebastian to answer. More concerns for ending this madness and moving on with her life with no demons ahead. Her eyes moved around the room. The smashed window. The glass, blood, and books - ripped- littered the floor. The red velvet couch torn. And above the fireplace, her grandfather and grandmother's painting, revealing a giant tear across from corner to corner.

"Please," she heard Sebastian's soft voice, "we must aid to your wound."

She looked over to her right arm, seeing the blood still drip from her finger tips. It had become numb from the fear. But hearing the demon butler's voice reminded her of who she was.

"Okay," she replied, taking a step forward.

Then her head grew light and felt gravity push her forward towards the marble floor.

Strong arms caught her falling form, and she clung onto them, letting them pull her up. She felt her body being lifted from the ground and being carried out of the room.

"Wha- what are you doing?" She began.

"You've lost significant amount of blood."

"I'm fine… this has happened before, Sebastian."

"I don't care if it has, however; you need medical treatment and will not have you collapsing from blood loss. I am unable to take you to a proper medical facility so please, behave for now."

"Excuse me; I'm not a child needing a band aid. I'm really alright."

He stopped and sighed. "Very well."

Once her feet hit the floor, the world twisted and she felt herself falling again, with the same arms catching her.

"As you were saying?"

Her arms wrapped around his neck, still feeling light headed. "Oh, shut up."

"You sound just like the old master."

xXx

Lotte sat on the top of the counter while Sebastian made careful work at removing her jacket. She felt like a child being mended by her mother, although; her mother rarely even did this to her when she scrapped her knee on the sidewalk. It was part of her mother's lesson of growing up tough. Her mother grew up in a military family, so Lotte learned at a young age that death was part of living, and one must move on when one gets hurt and fight. She learned this when her father was killed.

"You owe me a new jacket," she started, "hope you realize that."

The demon gave a soft chuckle. "I'll order one immediately."

They were quiet for a few minutes. The only sound came from Lotte when Sebastian started to clean her wound with alcohol. The smell burned her nose, and stung her skin, but she knew it was helping.

"Hm, seems as though you might need stitches," Sebastian announced. "If I may?"

Lotte nodded. Stitches were nothing new to her.

When Sebastian started with piercing her skin with the sterile needle, Lotte's eyes remained on his ever-stilled stone face. It became a distraction to her when she felt pain internally and externally.

"You lied to me," she stated quietly out of the blue. "You told me once that you never lie, and yet you did."

The demon froze for a moment, but continued. "Whatever do you mean?" he answered with no hint of emotion in his voice.

"You told me that Lilith was after you, but she's actually after me. So, why tell me something different."

A small sigh escaped the demon as he finished with the final stitch, wrapping a cloth around her arm. "After being imprisoned for so long, you lose touch with the outside world. I believe Lilith locked me in this manor to punish me for refusing to do what she ordered. Although she is few with words, her actions can be clear."

"That's right; those demons said you used to work for her."

His eyes shifted to hers and she gasped silently. His eye narrowed with curiosity- a hardening glare to test Lotte's words. "This doesn't have to do with hunting Lilith down, does it?"

Lotte swallowed. "No, of course not, I was just curious."

"Lotte, promise me one thing, and I will promise you something in return: don't seek Lilith. You will die if you do. And I promise to never tell you something if I don't truly know the answer."

She nodded shortly, watching the demon stand up and put the medical supplies away. Then he came back up to her and shockingly rested a hand on her shoulder. All Lotte could do was sit there and stare up at the demon's face.

"I only want to keep you safe," he stated.

Lotte opened her mouth. "Thank you," she answered shortly, and then blinked, continuing once she got her bearings. "I should be mad at you for lying to me. I don't forgive easily, especially to demons, but since you saved my life, you'll be the first I forgive. By the way, why did you save me?"

The hand disappeared. "It is my duty to protect the one who holds the contract."

"But that's only if I order you to. I never did. And if I did die, then you would be free and get my soul, correct?"

"No," Sebastian answered. "It would only mean Lilith would win and she would get the prize of your soul. Undoubtedly, she would probably end up killing me as well."

"Ah, I see," Lotte gave a small smile, "you did it so you wouldn't let her win."

Then she watched him bow slightly to her. "It's selfish, I know."

"No," she replied, "it means you care about us humans."

Lotte looked at the demon butler's surprised expression. His wide maroon eyes, slightly opened mouth. She gave a small giggle in return.

"It almost makes you human yourself."

The demon chuckled lightly. "Human? Are you sure you didn't hurt your head as well?"

"I'm fine. Besides, you should take it as a compliment. I've never come across a demon with a human side to them."

"And you never will. I do not carry nor feel human emotions. Your species are nothing but a meal to me, nothing more." Lotte's smile slowly disappeared with every word he said. He bowed slightly towards her then. "Everything you see me doing is all part of the show of being your butler."

"So you felt nothing when I got hurt?" she asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

He stood back up. "You are simply my prey."

"Your prey?" She blinked back the tears in her eyes. Anger radiated through her body. Tears behind her eyes prickled, threatening to surface. She sniffed loudly, looking dead into his eyes. "Then kill me."

"I'm sorry?"

She jumped off the counter; feeling slightly light headed, and then stepped forward. "Kill me. That's an order. Come on." She raised her arms out. "Kill me. End this right now. Kill me, eat my soul, and free yourself. You can go and fight Lilith. Come on, I believe you'll win. You are only a level below her, how hard can she be? Kill me, Sebastian! End my life and my bloodline! This mark on my back proves I'm yours so do what you want! I don't care anymore! Let me be with my family! End this curse on me! Free me!" her voice continued to rise. She kept stepping towards him, closer until they were only inches apart. Her voice grew soft and the tears that had hid behind her eyes started forward, rolling down her cheeks. "Kill me."

Her teeth clenched as her hands gripped his black tux. Her head rested on his chest in front of her as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Kill me, please."

A heavy sigh escaped him again, and Lotte felt his hands grip her wrists, pulling them away from him. She looked up through her blurry eyes to his softer ones. "Do you not value your own life? Did you not tell me you wanted to take vengeance on Lilith for your father's death? If you die now, you will let Lilith win. Like myself, you are also selfish."

She breathed, collecting herself. "Don't tie me with yourself. I am nothing like you."

"You're correct. You're more like the old Master."

She locked eyes with him. "No, I'm my own person. But this does prove to me one thing."

"And what is that?"

Lotte showed him a smirk. "That you are more human than you realize. You're just in denial about it. And sooner or later you'll have to accept it or Lilith will win."

xXx

Lotte's hands gripped the side of the hallway as Sebastian aided her towards her room. The small grandfather clock she passed by could still be heard ticking loudly through the empty halls. Half passed one it read, and all she could feel is the adrenaline of wanting to hunt Lilith down and the fear of spirits roaming the corridors of the manor. No doubt she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Her arm hurt too much to even lie down.

She felt her head lighten once again as she rested at the side of the long corridor. Her eyes closed slightly, not from exhaustion but from fatigue and anemia. She heard the demon behind her click his tongue.

"Didn't I tell you to rest and not stand?"

She rolled her eyes, inching down the hallways. "Didn't I tell you to leave me be?"

"I would rather you not die on the carpet. It would be a pain to clean."

"Oh poor you having to clean up a dead corpse of someone who could end all of this," she sarcastically snapped over her shoulder. "You know following me to make sure I'm okay and to scold me only proves that you're more human that you think."

The demon heavily sighed. "Believe what you wish, Lotte. I am not anything close to a human. What I am doing is an act, nothing more."

"Then why not _act_ and help me to my room," she replied.

In seconds her wish was granted. She felt her body being lifted and a rush of wind through her until she was safely placed onto a soft mattress. She looked up to the dark, shadowy figure of her demon butler. His face in the shadows of the faint candle light was eerie to look at. His red eyes glowed slightly in the dark. His stone face read horror like in the campfire stories told during summer. Lotte swallowed.

"If that is all you wish for, I shall retire for the night."

Lotte hesitated for a moment while Sebastian was preparing to leave her room. She looked around in her one-lit candled room. Then she spoke quickly without even thinking about what she was saying.

"Stay."

And that was it.

That one word made the demon butler pause at the door and slightly turn his head towards her. She sat on her bed dumbfound at what to do or say next.

"I…" she looked around the dimmed-lit room. "I don't believe it's safe enough for me to be alone right now. Those demons who entered…what if…what if they come back? Or worse? I don't think I could handle that many demons right now in my condition."

Her words were something she never thought she would say. She had asked a demon for help for the first time in her life. Lotte's mind swarmed with misleading thoughts of anger and confusion on what appeared out of her mouth. Half her conscious yelled at her about keeping a demon close while the other begged her to keep the demon near.

"Please…" she spoke again. "…this is…an order."

Then the demon bowed and smirked. "Of course, my lady."

She winced at his words, but watched him settle down in the corner of her room. Her eyes watched him intently. _He's creeper than before…_ "Can you come closer?"

He did, stopping at the foot of her bed. She realized he would not come any closer to her without her word. She sighed and carefully stood up from her bed. Her body was slightly stiff and her head still felt light from the lack of blood. She grabbed a hold of the bed's canopy posts as she made her way to the full sized mirror beside one of the windows. From there she stood, having a perfect view of the outside as well as the demon behind her – watching her.

Her hand touched her right shoulder blade lightly, feeling the slightly rise of the skin under her thin, white shirt.

"Tell me, who are The Black Crows," she spoke with a soft tone. "I've never heard of them."

"I suspected you wouldn't. Not many humans do. Not even the old master knew about my past." Lotte watched him eye her as he continued to speak. "They are my clan, a very old clan. We've existed since the beginning, since Her rising, and ever since, we've served her.

"When we started out, we had many human contracts, but over the centuries, they dwindled since my kind started to decrease in numbers. Soon Lilith decided we would no long be in service to her and wanted to destroy us. There were only a few left until I was able to convince her to let our clan live if I promised to remain loyal."

"What did you do?"

"I created a contract. First one in over two-hundred years."

"The Phantomhive family," Lotte said, answering her question in her head. "You made a contract with my grandfather to keep your clan alive so Lilith wouldn't destroy you."

"Correct. Lilith probably had a plan of bringing the Underworld to the surface for centuries, but she needed the perfect amount of souls to do that. All she told me was to grab contracted souls, nothing more. I didn't question her. You don't question, Lilith. Not many demons were powerful enough to serve under her and those who were made contracts that didn't prove enough loyalty so they were destroyed as soon as they ate the soul. She was angry, so I begged. I made a bloodline contract with the Phantomhive to keep the rest of my clan alive. As long as the Phantomhive family kept producing heirs…"

"Your clan would live," Lotte finished. She turned to face Sebastian. "You did all of this to protect your family."

He nodded.

"I had no idea. But what about you? Don't you need to eat souls to survive?"

He scoffed lightly. "I've lived almost a century without consuming a soul I sealed a contract with, Lotte. My kind can go centuries without consuming souls. However, we do like snack those souls who have already left the bodies. I ate many while serving your grandfather."

"So you even lied to him."

"I do not lie; I only keep things private from the master I'm serving."

"So, does this mean you didn't consume my grandfather's soul?"

He smirked. "Would you be relieved if I said 'yes'?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know what to think right now."

"That mark on your back means you belong to my clan. Your father had it located on the back of his neck for a short while until he summoned Lilith, and she took his soul for herself and killed him. The old Master had it located on his right eye. However, his soul…"

Lotte stepped forward. "What? What is it?"

"His soul…is missing."

She blinked. "Missing? I thought you told me you took his soul."

"I said no such thing. I only said that you would know that answer to your question."

"Then where the fuck is his soul? Did Lilith get it?" her voice grew agitated.

"That I don't know." His gaze moved to out the window. "Lilith is a mysterious creature. When she wants something she gets it without any remorse. But even if she did have his soul, there is still the matter of yours."

"Then what happened when my grandfather died?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "When he died…I wasn't present in the room. Only your father was. I came in only later to remove the body. Your father didn't want me to question the soul."

"Great," Lotte breathed. "So either Lilith has my grandfather's soul, or it's lost somewhere. How do you even find a soul?" she walked to her bed and sat down with a thud. "What am I saying? I'm talking like a crazy person. Next I'll start seeing the ghost of my grandfather roaming the halls."

She saw Sebastian open his mouth to say something but she beat him.

"Don't say anything about ghosts or this place being haunted. I had enough of that from Mr. Wilson when I was coming up to this manor in the first place. I don't need to deal with ghosts." She lowered her voice and muttered under her breath, "Just thinking about ghosts gives me the shivers."

Sebastian came around to her and smiled. "Very well, but you should get some rest. It's been a long day for you."

"I honestly don't know if I'll sleep tonight," she answered, getting under the covers. "You're staying, right?"

The demon nodded, bowing. "As long as you wish me to, I'll be by your side," he looked up to her, "until the very end."

She blinked. "Good, and by the way, that was a really cheesy line."

She giggled as she lay on the pillows, watching Sebastian stare off outside as she drifted off to sleep.

xXx

It was a soft thud in the room that awoke her in the middle of the night. She yawned, sitting up to look around the dark room, thinking it was Sebastian. But when she sat fully up, he wasn't present. The moonlight spread across the room, casting strange shadows on the walls.

"Sebastian?" she called, receiving no answer. _Now where did he go?_

She got out of bed, going around the room to find the source of the strange sound she heard. She looked at the clock on the wall above the fireplace _. 3:00? I must've only been asleep for a few hours._

Her eyes scanned the floor for any sort of item that might've fallen. Then she spotted it. A black gun she had placed on the small round table beside the lounge chair was now lying on the floor. She picked it up, feeling the foreign handle of her grandfather's gun in her hands. _I must've placed it too close to the edge and a mouse must've knocked it down running through. I'll have to let Sebastian know to do a mouse sweep of the house in the morning._

She placed the gun back on the table, making sure it was in the middle before heading back to bed. _Where ever Sebastian went off to better be important. I told him to stay._ She yawned deeply.

Another thud sounded through the room again once she began to crawl into bed. Lotte swung around, looking through the room. Immediately she saw her grandfather's gun gone from the table. She marched over to see the weapon lying on the ground once again.

 _What the…?_

She looked around again. Her heart beat pounded through her ears. She didn't feel any demonic presence, but something inside her knew this wasn't a demon playing pranks on her.

Then she turned around.

A bright, white orb hovered eye-level five feet away from her. Lotte froze, not knowing what to do. The orb hovered for a moment until it started to move slowly towards the door. Her eyes followed it, silently.

She swallowed the thickness in her throat.

 _Okay, Lotte, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this…Wilson was just kidding when he said there was ghosts here, right?_ "Oh, fuck no."

She started to follow it carefully, cursing silently in her head with every step she took. Demons were one thing, but ghosts…she couldn't kill ghosts! What was she supposed to do if a ghost attacked her?

She had come across on once before in New York hunting down a demon. A pale, white figure sitting in an old lounge chair in an abandoned home; its face saggy and half bone like. It looked at her and she ran from the place screaming. She was fifteen at the time.

But this thing was an orb. She knew spirits manifested in orb-like shape due to lack of energy. So as long as this thing didn't become some creepy thing…Lotte wouldn't run out screaming out of the manor.

She followed the white orb down the dark corridor. She was only five feet behind it as it floated down the hallway until she questioned her madness and the fact that it would be possible she was only dreaming.

Lotte pinched herself. "Ouch," she said quietly.

She wasn't dreaming.

Farther down the hallway she followed the mysterious, ghostly-white orb. The farther she went with the strange thing the farther her thoughts of Sebastian went away. Curiosity replaced fear. And her demon protector – even though abandoning her – was completely cleared from her head.

The white orb moved quicker down the corridors. She had to walk faster to keep up. Around the corners of the hallways, she slowly fell behind until she turned another corner on the west wing, meeting a dead end with the orb no longer in sight. She breathed heavily, looking around on where she followed the strange, floating object. This part of the manor was new to her and she was now completely lost.

"Shit…" she cursed under her breath.

When she turned back toward the other end of the corridor, she came face to face with the white orb again. She gasped as it circled around her and disappeared behind a closed door at the end of the corridor. She followed it quickly, turning the doorknob to find it locked.

Lotte stepped back, trying to figure out the situation. But soon she realized that with no key there would be no way in and no way to know what the orb was and what room it went into.

She took in a deep breath and eyed the closed door.

"What are you hiding behind there?"

And she left back down the hallway without another word.

xXx

Lotte awoke in her bed early. The sound of rain pattered against the windows. Her eyes were wide awake as she lay in bed wondering about her bizarre night adventure through the dark corridors of the manor. She was awake.

 _For the first time in a long time I am utterly, wide awake._

She sat up with no Sebastian in the room, and her grandfather's gun safely sitting in the middle of the round table. _Perhaps it was just a dream?_

She didn't hesitate to get downstairs to find Sebastian. Even in her strange sleeping ensemble of boxers and a white t-shirt, she ran down the stairs calling out the demon's name.

"Yes?" she heard his voice behind her once she was down the stairs.

He was standing quietly at the dining room entrance. She marched over to him, her lips pursed – upset with his disappearance act last night.

"Where were you last night? I woke up to find you gone," she said.

He bowed. "My apologies. I had to go prepare breakfast for this morning since last night's dinner was unfortunately cancelled with no warning. I wanted to make up for it so I prepared the old Master's favourite breakfast dish for your liking."

Lotte raised an eyebrow as Sebastian opened the door for her. She gasped as she entered the large dining room. The table was covered with dishes from all over Europe: crepes, pouched eggs, muffins, scones, German sausages, and tea spices like it was fresh from a bizarre in India.

"All of the lord's favourites," Sebastian announced.

Lotte was speechless. She looked around the table unable to decide what to have first. "Wait," she paused, "what's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"Well, you are a demon," she looked over her shoulders at him, "you know my feelings towards food made by someone else other than myself."

"These are all the Lord's favourites. You may decide to eat them or not. No catch. It's all to make up for last night."

Lotte smiled. "You made enough to feed a whole village."

"If you wish to know, the old Master used to have a lot more food on the table."

She carefully took a scone from the table. "Such a spoiled brat," she giggled.

"I greatly agree."

She looked at the array of food on the table and thought back to when her grandfather would be sitting and dining. _He probably had a dozen servants at his hand and foot at all times._ "Sebastian, if I may ask you something," she started, picking up a piece of the scone. "What happened to the other people who used to work here?"

"Others?" he paused. "They left shortly after the old Master passed. Well, they were more placed into a nursing home. They were reaching a staggering age."

She swallowed the piece of scone, eyeing Sebastian carefully. "Is there a way they could be still alive?"

"Why do you want to know?" he looked back with a curious stare.

She shrugged. "I guess it would be nice to know others who knew my grandfather a different way than you did. They were the staff so they took care of him."

Sebastian gave a small sigh. "Only three out of the four remain alive. They live in a care facility not too far from here." Lotte nodded, looking out at the rainy outside. "What is bugging you, Lotte?"

Her head snapped to him. "Nothing…I just want to know more about my grandfather." _And you._

* * *

Hopefully it was an alright chapter. Had some Sebby and Lotte stuff in there. No fluff yet, but it'll be here soon. ;)

Review for more! ^^


	6. VI: Ordinary People

AN: Wanted to put this chapter out a week ago, but caught a summer cold. Blah! It sucks...still sucks cause I'm still getting over it.

Anyways, this chapter was hard to write. Like...really, really hard.

ENJOY!

 **Warnings: Contains major spoilers from chapter 129 & 130 (don't say I didn't warn you)**

Chapter VI

Ordinary People

 _April 13, 1889_

 _Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Badroy thought it would be perfect to ruin my day. Sebastian believes I didn't know, but I did. Do they think they can trick me? Those idiots! They were making me look like a complete fool in front of my guest this evening. I will be having a talk with them about respecting the one they serve tomorrow. They must learn or face consequences. Perhaps I should hire more servants. At least Tanaka and Snake are still loyal to me._

Lotte's eyes remained on the page before closing it and walking to the window.

 _Five….Why did Sebastian say there were only four servants?_

She moved the cold silver of the Phantomhive ring between her fingers. Her eyes were gazed outside the dry windows. She could see the light of London from her window. The city's dim aura reached into the sky and could be seen for miles, but the light wasn't enough to erase the stars that hung over the manor. They twinkled at her; she remembers as a child, before leaving to America, she would wish on them. It was her earliest memory with her father. Watching the stars and wishing on a long life.

Now she was living day by day – as a hunter, - it was the only way to live.

Her eyes cast down at the sapphire stone, wondering what her grandfather had hidden inside the inherited stone. She shook her head at the piece of jewellery. _How could this help stop Sebastian? Why couldn't you tell me in your letter what to do, Grandfather?_ She looked back outside and frowned. _Why would I even want to stop Sebastian? It's Lilith that killed Father, not him. Besides…_ she eyed the ring once more, tracing the Phantomhive crest on the side, "…Sebastian…I think I…

The song of the clock rang quietly, telling her 3am, the witching hour, had struck. She turned her head to her right and came face to face with the same orb that had visited her the night before. It floated, bright and white, like it was staring right at her.

"Okay, whatever you are, I'm here and I'm listening. Who or…what are you?" she spoke softly, trying to stop her subconscious to force her to run screaming out the door.

It remained floating on the spot. Her hands clenched the sapphire ring in her hand.

"What do you want?"

The sphere remained still.

Lotte's eyes widened. She glanced at the ring momentarily before looking back at the ghostly shape.

"Grandfather…is that you?"

The ring turned ice cold on her palm. Lotte yelped at the sudden change of the metal's temperature and drop the ring on the ground. She watched the jewellery bounce once, twice, until becoming still. She stared at it for a second then back up to the orb which had disappeared from her sight. She shook her head. "Maybe I am crazy," she mumbled, bending down to retrieve the ring.

But when her hand hit the floor and her eyes move to where the ring had fallen, she found it gone. She looked around, thinking she must've kicked it, but couldn't find it anywhere. She stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Alright, I'm done playing games with you. Where is my ring?" she spoke in a clear, demanding voice.

She blinked at the silent, dark room, and her hands fell to her side. She sighed deeply.

"Great, now I know I've gone crazy. I'm talking to a ghost like it's a child." She bit her lip, looking up at the clock on the fireplace mantle. "Maybe I am just seeing things." _I guess the lack of sleep has gotten to my head._

Lotte walked over to her bed, yawning, wanting nothing more than to wake up to her old apartment in Brooklynn. Over and over in her head she repeated at the strange orb she was seeing was from the lack of sleep and psychosis playing with her thoughts.

Then something gazed against her left cheek, and banged against the wall in front of her. She gasped, breathing hard from the sudden rush of adrenaline. She looked down at the ground to see the sapphire ring laying there. She blinked, swallowing the lump in her throat, turning around slowly to see the ghostly orb on the other side of the room. She bent over, not removing her eyes from the white orb floating casually in her room. Her fingers touched the cold metal, moving it against her fingers to warm it up. When she finally stood up fully, she started to walk slowly towards the moving sphere, watching it carefully, trying to figure what it really wanted. Then she stopped when it started to come closer to her. She held the ring up, showing the orb.

"Did you just throw this at me?" she asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

Silence.

"Why?"

More silence.

Then the orb started to move towards the exit. It rushed out through the wooden door. Lotte quickly followed, opening the door to the dark corridors. She ran, trying to catch up. It moved through the corridors with speed.

"Wait!" She cried out, and then she realized where it was headed. It had brought her there before.

When she saw the orb disappear behind the same locked doors she knew it was telling her to find the key and go inside. She breathed deeply, trying to regain her composure. Her hand touched the door, feeling the cold iron on her hand. _What is behind here?_

"What are you trying to tell me?"

xXx

Lotte picked at her food like a fifteen-year-old child deep in thought. She stared at the creases of the white table cloth in front of her, almost studying it while she thought of a way to convince Sebastian to let her into that room, or at least tell her what that room was. But telling him would mean telling him about the ghostly orb and she wasn't sure she could tell him yet. _He was a starving demon…the orb is a soul just asking to be captured and eaten._ "Grandfather…" she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Sebastian's voice brought her back.

She lifted her head to him. "Oh, nothing."

"Deep in thought, Lotte?" Sebastian grinned, pouring her more coffee.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, sipping the coffee.

"You haven't touched your food and you've been staring at the table for the last fifteen minutes."

She swallowed the hot liquid, feeling it burn her throat. She coughed, clearing her throat. "Have I? Guess I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately…or the last few weeks."

"Being visited by ghosts late at night, have you?"

She choked back her coffee. "What? What makes you say that? There is nothing like that happening. Not in my house. Besides," she started to smile and laugh, standing up and walking around the table, "if there were ghosts, you would definitely know about it."

He smirked at her. "Would I?"

She blinked up at him, blushing slightly. "Yes, you would. For one, I would probably scream 'ghost' like a little girl and of course you would hear it; especially at night when it's quiet; and second, I would be acting strangely and I would be speaking very fast like …"

She drifted off when she realized something: Sebastian had walked her back against the wall without her realizing, trapping her. Her hands were pressed against the painted maroon wall behind her, as her eyes moved to lock with his red ones. Her breathing grew heavy as she watched him. He was so close to her. His face only inches away.

"Like…" she repeated as he came closer.

"…you are now?" he finished, feeling his breath on her skin. Strange thing was…it was cold. Human's breath was warm, but a demon's…his…it was icy. It reminded her that the figure in front of her wasn't human.

Her eyes moved away from him. She pushed him away with her hand on his chest, and moved around him. Her breathing was still heavy and with her back facing him, she said in a low tone. "I have an appointment with Mr. Wilson. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Lotte," he called her, making her pause at the door. "You have no reason to lie to me."

Her eyes widened for a moment before sadly softening. She could feel the weight of the ring in her jacket pocket. She tightened her fists. "I have no reason to tell you the truth, and until I can trust you enough, I can't. I'll be back soon."

She could feel his eyes burning into her backside as she left the manor. Not only that, but she knew he could smell the salt in her eyes before it appeared. Once she shut the front door behind her, she leaned against it, feeling the rain land on her face and mix with the falling tears. She ran to her motorcycle, feeling the heaviness in her heart increase, and rode away on the dirt road.

The rain pelted against her skin, as she blinked fast through both tears and hitting water. Her mind wandered back to the dining room where Sebastian had her against the wall. His red eyes. His pale skin. His lips…the way they came closer to her like he was going to kiss her.

Lotte's heart leaped again, and she roared the engine as she sped faster down the windy road.

 _I can't be!_

She breathed heavily through the windy rain.

 _I can't!_

A lonely cow appeared on the road in front of her, and she slammed on the breaks just stopping in time.

"I…" she spoke out. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!"

The cow mooed in response.

She clenched her teeth. "I wasn't asking for your opinion, cow. Move!"

And she turned the throttle making the engine roar, scaring the cow off the road. Then she started to laugh. She laughed loudly through the rain, leaning her head back to the dark clouds. _Why am I having these foreign thoughts?_

She opened her eyes, riding towards her destination.

Thunder moved above her. Giants hammered drums in the heavens, and Lotte stopped in front of an old castle like building holding care for the elderly. She looked up at the dark clouds that rained down on her, eyeing the shattering sounds and the lightning that flashed frequently miles away. She ran up to the front entrance, soaked and shivering from the wind. Her body had caught up to the weather and she would probably catch a cold if she didn't get warm fast. She knocked, waiting.

A woman in her mid-forties answered. Her thick rimmed glasses, red lipstick, and white uniform told Lotte she was the resident nurse. Her hair was pinned up perfectly with no strand out of place, but Lotte could see it in her tired brown eyes that this woman hadn't slept in days.

"Can I help you?" she said in a raspy, smoker voice.

"Yes, I was wondering if…" she paused trying to remember the names of the servants she read in her grandfather's journal the night before. "…Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bodroy lived here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at her. "And who is asking?"

Lotte opened her mouth. "I'm a reporter working for the London Press and I'm doing research on the Phantomhive Family. I heard these three worked there at one point and wanted to ask them a few questions."

The lady looked her over and clicked her tongue. "Well, you aren't going to get much out of two of them. One is deaf as a bat and the other is always asleep."

"And the other?"

The lady turned her head and looked over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to Lotte. "You can ask her, but doubt she'll say anything remotely sane to you. She talks nonsense all the time. You won't get a good answer out of her."

 _She must be speaking about Mey-Rin._ "That's alright. An answer is enough."

"Very well," she stepped aside, "come in and follow me. They're in the lounge."

Lotte followed the lady to the right and through a pair of old double doors into a spacious living room full of couches and reading chairs. In one of the chairs, a small old man with a straw hat snored lightly. At one of the tables, another older man slowly played chess with nobody. He spoke loudly: "CHECK MATE!" before he moved another piece to another square. Lotte gave him an odd look. Near the window sat an old woman in a rocking chair, gazing outside at the rain. She wore thicker glasses than the nurse and was very quiet.

"Miss Mey-Rin, you have a visitor." The nurse announced.

Mey-Rin didn't move nor acknowledge Lotte.

"She's blind, so don't expect her to look at any old photos you may have," the nurse whispered in Lotte's ear.

Lotte nodded and waited for the nurse to disappear before glancing through the room again. These three people were at least one-hundred years old. The woman in front of her was obviously passed her due date and she wondered how a human could ever live this long. She sat down in the empty chair beside the woman, and leaned forward, looking deeply at Mey-Rin. Then she grabbed the old woman's hand and spoke softly, but loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Miss Mey-Rin, you don't know me, but my name is Charlotte Phantomhive. I'm Ciel Phantomhive's Granddaughter and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

Then the old woman froze, and turned her head to Lotte's direction. She could not see the woman's eyes through her clouded glasses, but the cracks in the glass and the dirt that had built up told Lotte the glasses were as old as she was. "You're a Phantomhive?"

"Yes, I'm Ciel's Granddaughter. The man you served many decades ago." She answered again.

"Ciel? Oh yes, the child…" her voice grew distant for a moment. "…how is he?"

Lotte's eyebrows burrowed, confused at the woman's question. Didn't Sebastian say to her these people left shortly after her grandfather's death? Perhaps they had dementia due to their age. Lotte swallowed and gripped the woman's hand with her other hand, rubbing the wrinkled skin. "Miss Mey-Rin, my grandfather died twenty-five years ago."

"No…that's impossible. He came here…just a month ago."

Lotte blinked at her response in confusion. Was it possible the woman was visited by someone she thought was her grandfather? The woman was blind after all.

"I saw him." Mey-Rin finished.

And Lotte paused. "You _saw_ him?"

"Yes, he was a little older than I remembered, it being over twenty years since, but his blue eyes were the same."

"Miss Mey-Rin, please excuse me if I come off of being a little rude, but aren't you blind?"

She let out a small laugh. "Blind? What gives you that idea child? I'm not blind. Why do you think I wear these glasses?"

"Sorry…just an assumption." Lotte narrowed her eyes slightly. "May I see your glasses for a moment?"

"Oh…I'm afraid I can't. You see these were given to me long ago by someone I admire greatly." The old woman rambled like she was reading a children's story. "But I can take them off for you."

"Please." Lotte replied. _Seeing her eyes will be good enough._ And the old woman took them off. Lotte smiled at the beauty of the eyes. They made her look so much younger. "You have beautiful eyes, Miss Mey-Rin. You shouldn't hide them all the time."

The woman placed her hand on Lotte's cheek. "You also have beautiful eyes. I can see clearly that you really are a Phantomhive. Nobody had bluer eyes than a Phantomhive." She removed her hand and placed her glasses back on. "My eyes must always be hidden. They aren't normal, you see. But neither is yours. Phantomhive eyes are easily recognizable."

"CHECK MATE!" the voice of the old man made Lotte jump suddenly. She blinked, and looked at the woman in front of her, seeing that she wasn't even fazed.

"Miss Mey-Rin, going back to when you thought you saw my grandfather here a month ago, are you sure it wasn't somebody else?"

"I didn't think, dear. I know I saw him. He was here."

"You also mentioned his eyes – plural."

"Yes. Blue Phantomhive eyes like yours."

Lotte shook her head. "But my grandfather wore an eye-patch. Was this man not wearing an eye-patch?"

The old woman paused then, and looked back outside. "I see. You're _his_ granddaughter. The old Master's Granddaughter."

Lotte's eyes narrowed. "Yes, that's what I've been telling you. I'm Ciel's Granddaughter."

"Wait, I'm confused now, dear. Are you Ciel's Granddaughter or my old Master's Granddaughter?"

 _Wait…she's speaking about two separate people._ Lotte leaned forward. "Miss Mey-Rin, are you saying that my Grandfather, your old master, had a brother named Ciel?"

"Not just a brother, but a twin." The old woman replied. "I thought you already knew."

Lotte leaned back, trying to figure out everything. She came in wanting to ask the old woman more about her grandfather and perhaps something on Sebastian, and ended up with a whole other secret. Sebastian had not mentioned anything about her grandfather having a twin brother. Her grandfather didn't write anything about it in his journal entries and the fact the name "Ciel Phantomhive was carved into her grandfather's crypt, told Lotte that there was only one Ciel. _But there were two?_

And one of them was possibly alive.

"I didn't…" she stood up. "I'm sorry, Miss Mey-Rin, I have to go."

"CHECK MATE!" the man at the table laughed loudly. "I KILLED THE QUEEN!"

Lotte stared at him before walking quickly out of the room. She had only closed to the doors when she came face to face with the smaller elderly man that had been asleep on the lounge chair. He was small and looked at her silently before saying: "Don't trust the stars. Don't trust the night. He'll remember…" she moved around him, feeling air decrease around her. "…he'll remember!"

And she ran out of the building, onto her motorcycle, and rode away.

Not looking back.

xXx

Lotte sped on the road back to the manor. She couldn't even think as the words of the woman's voice echoed through her thoughts, repeating the crazy reality Lotte didn't want to believe. _Only Sebastian would know the truth._ But would he tell her the truth? This senile woman didn't seem senile regardless of her age.

She gritted her teeth fighting through the stormy weather. She blinked away the oncoming wind and rain pattering her face. She could barely see anything right now. Nothing in front of her or in her family history. She was so blind that she didn't notice the cow in the middle of the road.

Until it was too late.

She hit the brakes too late and too hard, swerving off the road and into the ditch to the side. There she spent lying on her back, facing the heavens. Rain still hit her face, and she blinked away the wetness in her eyes. She breathed hard, grunting when she sat up. She felt the blood under her jacket sleeve, and she sighed in annoyance. Her stitches had opened, and if she didn't hurry back she would soon feel the effects of blood loss.

She collected her bike lying feet away, carefully assessing the damage taken. Only a few scratches and most of them were on her. She climbed on, hissing from the sudden pain in her hip. There would be a giant purple bruise later.

Carefully and slowly she rode back to the manor to face the demon that could possibly have lied to her, but also held a grasp on her heart…

…and soul.

xXx

It was mid-day when Lotte returned. The rain still fell like the curse over the city, and the night would not fall for another few hours. For that, Lotte was almost relieved. The other voice of the small elderly man scared her. His words rang loudly in her mind as well, and she was pretty sure who he was warning her about.

She opened the front door and walked in. The foyer was lit, but eeriness hovered in the atmosphere. _Fuck…not demons again._ "Sebastian?" she called.

But instead of the demon butler, another figure came around the corner: a man with a bowler hat and a long trench coat, wearing a grandfather-like smile.

"Mr. Wilson," Lotte's eyes widened, swallowing the lump in her throat, "what are you doing here?"

"He came to drop off something for you, Lotte." Another familiar voice answered, and Sebastian appeared from behind Wilson. "You're hurt." He announced, as Lotte looked down momentarily at the dripping blood at her arm. The demon had a disappointed expression on his face, causing Lotte to look away. "Where did you go? And please do not lie to me."

Lotte's hands curled into a tight fist as she felt her blood boil. She was only seconds from shooting this demon in the head for his words. She stepped forward towards the two. "You have no right to call me a liar! Not after you…both of you have hid something very important to me about my family."

Sebastian gave her an eye brow raise and Wilson gave her a curious frown. "Which is?" Sebastian asked.

She marched forward and hissed. "Why didn't you tell me my grandfather had a twin?"

The two men froze and Wilson cleared his throat. "I thought you would've known since you have possession of your grandfather's journal."

"How do you-?" Lotte began to ask, then shook her head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. He didn't write anything about it. What does matter is the fact you lied, Mr. Wilson. You told me I was the last member of the Phantomhive family. Well, I was just told by one of the servants who used to work here that _he_ is still alive. And do you both want to know who _he_ is?" She started to laugh. "Because I, honestly, found it hilarious.

"Ciel Phantomhive." She paused, waiting for their reactions. Sebastian had his eyes narrowed while Wilson returned to his smile. "Isn't it strange? The fact that there are not one, but two 'Ciel Phantomhive's'. Now I would love to hear that all of this isn't true and the woman I spoke to was nothing but a senile, century-old lady, but I think I already know the answer." She looked at Sebastian, blinking away the oncoming tears. Her voice became a soft, saddened whisper. "Besides, demons can't lie."

She wasn't sure if it was loud enough for the old man beside her to hear, but she didn't care. She knew the old man knew about the supernatural world and the activities her grandfather did. He was well aware what Sebastian was.

"It's a long story," Mr. Wilson answered.

Lotte, with arms crossed, turned her head to him, waiting.

"And it should be told over some brandy, yes?"

He stepped forward and opened his eyes to Lotte. It was the first time she saw them clearly, and chills ran down her spine when she saw those bright, green eyes behind those glasses.

"But first, I believe you want something I have."

He opened his palm to her to reveal an old, iron key. She opened her hand to him and it was dropped onto her skin. It was cold and weighed down on her palm. "What does this go to, exactly?" she asked.

"It goes to the one room you have yet to see."

And the old man gave her his most gleaming smile yet.

* * *

So yeah...that happened. Crazy chapter? Review?


	7. VII: Bloodlines

AN: And we're back! It's been awhile.

I honestly have no excuses, but the fact the manga has been giving me no leads into what material I should include, I decided to say screw it and not wait any longer. I'll be making some manga shit up at this point, but I want to make this story different then the others. I want it to be darker, sexier, and full of twists. Do you dare to open the mystery box?

 **Warnings: None.**

Chapter VII

Bloodlines

Lotte sat in the lounge room on the couch, holding a glass of brandy in her hand. Behind her, she felt the demon butler linger over her shoulder like a ghost. It irritated her. She swung back the glass a few times, repeating the same action and saying the same words she had said minutes before. "I need another one."

She poured more liquid into her glass, glancing at the old man sitting on the right side of her in a red, velvet reading chair. His eyes were closed, and he sipped the glass with a smile. She sighed, looking up at her grandfather's figure in the painting, wanting nothing more than to get inside the dead man's head.

"So…about Ciel Phantomhive," she started.

"What about him?" Wilson asked.

Lotte shot him a look. "The story, old man! Who the hell is he?"

"Ah yes, well that story goes way back to 1889. The story goes back further, of course, but my mind is so fuzzy and old to think that far back. So this story will begin in 1896, a few days before your grandfather got married."

Lotte took another swig of brandy, letting it burn her throat.

The old man leaned back deeper into his chair, taking another drink before beginning. "I met Ciel Phantomhive in August of that year, thinking he was your grandfather. However, the only difference was his eyes. He did not have the eye-patch your grandfather wore. His eyes were rounder in shape and he held a distinct _kind_ expression. However, I will assure you, Miss Phantomhive, he was far from kind. Behind those eyes held disaster. The boy was cruel, always claimed that everything was his, even the manor you're currently living in, and in doubt, he was right."

"Wait, so you mean he was the right heir to the Phantomhive name?"

The man nodded his head. "As well as Elizabeth Milford's – your grandmother's - true fiancée. He was the elder brother and was placed as the rightful heir when Vincent, your great-grandfather, passed."

"So my grandfather was the cruel one. He took what wasn't his."

Wilson shook his head. "You're wrong, but you're right. Your grandfather did take what was his, but he also didn't."

Lotte narrowed her eyes at the man, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, what your grandfather had told me decades ago, he was known to be the last remaining Phantomhive after the tragic fire that occurred in 1885. The world never really knew your grandfather existed due to his illness as a child. He never did show up during events with his father unless his fever had gone down. But when he did show up for events, he stood there like a ghost without a name. Nobody ever acknowledged him, and when they did they mistook him for his elder brother. Over the years your grandfather grew accustom to the name of Ciel and wanted nothing more than to be called that. When his elder brother died, he took the name in hopes to gain the inheritance, and he did, only because he knew his brother was gone from this world." Then he moved his head to the figure behind Lotte. "Or was he?"

Lotte looked behind her at the demon. "Sebastian? You've met him, haven't you?"

The demon's eyes closed. "Yes, we met unexpectedly when he showed up at the manor in 1889. However, that wasn't the first time I met him."

Lotte's eyes narrowed as Sebastian continued.

"The old Master and his brother had been captives for a crazed man. In desperate attempts to escape, the Master summoned me when his brother was taken…" he paused and Lotte watched his glowing red eyes open. "…and killed."

Lotte blinked at the words, turning back to the painting on the wall. "He sacrificed his own brother just to escape?"

"And in return, I came to his side. Although, I believe the young lord had no idea what he was doing at the time. There were some nasty artifacts in that room that aided the summoning. Priests were scattered around a circle that could summon some very dark spirits. They, in truth, were the ones who summoned me, only the Master got to me first."

"So that's what happened," Lotte whispered, watching the emotionless expression of the figure in the painting. "How did Ciel live? If he was a sacrifice, how did he survive that event?"

"The only way one can live through a demon summoning," Wilson answered, smiling, "Lilith."

"Lilith." She sighed. "Of course, she's part of it. So, you know about her too? How much do you know about my family?"

Wilson grinned. "My dear, I know enough to tell you that your family's involvement with the supernatural world runs very deep. You have a lot to learn still about your family and what is really out there."

Lotte shook her head. "What do you mean? Mr. Wilson, if you know anything, please, I need to know. Does this have anything to do with Lilith wanting my soul?"

"There is a lot to know about Lilith's goals. What we do know is that she is after the remaining Phantomhive bloodline. Why? I've been figure that out for many decades."

"So you've known about this for a long time?"

"I've known ever since I've met your grandfather, Miss Phantomhive. Why I didn't tell you was only to protect you. Your father wanted you to have a normal life, and indeed his dream wasn't fulfilled."

Lotte leaned forward towards the old man. "All I want to do is avenge my father so don't tell me his dream isn't going to be fulfilled. Lilith killed him, so I will kill Lilith before she kills me."

Wilson grinned. "You determination is inspiring, Miss Phantomhive. But I wonder who the real killer here is?"

Lotte blinked. "What do you mean?"

Wilson slipped his brandy silently. Lotte watched the liquid disappear from the short glass and the man's gleaming, green eyes open to look behind her once again. She narrowed her own at the man, as he licked his lips. "There are many things you have yet to know, Miss Phantomhive. Things yet to discover and I wonder if you ever will before it's too late."

"I believe that is enough of your talk, Mr. Wilson," the demon behind her stepped forward, bracing him with a small smile. "If you are trying to make my mistress upset, you are on the right tract on doing so." His smile disappeared. "However, you have crossed the line with me, and since you know what I am, I suggest you leave before I make you."

Lotte turned her head to the demon towering above her. She watched as Lawrence Wilson got up from his chair and nodded. "I understand. I apologize if I upset you, Miss Phantomhive. It was never my intention."

He bowed slightly then left the lounge. Lotte stood up, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes. "You had no right to do that."

"I did, in fact I would've killed him right there if he said any more lies."

"What lies? Sebastian, he is the only one I can really trust right now to tell me about my family's past! Now unless you can tell me where to find Ciel Phantomhive, I suggest you stay out of it."

Lotte ran out of the room after, leaving the demon behind. Her heart pounded and hurt yelling at him, but he needed to know who the boss was and what words he should never say.

Her quick footsteps echoed down the corridor. She was surprised how quickly the old man had made it down the hallway. By the time she made it into the large foyer, he had just opened the main doors. "Mr. Wilson, wait!" she called out.

The old man had his bowler hat on and jacket all buttoned up. Lotte breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"Mr. Wilson, please, I need to meet Ciel Phantomhive."

"Why for?" Mr. Wilson questioned.

"Why?" she stepped forward, stopping a few feet away. She could see the rain had stopped and stars started to appear. "He's in danger! If what you told me was really true about Ciel surviving a demon summoning because of Lilith, then they must've made a contract. Now I don't know what kind of contract or whatever, but what I do know is that he is part of the bloodline. Lilith will come for his soul. He will die! I need to warn him."

The old man frowned. "I'm sorry, Miss Phantomhive, but unfortunately Ciel Phantomhive's location is top secret and not even I know his location. Besides, he strictly told your grandfather long ago that he didn't want anything to do with the family name ever again. For all we know he could've changed his name."

"But that doesn't help the fact he's still blood. Name change or not, Lilith will go after him. Please, Mr. Wilson, I need you to find him for me."

"Miss Phantomhive…"

"If you don't, I will. And trust me; I can really cause a lot of chaos when looking for someone."

The old man sighed, and Lotte heard a pair of footsteps behind her. "I will see right to it then. Give me twenty-four hours."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Then something else struck her mind.

"Wait, how did you get that key?"

The old man stopped before he entered his car. "I was there beside your grandfather before he passed. Like I said, Miss Phantomhive, he had many secrets that can't even be found in his journal." He tipped his bowler hat and left into the night.

Lotte shut the door, leaving her hand on the cold wood for a moment.

"You shouldn't trust what the man says," the demon spoke up behind her.

She turned on her heels, looking into his glaring red eyes. "Mr. Wilson was good friends with my grandfather, he brought me here…to you. What is it about him you don't trust? You've known him for years as well, so what is it, Sebastian?"

The demon's eyes grew redder. "He…has always radiated such a strange aura - a familiar feeling that nauseates me. In addition, the fact he would say it was Lilith who brought back the master's brother so calmly and knowingly, sounds as if he was there."

"And was he? You of all should know, since it was you who was summoned."

"I was long gone by then, leaving the place burning in a fire, and even on my way out, I did not feel Lilith's presence. However, for all we know he could be lying, Lotte. Who will you trust?"

Lotte bit her lip, confused on whose words could lead her to the truth. Her hand squeezed the key. She couldn't look at the demon, and shut her eyes, holding back, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to run away. "Sebastian, you know my answer."

She could feel his presence closer now, and she opened her eyes, looking up to his face. The two stood close, staring into each other's eyes. Lotte held her breath, not knowing what to say to him. "Then tell me," he whispered.

She looked back down at his polished, black shoes, shaking her head slightly, "I…" she started, taking a deep breath, "I…am a hunter." She looked back up at him, her eyes trying to tell him her reasons in her few words. "You are a demon. We both live in two different worlds. That should be enough to answer your question."

She moved around him, heading for the stairs only for her arm to be caught by him. "Tell me what I need to do to gain your trust."

Lotte's mouth hung open slightly. She blinked towards the creature, her heart pounding. His glowing red eyes were soft, and his lips, pursed - an expression she truly hadn't seen before. She opened her mouth, and spoke, "I-" only to be cut off by a loud crash of what she thought was shattered glass impending upstairs.

Both of them turned their attention at the sound. Lotte moved up the stairs a few towards the noise, swallowing the nervous sensation at the back of her throat.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered.

"I have no idea. We are the only ones that should be in the manor," Sebastian replied.

She looked at him. "You don't smell or sense any demons do you? Because I can't."

He shook his head slightly, and she whipped her head back up the climbing stairs.

"Then what was that?"

"Lotte, have you been seeing ghosts lately?" he asked.

Her body tensed up, turning her head to him. "You asked me that already."

"And I know your answer wasn't true," he continued, as he walked towards her. "I'll ask again, have you been seeing ghosts lately?"

She turned to him on the stairs. "Sebastian, wouldn't you know the answer? You can smell souls already can't you? You can smell him."

He smirked at her. "Now I understand why you can't fully trust me," he said, moving past her. She watched him closely as he paused at her step and leaned close to her. "I am nothing but a cunning demon, trapped forever in this prison."

She remained there for a moment until he continued to speak.

"Aren't you wishing to open the door the key belongs to?"

She breathed deeply, following after him.

Down the hallway, she kept close to him, looking around for anything else that could happen. "If you could smell a soul in this manor, why haven't you eaten it?"

"Because he will not let me."

She stopped in front of him. "It really is my grandfather, isn't it?" He didn't answer, so she continued. "Wasn't his soul yours to begin with?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

Another crash behind her, and Lotte whipped her head around to a small, blue orb floating at the end of the hallway with the shattered vase below it. The same orb she had encountered several times already. She swallowed the lump in her throat, walking slowly towards it again, making sure she was aware of the demon behind her that could race towards the ghostly shape any moment.

Then the orb raced off around the corner, with her racing quickly after it. She could feel Sebastian's presence closely behind her, following her every step down the twists and turns of the Phantomhive Manor. Then he moved quickly in front of her, his form disappearing in a quick flash. She thought for sure he would get the orb and devour it, but when she turned another corner, she barely had time to stop when she saw his halted figure.

"Sebast-" She was cut off by the orb floating only feet away from the two.

She remained still, moving her eyes from the orb to the demon beside her. His eyes didn't scream hunger, but she knew deep down he was fighting the urge to leap forward and capture his prey like a lion.

She stepped forward again, reaching out to the glowing sphere. "Grandfather," she whispered. "If that is you, please, give us a sign."

And so it did. It raced down the hallways a ways and disappeared behind the same iron door as before. She knew what she needed to do.

Her hand unraveled the iron key and looked at the key hole under the handle. She looked to the demon behind her, swallowing. His eyes were glued to the door, concentrating on whatever was behind it.

"Sebastian," Lotte spoke up, "what is behind this door?"

"The old Master's quarters," he answered shortly, his tone holding no emotion.

Lotte took a deep breath, placing the key in the hole, turning it until she heard it click. With her hand on the door knob, she turned the cold iron metal, swinging the door open into darkness. She heaviness of dust entered her nose, irritating it, and the dampness of humidity that has seeped through cracks in the roof over the decades left a lingering wet smell she couldn't stand. There would be no electricity here. She pulled out her flashlight from her belt, shining it into the dusty darkness of her grandfather's old bedroom.

Then her breath was caught when she saw the sight of it.

In the small gathering room was long iron wires stretched wall to wall. Dozens of them strung about like a twisted spider web. The walls were covered with a thin layer of iron and under the red, moldy carpet was a hard iron surface. The room was no longer a room, but a fortress to keep out supernatural entities.

She looked at Sebastian. "Why would my grandfather do this?"

"It wasn't your grandfather, but your father who redid the room after the Master's death. I was no longer allowed to enter, and why? I never found out. The room was locked and the key was given to the closest friend of the Master's."

"But why would my father do this?" She looked back at the darkened room, her flashlight reflecting off the iron wires.

"He must've hid a secret inside that he didn't want me to discover. My guess is your grandfather must've asked your father to renovate his room so his soul would be preserved and kept hidden from Lilith."

"So it was Grandfather we saw, and he's trapped too." Lotte stepped inside the room. "I'll find out what they were hiding."

But once a few feet into the room, the door behind her slammed shut. She turned around quickly, trying to unlock it. On the other side, she could hear Sebastian call out her name in what she thought sounded like panic.

"Sebastian!" she called out.

She could hear him grunt in pain as he tried to open the iron door. She tried to turn the door knob too with no luck.

"Sebastian, stop! You'll burn! I'm okay. Don't worry, I'll figure another way out."

"Lotte, be careful! The room may be highly unstable and may have traps hidden for those who may get inside. Be aware of your surroundings."

She nodded. "I will."

Lotte looked around the small room again. All sound was shut off and there was nothing but silence surrounding her. She shone the flashlight back on the wires, touching the first one in front of her, reacting suddenly when she felt a prick on her finger. Blood has been drawn as she looked at the small drip coming out of her finger.

"These wires are like razors." She looked at the mess of them between her and the main bedroom chamber doors. _One wrong move and my head could be cut clean off._ "But I've been in worse."

She maneuvered her way through the webs, ducking, crawling, and climbing over every one. The thick layer of dust made her eyes water and nose itch, and she held in the many sneezes that would throw her off. But after several minutes of moving through the mess, she attached her body to the iron door that held the main chambers, the same room her grandfather passed in. She opened it slowly, releasing the breath she had been holding while going through her first obstacle. And as she took her first step through the doors, moving her flashlight through the dusty, furnished room, she didn't have enough time to notice the long wire inches off the ground until her foot caught it. Her eyes moved quickly due to her confusion to see the wire set perfectly, her foot catching it. Then a deep rumble sounded through the walls, and she barely had enough time to move as she saw the sharp piece of iron coming towards her from the ceiling. She jumped to her left, in time for her to see the sharp object swing down through the doorway like a pendulum. Her heart raced as she used the wall to stand up. She breathed quickly, trying to escape the fact she almost died.

 _Not even Sebastian would've been able to save me from that._ "Damn, Father, you're good," she muttered.

She looked around, seeing the old nineteenth century style furniture still scattering the room. The wardrobe was full of old ratted clothes that were once highly expensive and fit a high ranked noble. The whole piece of the furniture hung at an angle as the wood seemed to be breaking apart. The curtains hanging from the windows were torn, but shielded the room from the moonlight outside.

Lotte opened the tattered fabric from the windows, letting the eerie moonlight seep though and place the iron chambers in a heavy blue glow. She looked at the bed where she could almost see her dying grandfather lying there. The bed's silk fabric was torn and she could smell mold out of the mattress. The frame had been destroyed after years of neglect and damage from falling drips of water above.

She moved around the room when she noticed a single photo hanging on the fireplace mantle. She took it in her hands and examined it, blowing the dust from the broken glass. Right away she knew what it was. A family photo of her grandfather, his parents and his brother. Both her grandfather and his brother looked identical, and apart from a slightly sickly look in her grandfather's eyes, she could barely tell them apart.

She had heard from the journal that her grandfather had been ill during his years with severe asthma, like her as a child; he spent a few summers in bed. And after hearing more information about it through Wilson that night, she knew who was who in the photo.

She took the photo out, noticing a piece of light brown paper fall to the floor. She picked it up, opening the page slowly, curious to know what it was. Then her grandfather's words appeared in front of her and she began to read the faded handwriting in her head.

 _December 30, 1942_

 _This will be my last words alive as I am no long able to move besides the inked quill in my hand. I have discovered the truth of the Faustian contract, the contract I thought Sebastian had over me! But in fact my soul was never to be his. I know the truth behind it all and where my soul will go after I die. He doesn't feed on human souls. I don't know why he never told me the truth, even after I ordered to never tell me lies. I thought that vile demon kept his darker secrets from me all my life, but that wasn't the truth. Now I know after all these years, I have figured him out. He has always worked for her, wanting his powers back, but doesn't know anything about it. Believe me when I say he doesn't remember who he truly is. I don't know who he is, and alas, I don't believe I ever will, but Sebastian is something bigger, more powerful than a demon. He isn't part of the Black Crows, only he believes he is. She will come when I die and reveal it to him, or will keep him like a slave for her own pleasure. However, I will not let her. I cannot let Sebastian have his powers return to him as I am afraid the world will be destroyed if it does. A grave infection will spread under his rule. But his power is not all that is hidden from the curse. Something deep underground stirs, and whatever it may be, I cannot let anyone have it. I have ordered my son to recreate my chambers into a nightmare of iron and traps. No demon or supernatural entity will enter. Not even she will be able to take my soul. Do believe me whoever you are. My body may be weak, but my mind is clear. Don't let her take me away, and don't release Sebastian from his internal prison. Or the world will die._

 _-C. P._

Lotte's hands shook as she lowered the paper down. There was no way what her grandfather said was true. He would've been delirious regardless if he thought so or not. He was a day from death. But he mentioned 'her' several times. She had an idea who it was and if it was true, was Sebastian something other than a demon? Was it possible there was an entity out there more powerful? Did Lilith really do something to his memories? What was her goal truly?

She looked back at the photograph- the thin photographic paper feeling rough and delicate in her fingers. She was careful not to damage it. Then she turned it over and saw the faded inked words "Hide the soul from the moonlight" scribbled on the back.

Her eyes narrowed at the words, trying to figure out what it all meant. Then she looked at the wall on the other side of the window to her right and noticed something behind the falling, hideous blue wallpaper. She raced over, seeing a white line painted on the wood.

Then she started to tear the wallpaper down.

Quickly as she could she tore the paper away like a mad man, moving fast in the pale moonlight. She grunted every movement until finally revealing a name.

"Lilith." She spoke through her breath.

Then she noticed more white lines beside the name, and continued to tear away the paper until the entire wall was bare. She was everywhere. Her name scattered all over the walls in perfect synchronization. Line after line was her- the white paint staining her identity over and over.

And Lotte knew her grandfather wasn't behind it.

"Oh gods, Father. What have you done?" she breathed.

She sank to her knees, her eyes still tracing the words on the wall, landing on the last one in the corner, one written in a different colour than the others. This one made Lotte's stomach turn as she realized it was blood that wrote The White Demon's name.

Then under the old rug she saw the slight change of iron colour - a red tint in the metal. Lotte moved from the rug, and removed it quickly, seeing something too familiar to her.

A summoning circle.

Each line drawn with blood.

"So, this is where you summoned her, Father. But why here? Why would you summon her here? Unless…you were trying to kill her." Lotte's eyes widened at the thought. "You fool."

And she was so deep into mourning her own father's mistake that she didn't see the dark shadow creep over her, hiding her from the flooding moonlight outside. Her eyes were shut and her hand pounded hard on the iron floor. When she opened them back up and saw how darker it had become, she knew something was off. Light was still coming in, except around her. The dark shape moved slightly and that was when she froze.

What would be behind her, she didn't know. If it was someone, she would've heard them. The only explanation she could think of was… _a ghost._

She slowly moved her head to look over her shoulders. Her breathing was coming out in short huffs. Her hand gripped her gun hanging at the back of her belt. And when she turned around fully she didn't take any time to release the scream built up inside of her.

Standing there, clothes and face covered with blood, was her father…his entire form disfigured and falling apart.

She dropped her flashlight and didn't hesitate to fire that gun.

It ricocheted off the walls once and she had to duck as the bullet came flying back. When she stood back up, her father was gone…at least she thought it was her father.

Lotte didn't stay any moment longer.

She quickly went around the same wires as before, and started pounding the locked door. She called Sebastian's name as he called back.

"Please, get me out of here!" she cried, already feeling the panic tears rushing down her face.

Then she heard a sound behind her, and the slight murmur of her name. She turned to see the same figure standing in the middle of the tangled web, stepping through them like the wires weren't there. She kept banging on the door, pleading help from the demon on the other side. Already, she could feel Sebastian's demonic strength trying to break the door down, but failing.

"Char…lo…tte…" the ghost spoke again, coming even closer.

Once she turned to it again, it charged at a blurred speed, mouth gapped open trying to scream. Eyes grew hollow and dark. And his entire body got covered with more blood.

She screamed the loudest she has ever screamed in her life, pounding hard on the door until it opened, and she fell into Sebastian's arms and onto the floor. She kept her head buried in his chest, not wanting to move or see.

Sebastian's arms had wrapped around her like a comfort blanket, moving his hand through her hair. She felt safe in his arms, and for some reason, didn't want to move. Although confused, she remained there, only moving deeper into his chest.

"Lotte, what did you see?" he chest rumbling when he spoke.

"It wasn't him," she mumbled in his chest before looking up at his face. "It wasn't my grandfather we saw earlier. It was my father. It was him I've been seeing…and…he…"

Her face disappeared back into his chest.

When Sebastian moved her to her bedroom, she quietly asked him to stay. Without any more words the two laid together in her bed. Lotte didn't even think when she placed her head on his chest once more, and wrapped her arms around him, while he did the same. All she cared about was being safe, and safe was apparently in his arms. Lotte was too scared to argue.

And the two remain in that position until sunrise.

* * *

Phew! That's all done and stuff! I am not responsible for any nightmares that may occur. Sorry Lotte! o/

Please review! Really helps me out. :)


	8. VIII: The Ties That Bind

AN: Ack, I'm sorry this is late. It's been a year since this story was published and wanted it to be published on that date, but I was caught up with school and health issues. I'm back though so I hope you'll forgive me. I want to make this story awesome so I do apologize if the updates are longer than it should be.

Again I really struggled with this chapter...man I rewrote it at least four times. *falls on the floor*

 **Warning: Contains major spoilers from chapter 129 to 136.**

Chapter VIII

The Ties That Bind

 _It was him again. The same disfigured figure she encountered before. Skin fell off the bone. Red liquid dripped from open wounds. He called her. Over and over and over he called her by her full name._

" _Charlotte."_

 _It was a familiar voice. A voice that used to tell her bedtime stories about far off castles and fairy-tales when she was little. A voice she would often repeat in her head to help her sleep at night. A voice she long craved for comfort during her dark, long nights of hunting hellish beasts._

 _A voice she knew when she moved overseas she would never hear again._

 _And yet she did._

 _She couldn't move. Terrified, she tried to close her eyes and pretend she was off in one of those fairy-tale settings; however, the castle she was in was no place for a princess. The iron still felt cold on her hand, even though she was no longer touching it. The wires still cut her skin, even though she could no longer feel it._

 _The ghost of her father…._

 _He haunted her mind like a virus. It overtook her, controlled her like a puppet. She wanted to make sure he was proud of her, happy of her actions growing up. She was worried when she saw him, falling apart before her eyes, but not through fear of his decaying body._

" _Why have you not…avenged me?"_

 _His voice hissed through her mind like a poisonous snake biting her. There was no pride in his tone, only disappointment._

 _Lotte shivered, feeling the oxygen slowly dissipate from her surroundings. Pale moonlight flooded the room, revealing her grandfather's chambers. She felt as if she was underwater. The gravity pushed fifty stone weights on her body. She couldn't escape! She couldn't breathe! She tried to reach out to her father for help, but only drowned._

 _And the only sound she could hear was the ring of a phone._

 _Standing right in front of her._

 _The room she was in had disappeared and now stood darkness. The phone still rang as she circled around trying to locate the sound. She started to run, feeling like she was getting nowhere. Her breathing came out in loud huffs of air, weighing on her. Then it appeared behind her - the sound of the ringing. A black phone, illuminated by a small light, floated like a ghost above. She walked slowly towards it as the ringing continued._

 _The phone taunted her as she stood in front of it, hesitant to pick it up. If she did who would be on the other line?_

 _But her hand grabbed the cold handle and said a simple, but careful hello._

" _Lotte…" the deep, smooth voice replied._

 _Her eyes widened from the familiar voice. Tears formed in her eyes. "Sebastian?"_

" _Lotte, it's time to wake up," he said, his tone calm._

 _Lotte felt his calming tone confusing. She was trapped, didn't he know? "Wake up? I am awake! Sebastian…"_

" _Time to wake up," he repeated again._

" _Sebastian, I can't!" She started to raise her voice in panic. "I'm trapped!"_

 _Then her ear's started to ring. She hissed as the ringing intensified like someone had pierced inside her ear with a needle. She dropped the phone as if it had burned her skin and looked up as she felt warmth. A white light in front of her appeared, moving closer and closer. As it grew, she saw what it really was._

 _A fire._

 _A burning blaze engulfed the entire dark room._

xXx

Lotte opened her eyes to the green canopy above her and the constant ringing still reverberated throughout the room. She was awake.

With nobody lying beside her.

She sat up to see Sebastian in his full alter standing beside her bed, and the ringing of the phone on her nightstand. She looked at him once before answering the phone, ceasing the repetitive noise.

"Yeah," she answered groggy, rubbing her temples.

"Miss Phantomhive," the voice of Lawrence Wilson echoed through her ear, almost worse than the ringing. "I found him."

Her eyes shot to the demon staring deeply at her in return.

"He's a large estate thirty-five kilometers north of London. It's hard to find and it's concealed by a mass of trees, but my liaison found it with only a little effort."

She didn't question it. Not with Sebastian in front of her. But she knew…she knew he could hear everything Lawrence Wilson was saying. She gave a short, "Thank you," and hung up the phone.

Lotte kept her eyes on the demon as he gave her a small smile and left the room saying breakfast was on the table. There was no mention of what happened last night. No mention of her skin touching his in a terrifying embrace. She felt her face grow warm from the thought of it.

But it chilled once she realized he had left her side before she awoke. She felt a twinge in her heart.

She shook her head, trying to clear the thought from her head. It wasn't as if she was upset with his departure. He was a demon! Her being upset with a notion such as this would be inconceivable! But as her feet touched the cold marble floor, she paused to realize her heart felt different than what her brain knew to be true. She was upset. She was upset that she didn't wake up to him lying beside her still comforting her about last night. It pissed her off that she felt like this.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. _I'm acting like a child!_

So she took a deep breath, deciding to let it go.

She dressed slowly, placing her gun in the holder on her belt, hiding it from view. She looked into the body length mirror, missing her leather jacket that had gotten her through some harsh battles. Her dark hair was loosely hanging over her substitute jacket, black still but not the leather touch she was used to.

Lotte took her time going down to the dining hall for breakfast. Her hands felt wet as her nerves rose. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and walked down the wide, worn-out red carpet staircase. Her footsteps echoed once reaching the reflecting marble floor. She looked around, feeling an empty presence, and of what, she didn't know.

There was no part of her that forgot her father's ghost was still looming inside the shadows of this old manor.

But another part wondered where her grandfather's soul hid. Her eyes looked down to her left side at the other weapon hidden under the black jacket. Her grandfather's pistol, the radiant silver reflecting off the light in the large room; and her hand touched the cold iron, not knowing what to do with it. In her pocket she felt the heavy weight of her grandfather's ring, the sapphire stone rubbed against her finger prints when she touched the gem. She felt it.

It burden of her family's past decisions.

It caused her head to ache annoyingly.

She silently groaned as she opened the dining room door, rubbing her neck to loosen the built-up tension, pausing when she noticed the empty table. The wood shone with fresh polish, but no dishes decorated the surface. She walked around it, eyeing the space as she called out Sebastian's name.

Receiving no answer.

She walked over to the other entrance, sticking her head out into the darkness of the servant's quarters and the hallway to the kitchen.

"Sebastian?" she called out again, receiving no reply.

Lightning struck the room, illuminating it in a white flash. She jumped slightly, twisting towards the rain splattered window. She walked towards it watching the rain fall onto the glass. The only sounds she heard were the rain drops falling and distant thunder.

Cracked lightning flashed in the sky in front of her eyes.

She looked down at the misty road.

There was no hesitation in her steps. Lotte knew this was her only chance. Sebastian had disappeared and from what happened in the last twelve hours, her confrontation with him could be postponed for all she could care. The more time she could process her decisions the less she would blush in front of him.

She opened the door, looking back at the empty foyer behind her. If Sebastian was around, she knew he would be giving her a disappointed expression through his own accord. He wouldn't allow her to step foot outside.

And yet she closed the door behind her, and leaned against it in the rain. She rested her head back, looking up, feeling the raindrop on her face. Her breathing was deep. She bit her lip and opened her eyes to the dark skies.

She raced to her bike which rested on the side of the building. The key entered the ignition, and the engine roared to life.

With one last look at the dark windows of the manor, she raced off onto the wet, dirt road.

 _Thirty-five kilometers north of London._

Her eyes narrowed at Mr. Wilson's words. It rang in her head like a broken record player. She was to meet a relative, and not just any relative.

Him.

The man who would look exactly like her late grandfather.

The man they all called 'Ciel'.

The entire way she tried to think about what kind of man her great uncle would be. Would he have a kind smile? Would he carry the same hard, blue glare as her grandfather did in all the painting in the manor? What would he sound like? The man would be in his nineties, so Lotte could see him with less of a smile and more of an uncanny expression of disgust.

Her hands shook through the rain, and it wasn't because of the cool air.

The man she would meet scared her.

Sebastian's perception on her great uncle's character seemed concerning. Lotte felt as if Ciel was a powerful person in Sebastian's eyes. When Wilson spoke of him, the demon butler seemed fearful of the old man.

What about Ciel Phantomhive made a demon feel fear?

One thing Lotte knew as she reached a thick, forest road was Ciel Phantomhive would not be an easy person to question.

The forest branched in all directions. Tree scattered the landscape like a maze. Tall wooden skyscrapers reached into the heavens. The road was mudded and non-existent. Lotte growled when her bike slowed and her wheel glued into the soft, damp earth.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath.

She hopped off, sticking her boots into the mud. Her steps were slow walking through the sticky ground. She trudged her way through the thick brush, shivering slightly from the rain falling through the leafy ceiling.

When she emerged from the thick greenery, she was met by a vast pastor. A green meadow stretched for over hundreds of acres like ocean waves, with a large walls and a building rising over the misty horizon.

She quickly moved through the tall, green stems. As she closed in on the walls, she noticed the extent of the height. Tall, silver-colour walls stretched thirty feet into the grey, misty skies. On either side, the walls ran across the ground like a giant box. As she walked along them, she guided her hand across the wet, cold metal until it reached the end. Lotte backed away to take a look at the main entrance. It was a giant gate, a few feet taller than the walls. It was a mess of gothic circles and spikes sticking out like a medieval weapon. The iron twisted like iron vines to paint of a picture of death to demons. Through the gate she got a view of the giant manor beyond. It was taller than the Phantomhive manor, reaching at least fifty or sixty feet into the dark heavens. The walls were made of iron, with the door and all windows shut tight with iron shutters and bolts. There was no life to this property. It was then Lotte shivered, releasing the shaking breath she had been holding in.

Ciel Phantomhive had created a fortress to keep the supernatural out at all costs.

Her hand gripped one of the cold, wet metal braces of the gate. It didn't look like it had been opened in years. She shook it, trying to see if it would do something, but once she noticed the large chain and lock, she sighed heavily at her stupidity.

 _They had to get out from somewhere,_ she told herself.

She looked at the dark house again, staring at it as if it would crumble to pieces.

Lotte rested her head on the iron gates, trying to figure out a way into this impossible fortress. She refused to give up. Ciel Phantomhive needed to be warned, and as Lotte backed away from the gates, she knew what she had to do.

She climbed.

The spiraling curves of the iron were small, but perfect footholds for her tiny feet. Her hands grabbed the spikes sticking out from the gate, a few grazing against her stomach. She had to be careful, one slip or wrong move would cause one of the spikes to pierce her pale skin. Her breathing heaved as she carried her way up the thirty feet of pure iron death.

She climbed over the top, slowly descending into the iron cage. Once at the bottom and on the other side of the gate, she took in the manor before her. The gothic-like fortress stood like a metal giant, trying to intimidate every nerve in her body.

It didn't work.

She walked down the barren, dirt pathway and stood face to face with a doorknob shaped like a gargoyle's face from Paris.

Then she knocked.

And waited.

And took a deep breath as the door opened with a loud creak.

There was a woman on the other side, around the same age as she, with hair braided neatly and wearing plain grey clothes. She looked at Lotte nervously, figuring out why a strange girl was standing outside in the rain and how she got inside the massive iron cage.

"Yes?" she asked. "Can I help you?"

As Lotte answered, she read the woman's expression. Her eyes moved constantly behind Lotte and she knew why. Lotte narrowed her eyes, and realized it wouldn't be easy getting to see her long, lost relative. So she lied. "Yes, hi, I'm here from the London Press and I'm doing an article on the top most interesting houses in Britain, and I just happened to come across yours accidently and thought I could ask you a few questions."

"Oh…uh…I don't own this house," she answered, hesitant on her words.

"That's alright, is the owner-"

"He's busy," the woman cut her off.

Lotte opened her mouth to reply then smiled kindly. "My apologies, but it is honestly an interesting-"

"How did you get in here?" the woman asked, cutting Lotte off again.

Lotte paused for a few second. "Oh, well the front gate of course. It was open," she gestured her hand towards the gate, "So I thought I would let myself in. My apologies if I did something wrong. I did close the gate and saw there were locks, so made sure it was secure."

The woman opened the door a little more, placing her hand to her chest as if she had done something embarrassing. "Oh dear, I must've forgotten to lock the darn thing. Sometimes the chains are so heavy you see that it's hard to lock, especially in this weather when it's so wet and cold. The master would be very unimpressed with it. I thank you for doing that. I'll see you out now."

The woman began to force Lotte more out into the open when she stopped her. "You're welcome, and to repay my generous actions in securing your house, if I could ask the owner of this beautiful establishment a few questions, that's all I would want. Then I shall be on my way."

The woman's eyes moved over her shoulder and back towards Lotte, still avoiding her gaze. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. The Master is very busy."

Lotte pushed more. "Please, just a few questions. That's all I ask for. This…this may be a huge find for me. I could finally put good food on the table for my children. Please…"

Lotte knew her words were wrong, but if it was the only way to be in the same room as Ciel Phantomhive, she would do anything. Her time with the FBI wasn't all bad, and she smiled as the woman finally agreed letting her into the great iron castle.

Inside was pure silver in colour. Tall ceiling covered head to toe in a silvery reflection. A large staircase, with grey marble, led into disappearing corridors which Lotte assumed were nothing but grey in colour. There were no bright arrangements of reds, blues, or other colours. Only silver or grey. Lotte frowned at the sight.

"You're lucky that you're wearing proper clothing. The master isn't too fond of colour," the woman mentioned, as Lotte was led into a small study with two black sofas and a black table in between. The fireplace on the other side of the room was not lit and looked like it hadn't been lit in sometime, making the whole room feel cold and depressing.

"Why?" Lotte answered, sitting on one of the sofas.

The woman paused for a moment with her eyes gaze down, and then shook her head. "I don't know. He doesn't speak much about it." Lotte watched as the woman began to walk out. "The master will be but a moment."

Lotte didn't reply to the woman as she closed the study doors. Lotte took the time to look around the empty room. The walls were bare, clearly made of iron. The metal reflected slightly off the little light from the small lamps. Otherwise, she kept still. Nervous as she was, her little training with the FBI had made her like a statue when confronted with people or demons. Show no fear, speak of no fear, and they would feel no fear.

There were voices. She turned her head to the left of her as she heard the loud voice of a male. It echoed through the entire mansion, reaching her ears clearly. Clearly her distant relative was upset with this unexpected visitor. The woman's voice was small, but still reached her fine. She was trying to apologize and yet, couldn't. A loud slap bounced through the doors, and Lotte stood up immediately just as the doors rapidly opened.

It was then she came face to face with an old, but very annoyed man.

He shuffled forward with his cane aiding his sore legs. He's brilliant blue eyes, plural, stared at her with pure disgust. As if a speck of dirt had appeared on a white table cloth, he wasn't happy. She had found him.

Ciel Phantomhive.

He stopped to stare and judge her as she did the same. The woman came back in and asked quietly, "Would you fancy some tea, Master?"

He did nothing.

"And you, Miss?" she asked, Lotte.

Lotte looked at the woman briefly, spotting the newly, red mark on her cheek- the only colour in the manor. She gave the woman a small shake of the head, and she disappeared quickly after.

Lotte blinked back at the old man. His thin, grey hair was brushed back neatly. He wore black, nothing else. His clothing was elegant though, clearly high class and expensive. His face, although full of many wrinkles due to his age, and a mouth surrounded by a well-trimmed beard, painted a frustrated expression. Lotte had interrupted his life after all, trespassed onto a land not many people could find. She already knew he would have more questions than she had.

"So," he began, sitting down, "my handmaiden tells me you come from the London Press because of my home. Tell me, how did you find this place?"

His voice made Lotte's skin crawl. Was this what her grandfather would sound like if he was alive? The thick, London accent sounded the words through a way that could give children nightmares.

"I was just driving around, Sir," Lotte answered with a smile, continuing. "I'm glad you have time in your busy schedule to speak to me about your home."

The old man leaned back against the sofa, and gestured his hand for her to continue.

"First off, why here?" she asked. "You could live anywhere else, why out in the middle of nowhere and yet close to town?"

"I don't like noise. Next"

Lotte blinked at the unexpected response. She was hoping for more.

"I see your home is made of some sort of metal, iron to be exact. Can you expand on the reasoning behind it?"

"I like to be unique."

Another short and simple answer. Lotte moved on. "I noticed coming inside there is no colour. Not even flowers planted neither outside nor any kind of colour inside. Can you tell me why?"

"I'm allergic to flowers. Besides, it's always raining. Why have a garden in a place with no sun?"

"And the lack of colour?"

He shrugged. "I like grey."

She nodded, realizing she was running out of fake interview questions.

"Why aren't you writing this down?" the old man asked unexpectedly.

"Oh, I write it all up in my head," she replied, pointing to her head.

"You are a strange journalist, child. You even remind me of someone I used to know," he grinned lightly through his beard.

"Oh? Interesting. Next question-"

"You aren't from here, child." He suddenly interrupted. "Your accent is American."

Lotte blinked at his comment, wondering why he decided now to mention it. "Yes."

"So why come to Britain of all places? Tell me that."

Lotte froze at the question, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Do you have family here?" he asked.

Lotte's eyes locked with his.

"Did you inherit something that made you come back?"

She felt her heart begin to race.

Ciel leaned forward, his blue eyes glaring into her soul. "Or perhaps you carry something with you. A burden- one that you feel you must end before moving on with your life. A sort of… curse placed on your family due to a certain member of blood."

Lotte's glare hardened with each word spoken. And at the very end, she cut the journalist act and went back to her hunter-like personality. She said in a low tone with her lips pursed. "You know."

He continued his grin. "You're a Phantomhive, and not only that, you're _his_ granddaughter. It's Charlotte, isn't it?"

"If you knew that much, why wait to speak up?"

He leaned back against the sofa, coughing slightly. "My dear, I am old. I am not as sharp as I used to be. But I am sharp enough to notice those damn, blue eyes walking into my house."

Lotte remained silent as she felt the old man's shadow grow bigger over her.

"I'll answer one of your questions truthfully now, Charlotte; the reason why I live in an iron fortress." He leaned forward. "It's because of Her."

Her eyes widened. "Lilith."

"I am not sure if you know, but a long time ago, she brought me back from the other side. Of course, I later realized she was only using me. Typical demons. Never trust them.

"It was an order for her to break a damn curse. For years, she's tried to capture me, but I was smarter than her. I live in a solid fortress she can't even step into without suffering. Even now at the end of my life, I can always see those damn demons at my gates wanting my soul. She's waiting for me to pass over so I can finally be hers. This is why I do not associate with the Phantomhive name anymore. I haven't for over fifty years now. I do so to hide away from them. I'm safe here and when I go out I make sure to go with protection. And it's all because my idiotic brother wouldn't keep his mouth shut and stay out of supernatural family affairs."

"You said for an order. Who ordered her?"

"The very same that the curse is placed upon: The Father of Darkness himself."

Lotte knew who he was speaking of. "Lucifer."

"You're a smart child. Good to know you got the smart genes from the other side of family."

Lotte ignored his bitter comment. "So Lucifer ordered her to collect our family's souls to break a curse? So what? He can make the living world a part of Hell? "

"I do not know the small details, but she told me when I was brought back that my purpose was to wait until the sky turned red at the break of day, then I would help turn the world around. I learned later on it was because of some kind of power that was imprisoned centuries ago and once released would…transform the world."

"You mean end it."

He placed his wrinkled, arthritic finger to his lips. "Best be quiet, Lucifer is listening."

"Listening?"

"He's still walks the Earth in physical form. He preys on those whose lives have ended and are not protected from that which can harm a creature not from this world. Nobody knows what he looks like. It is his power that has been imprisoned, but that doesn't stop him from collecting the dead with a scythe."

Lotte's mouth gapped open a bit. "Are you telling me Lucifer…is Death itself?"

She was surprised from his words. She had heard of Death, and the Shinigami or grim reapers that followed him like mindless puppies. But there was nothing in the books she had read, demons she had come across, or hunters that have told her Death and Lucifer were the same thing.

"You finally figured it out."

Lotte blinked, trying to figure out the puzzle. She stood up, walking towards the window and watched the drops of water follow a steady stream down the glass. "Why though? How did his power get imprisoned in the first place?"

"Did you not read the Bible when you were younger?"

Lotte turned on her heels slowly, keeping her eyes on the man. "No, my beliefs ended when my father was murdered by Lilith."

"I, too, no longer believe. However, that does not mean They don't exist."

"If you are speaking about God and Angels and all that Heavenly crap, I don't care. All I care about is finding Lilith and destroying her before the curse can be lifted so I can avenge my father's death." She crossed her arms and went back to staring outside.

"As well as release the one still trapped in the Phantomhive manor." Ciel Phantomhive added.

She twisted her body around and marched over to the old man, towering over him. "What do you know about that?"

"My child, it was all because of that damn butler that we are in this mess. He's all part of it. Haven't you figured out?" Ciel Phantomhive's face changed into a concerned expression, one that Lotte found disturbing.

"Figured what out?"

"Who he really is?" he remained in a frown that made Lotte's skin crawl. "There are many things in this world we don't know. Mysteries we cannot explain." He raised a finger. "However, there is one thing we know of: Lilith wants our souls to release Lucifer's power so he can control the souls of the dead. But what does the butler have to do with it?"

Lotte struggled to answer. "Lilth was after him from the beginning. He already told me he worked for her and he disobeyed orders."

"Is that what he wants you to think or what you want to think? You stay with him even after the fact you despise demons. Why?"

Lotte narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Do you care for him?"

"I..." she blushed slightly.

"Or maybe it's something deeper." He gave her a small smile. "Perhaps, you are in love with him."

Lotte's eyes widened with the words, moving her gaze away. She shook her head. "I…."

"He may not know who he truly is but he will soon." the old man coughed, taking out a small white handkerchief. When he pulled it away from his mouth, Lotte noticed the specks of blood.

Lotte shook her head, arms crossed. "You know Lilith will come after you whether you stay in this iron prison or not."

Ciel Phantomhive sighed. "But I am living my life until the end. That's what I wanted. She can have my soul after for all I care."

"Don't you care what will happen after the curse breaks?"

"No," he replied shortly, leaning back once again. "I will not be here to witness it, so why should I care? This place is a Hellhole anyways. It deserves to become what it is already. Let them return to this world that was once theirs. Let Them come and claim what is theirs. Let God suffer for once from what he did to me and my family…to His family." He spat. "I can care less."

Lotte clicked her tongue, feeling the rage build in her system. "So that's it…you're giving up. You won't help me. I thought you were the great Ciel Phantomhive that lived through a cult summoning. Guess you are nothing more than a fake." Then she pulled the sapphire ring from her pocket and slammed it on the table.

The man looked at the ring with no expression on his face. "Why are you here, Charlotte?" he asked simply, ignoring her angered words.

"For help."

"My help? I am an old man."

Lotte struggled with her words. "I need to know how to find and kill Lilith before it's too late."

"So you think because I have met her and she brought me back that I would have step by step instructions on how to kill the most powerful demon that ever existed and the daughter of Death itself? You are a fool."

She pursed her lips, leaning down at him. "I'm a hunter, old man. I can do it if I just know how to find her. I know she can't be killed like a normal demon, so how can I destroy her?"

"You can't."

She blinked. "What? Of course I can. It's not impossible."

"But it's impossible for a human. Lilith was created by Death, therefore only Death or one of his brothers can destroy her."

"Brothers?"

Then everything went silent before the man could answer. Lotte looked around the room quickly to see any changes and saw it. The window.

The rain had stopped.

The sun had gone down.

And the moon was out.

The door swung open and the landlady came rushing in. She was out of breath and Lotte had a feeling it wasn't because it was tea time.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but they're out there."

The man quickly stood up, giving Lotte a cold, hard glare. "I think it's time you left."

"Wait," Lotte tried to halt the rush of the two humans shoving her out into the outside. "You can't just…"

The door opened and the landlady pushed her outside. The cold, brisk clear air hit her skin at a rapid rate. Behind her, she could feel them lurking in the shadows, waiting…hunger touching their tongues…desire. She turned her head slightly before looking back at the landlady and Ciel Phantomhive inside the iron fortress. Ciel said one last thing.

"Time will come when red will paint the skies in the Devil's blood. It will be then when the Four Horsemen will rise from their slumber and rain upon the living world with their terror and fright. The world will not be prepared for what is to come for Heaven's Archangels may appear in sight."

Lotte gave him a questioning stare.

"I will be in touch," he finalized.

And the shut the door behind her.

Lotte started at the door for some time, trying to figure out his final words. He was a crazed mad-man, but what if his words are true, she would be facing a harsh battle ahead. Lilith could not be killed by a normal hunter's weapon, but what if there was something else besides Lucifer's destruction that could kill?

 _I have to at least try and figure out something._ She stared at the iron gate in front of her. _But first…._

She climbed quickly over, landing on her feet on the other side. She looked back one last time at the dark building behind her. The moonlight reflected ominously on the metal. She would not be returning.

It wasn't long until she started for the forest edge, pulling her gun out from her holder. The first one appeared a few hundred yards before she entered the dark shadows. Before the thing could open its mouth, she shot it right in the head, not paying mind to its falling body.

She continued in the forest. Although the darkness from the tree made it hard to see, the sensation of her mark made it easy for her to figure out the others' location. The creatures didn't get close as she shot them without fail, walking through the forest floor as moonlight blared down to illuminate through the trees.

There were more, at least five from the rustling implementing from the bushes. She stopped. Listened. The wind calmly ran through the leaves above. Then it came. Like fast moving water in a stream. They appeared.

Lotte didn't have time to hesitate. She fired her gun on her first target as it ran towards her. She kicked the one coming behind her, throwing her foot backwards into its stomach, while firing again right between the eyes of another in front of her. Shots of her gun echoed through the empty trees.

While she twisted in the dark, shooting and fighting with these hellish beings, she couldn't help but think of Ciel's words about her feelings towards Sebastian. He was a demon, and yet he was not. As much as she should be thinking about destroying Lilith and the apocalypse ahead, she couldn't stop her mind from leaning towards the demon butler. His small smile he adorned her made her heart leap when she thought of it. His soft, red eyes gave her the protective feeling like a mother towards a child. His voice – calm and collected – showed no anger, but enough emotion for her to know he did carry a human side. His touch – his hands – when he held her that night, she felt safe; the most safe she had ever been since she was little.

It was impossible.

And when she realized she had run out of bullets, she knew then.

She needed to know if he felt the same.

There was one demon left. It stood in front of her as if it was a statue. Its yellow eyes glinted in the dark. It hissed low then disappeared into the shadows.

She was out of breath, exhausted, and needed to leave before more returned.

She ran through the woods, trying not to trip on the shadowed, muddy ground. She huffed through every step, racing around trees, finding her bike still lying sideways on the ground. She picked it up, pushing it through the mud and onto the dirt road.

With the stars and the moon watching her, she hastily road away, riding back to the manor she called home and the demon that waited for her.

* * *

That chapter was a looong one! Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review on your thoughts :D

Just a few notes on this chapter so you don't come to me like "what?". Ciel Phantomhive is original Ciel's (Lotte's grandfather) elder twin brother. Yes, this is canon and he does appear in the manga. And yes his name is actually Ciel so fans have started to call him R!Ciel. No, we don't know O!Ciel's name. Yana Toboso has yet to reveal that. What a drag.

Hopefully this will clear a few things up.


	9. IX: Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch

Hello good ol' world! I've missed you so!

Toboso-san probably will never reveal O!Ciel's real name. I'm not happy. Anyways, here's a fantastic new chapter! First half is a bit of Lotte's backstory, cause you know...gotta know what she was like back in NYC!

Enjoy!

 **Warnings: None.**

Chapter IX

Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch

 **New York City, August 1957**

Lotte stood in the sea of people as they danced around. Young bodies moved against each other, skin touched, moving to the live rock and roll music. Sweat and heat mixed into the atmosphere, making it impossible to breathe without a sip of moonshine. The sound echoed through the large abandoned warehouse near a large freighter port as she pushed through the movements of both humans and demons.

Oh yes, she felt them here, hiding, dancing among humans. They would dance, drink, and then take a victim. Their victim would be too intoxicated to realize what would conspire. Their soul would be ripped from their bodies and would be left to whatever was at the bottom of the river. A perfect kill.

She scrunched her nose as she squeezed through the people. The smell of sex and blood intermingled with the sound of the music. As she passed through she noticed a few humans had fall victim to the demon's wrath. That or they were piss drunk.

 _Why would a hunter's group meet here?_

She took out the piece of paper given to her that day by an anonymous recipient. After looking over the city, she had found someone who could train her better in dealing with demons. He'd been in his late twenties and was drinking on a glass of whiskey when she came into the bar. One thing she noticed before walking in however was the fact it was a demon's bar. Still she went in, only spotting a few demons slumped over in the booths and at the bar stools - none that would be giving her trouble. The man had given her a hard look under his short top hat, and after being shooed away, she waited for him out of the pub.

When he came out he gave her a small piece of paper without once looking at her and said simply: "be prepared."

The small paper was wrinkled and torn from being in her pocket all day. It was nearly three in the morning and because of the lack of sleep, she was unable to notice the several bodies that began to bump hard into her, making her drop the piece of paper.

"Shit," she mumbled, spotting the paper only a few feet away already being trampled on.

She squatted down only to be knocked hard on the head. She blinked away the stars, looking up to see several pairs of yellow eyes staring back at her. She froze on the spot, standing up carefully, keeping her eyes on them.

"Look what we have here, boys!" the biggest and fattest one among the group said. "A delicious, young meal!"

They all smelled of blood. The gluttonous one looked to have had his lifetime fill of souls already. It made Lotte want to vomit. Her hands curled tightly, knowing she would not be able to handle them with a small iron knife.

Without hesitation, Lotte ran. She ducked, dodged, and maneuvered through the sea of ever moving bodies, abandoning the piece of paper to her future. Her life was more important and she knew if she stayed she would be another forgotten body at the bottom of the river.

She wasn't sure if the demons had followed, but she made it to the other side of the crowd. She paused, looking behind her to see nothing but a wall of dancing bodies. She leaned forward, trying to catch her breath. She was too exhausted for this.

She moved outside of the warehouse, the bright full moon reflected light off the calm river, giving off a peaceful sensation. She looked a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sea salt.

 _Shit._

Her body and mind filled with energy. Her breaths came out quick. She bit her lip to hold back the building scream in her lungs. The frustration was too much. She needed to release this energy. She needed to release the anger. She should've killed those demons.

And she realized if she did then she might've saved a helpless soul in that tangled sea of music.

She crouched down beside the ports edge, looking into the dark waters. She couldn't see her reflection but she knew what she looked like. A helpless girl that was too scared to be a demon hunter. She wouldn't survive the first night; she could barely survive an all-nighter. She was a coward, a mess, and wouldn't be able to take revenge on her family.

The four years after her mother's death and there wasn't much she had done in demon hunting. She was weak, small, and unexperienced. She'd been living in an orphanage, escaping whenever she could. She would return at nights, sleeping with sixteen other younger girls on a hard, wooden floor. She was the oldest there and all she could think about was getting out of there, hunting down the creatures that made her life a living hell.

They would stalk her while she would run away.

She was tired of running away.

She wiped away the tears running down her face as she heard someone approach behind her. Quickly as she could she took out her knife and swung it as she twisted around to the stranger.

The stranger chuckled, standing there in a dark trench coat and short, top hat. Lotte's eyes widened when she saw it was the same man she'd encountered the same day.

"One more second and you would've been head first into the river," he spoke, his deep voice landing and staining Lotte's brain. "Your reflexes are good, but you'll need to be quicker when a demon comes at you. If I was a demon, your body would already be half way to the bottom of the river."

Lotte breathed. "I understand."

He began to walk away. Lotte watched him, not knowing what to do. Was this a test? Then he paused. "Well then, come on now. The meeting will be soon starting."

Lotte ran after him, trailing close. The man was sure tall once she got a better look at him. She was curious to know what was under that jacket of his. Was their weapons? Were their special liquids that could kill demons? Lotte's mind wandered to the curiosity of it all. So much that she ended up bumping into him.

She landed on the ground with a loud humph. She heard laughter around her as she looked up to the dark faces of humans. Some stood, some sat on crates and garbage cans. They were dressed in leather jackets and tattered jeans, guns and other weapons attached to their scarred bodies.

She stood up, mesmerized by all of them.

Hunters. She had finally found her family.

"Who's the kid?" a female asked, jumping off one of the crates.

Lotte looked at her. Her dark eyes staring back with judgement. The girl wore a black leather jacket, torn and patched from several fights. Several small knives hung from her belt. The black worn combat boots to fill her intimidating personality. Lotte eyes each scar on her dark skin, and the dozens of small braids hanging from her head. And hanging on her back, a large rifle, ready for the kill. It was a true hunter in front of her. Lotte was hypnotized.

"Found her this afternoon hanging by a one of the gang's bars," the man beside Lotte spoke. "Wanted to see the party, so I brought her."

"You can't do that! She's just a kid!" A man with an eyepatch behind the girl replied.

The girl held up her hand. "How old are you kid?"

Lotte grimaced at 'kid'. "Fourteen."

"See!?" the man snapped.

The man that brought her shrugged. "She insisted on wanting to train."

"Why? A kid like you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. Where are your parents?" she asked Lotte.

Lotte blinked at the question. "Dead."

The girl nodded. "I'm guessing they were killed by demons?"

Lotte nodded.

"Look around, everyone here is in the same boat. And I'm guessing you want to train so you can avenge them, correct?"

"I need to find and kill a certain demon that murdered my father," Lotte insisted, stepping forward.

"Do you know what that demon looks like?"

Lotte looked at her feet. "No."

The girl laughed. "Then you ain't off to a good start there."

Lotte shook her head, locking eyes with the girl. "Then I'll kill every single one of them until I find who it was."

She chuckled, crossing her arms. "You sure are determined. I like you. So how many have you killed?"

Lotte opened her mouth to speak and was suddenly embarrassed to tell them her single number. Whereas all the people in the room had probably over hundred on their belts, Lotte only had: "One."

Everyone laughed, making Lotte's face heat up in a red blush.

"Wow, quite a number!" the girl commented. "And this was…recent?"

"Four years ago. It was the demon that killed my mother."

The girl nodded and walked over, placing a hand on Lotte's shoulder. "Listen, kid, I know you want to take revenge on your parents and kill every single demon out there. I get it. The anger, the rage, everyone here has felt what you've felt. But we can't let you in if you don't have more experience. We just don't have the time to babysit a kid who barely knows how fight let alone kill a demon. I'm sorry."

As she walked away, Lotte kept shaking her head at her words. She refused to give up. "I can sense them," she blurted out. The girl paused and turned around, her face lit up in curiosity. Lotte continued to speak. "I don't know how, but I can tell when there's a demon in a crowd of people. I can feel their darkness from a mile away. I notice immediately if one is hiding in a human body. I can help. Please."

"How are you able to? That's crazy." The eye-patch man asked.

Lotte shook her head. "I don't know. I've been able to sense them since I could remember."

The girl in front of her just kept staring. She was silent, eye wide, mouth slightly open. It made Lotte a little nervous. "What's your name?"

"Lotte...Lotte Phantomhive."

Her eyes remained wide. Lotte looked around to the other's reaction and everyone else seemed normal. The girl in front of her nodded, giving her a smile. "I'm guessing that's short for Charlotte."

She nodded.

"Lotte, I'm going to make you a deal. If you can kill a demon before sunrise, then you can join," she said.

"What?!" the man shrieked. "Maggie, this is ridiculous! We can't take care of a kid!"

Maggie raised her hand to the eye-patched man again. "Relax, Karl. I have a good feeling about this kid." She smiled. "Take off your jacket, Lotte."

Lotte blinked, taking off the black rain jacket, watching as Maggie did the same.

"Turn around," Maggie said.

Lotte did was she was told and when she had her back facing the group, all she heard was gasps. Then confusion set in, and she turned her head over her bare shoulders. The group was frozen. People stood. And Maggie's face was even more shocked than the rest. Then Karl made a big stand, moving forward. "Leave now."

Lotte turned fully. "I don't understand."

Maggie breathed deeply. "That mark on your right shoulder blade, where did you get it?"

Lotte's hand moved to her shoulder blade, feeling the familiar star-like mark on her back. She shook her head. "It's nothing. I've had it ever since I could remember. It's just a birth mark."

Karl shook his head. "Fuck, Maggie we can't have someone like her here! Can you imagine what would happen if the gangs found out about this? The treaty and everything we worked for would be broken." He turned to Lotte. "You need to leave, girl. You don't belong here."

Maggie shook her head. "He's right, Lotte. I'm sorry…you really need to go."

"But-"

"Leave before we kill you."

Lotte's eyes widened. She looked at the man beside her, his shadowed eyes not on her, his expression frozen. She didn't understand it. She didn't know what happened. She wanted to ask, but the many hunters that started to move slowly towards her, pulling out their weapons made her back up and run.

And so she ran. The clock on her wrist had struck three am, a time Lotte knew was the height of demons lurking and hunting in the shadows. But she kept running until she couldn't run anymore, hiding behind a small alleyway behind the large warehouse where the concert had been. Now instead of rock and roll, the warehouse was filled with the music of screams. She breathed deeply, crouching low against the wall, wanting nothing more than the night to end. She covered her ears, trying to block out the constant screams of help, the constant urge inside her to kill every demon in there for her family. For the humans.

But she was only fourteen.

She was too weak.

Her eyes shut tight. She clenched her teeth. She moved her hand from her ear to the mark on her back, wondering why the hunters reacted so negatively towards nothing but a birth mark. There was something they knew. Something she didn't about the mark on her back. And her eyes opened in rage, narrowing into the shadows at the mystery. They thought she was nothing but a 'kid'. They thought she didn't have the guts to kill demons. They thought she didn't have the skills, that she would be nothing but a burden. But she then realized they were also scared of her. Whatever the mark on her back meant, it scared the group of demon hunters. And in that moment, she was determined to show them that this 'kid' was nobody they wanted to mess with.

She stood up noticing the demon group she had encountered inside the warehouse exiting the building with their new victims. Lotte could hear the shrieks of several girls, pleading for help, and the laughter of the demons, mostly coming from the gluttonous one.

She walked out of the alleyway, taking out the iron knife from the holder on her belt. Her hand gripped it the same way she did when she was ten. She was going to kill them.

The six had begun their kill. The darkness swarmed their bodies like a clouded mist. Their eyes glowed yellow. Teeth - barred and sharp. A deep growth rumbled from inside of them. And without hesitation, without a second thought, Lotte spirted, driving the iron blade into the first demon in front of her.

The creature cried out in a painful scream. The others paused in shock as the iron blade radiated a bright light through the body. And as quickly as Lotte drove the knife, smoke left the host, evaporating into the night air.

Lotte looked at the dead body on the ground before looking back up to the remaining five. The four skinner demons eyed her carefully while the glutton smiled. Lotte's expression remained stoic. No emotion, no fear. She would not show these vile creatures weakness.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her!" the glutton ordered.

And as quick as a shooting star, Lotte moved like lightning. She didn't know what she was doing, running off nothing but pure adrenaline and instinct. She lashed the stomach of the first demon that approached her, feeling the knife drive through the abdomen. Blood pooled as the demon landed on its knees before coming to an end. The second, Lotte ducked as he swung his sharp claws into her direction only for him to be slashed at the leg. When he dropped to her level, she stabbed him in his chest, not waiting to see the smoke disappear. The third and fourth came at once. They both growled, moving quickly towards both her sides. She kicked her right foot sideways at the first, pushing the demon back as she moved the knife over the throat of the other. The blood splattered over her arm as the demon gurgled, smoke escaping the wound. Then when the fourth stood up, she through the iron blade, landing it right into the heart.

She walked over to the body, pulling the blade from the chest, facing the last demon.

The glutton stood, smiling, eyes glowing. In his arms was a terrified, young woman, shaking. The other women still sat on the ground not knowing what to do.

"Get out of here," Lotte spoke in a low mutter.

And they left as fast as the smoke.

"Bravo!" the glutton in front of her commented. "Never have I seen in my hundreds of years such an alarming array of fighting. You are one of the better hunters I've encountered."

Lotte only eyed the creature, disgusted. "Let her go."

It scrunched its nose. "I don't think so. You see, I'm hungry after that concert. So I think I'll just take my dinner. You seemed to have had enough, so I'll let you go just this once. It was very entertaining to watch you kill those…weaklings."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm only going to tell you once more until I plant this knife in your head. Let her go."

"Such a feisty kid ain't you," he commented.

That did it. Lotte moved towards him quickly. But he was quicker, and as much as Lotte wanted to save the young girl from the grasps of the glutton, it was too late. A loud snap made Lotte stop and pause at the sound. Her eyes widened from the shocked expression on the girl's face. A small breath escaped Lotte as she watch the girl drop onto the ground. Then a small bright light exited the girl's body to disappear into the glutton.

This was the first time Lotte ever saw it. A human soul.

Then Lotte cried out, ramming the iron dagger into the right eye of the glutton.

The demon froze before screaming out. Lotte took the blade out only to start stabbing the fat stomach over and over again. She wanted him to feel the agony, the pain of the burning poison entering his body. She wanted him to stuffer. There would be no quick death. She would make the creature fall at her feet, begging and pleading.

Which is what the glutton did. He fell onto his fat knees and Lotte huffed out in anger, watching the creature's yellow eyes look up at her, hands clasped together in a pray.

"Please…please…have mercy." It begged in breaths.

Lotte made a face of disgust. "Sorry, there's no praying allowed here."

And with a swing, she slashed its throat, watching the blood stream through like the river in front of her. Moments later the black smoke exited the body, disappearing all like the others.

She had done it. And yet, she felt nothing. There was no satisfaction in what she did. She couldn't save the young woman lying dead behind her. The woman would be lost forever.

Lotte then vowed to never let a human soul fall victim due to her mistakes.

Loud, rhythmic claps echoed through her ears shortly after. She bounced back, looking to her left to see a familiar trench coat man a few hundred yards away, coming closer. She watched the man approach, still clapping. Then he stopped in front of her, smiling.

"You're better than I thought," he commented.

She shook her head. "I was running merely on instinct. I can barely remember killing them."

"But you did. Although very sloppy, you did well for you first massive kill. You should be proud."

Lotte swallowed, eyeing the man. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back with the others? Won't you get in trouble coming to see me?"

He lowered his short, top hat more. "No. I am nothing but a part-timer worker for them. I'm not a permanent member. I like to work alone most of the time."

"Why?" Lotte narrowed her eyes.

He shrugged. "I'm not much of a people person."

She sighed. "So why find me? Apparently something is very wrong with me that I can't be part of a hunter's group, so why come after me? Was it just to watch me kill demons for the first time and see if I mess up or die?"

"No."

"Then why?"

He came forward, reaching out to grab her chin, smiling ever more. "You interest me. I want to see you grow into a powerful hunter. If you are ready, I can train you in the art of war. Better than those so called hunters you met would. You shall be the most experienced hunter this city has ever known."

It was a small touch of his hand, but Lotte couldn't help but look up at his shadowed eyes.

"And you won't get into trouble?"

He let go of her. "Like I said, I am but a part-timer."

Lotte crossed her arms. "Fine. But I should at least know who's going to train me. What's your name?"

Then the man took off his top hat, opening his deep purple eyes to her, and bowed. "You may call me Raphael."

xXx

 **London, August 1967**

Lotte looked up the thousands of stars staring back at her once she parked her motorcycle on the dirt road of the Phantomhive manor. She stared at the dark windows of the manor, narrowing her eyes when she couldn't feel Sebastian's presence. Ever since she arrived, she never felt the demon's presence. Strange as it was, she never questioned it. Still the mark on her back tingled whenever the demon was near; telling her he still lurked deeply in the shadows of the house.

She entered, ignoring the sensation on her backside. She knew the demon was watching her, but she would not…no could not look at him after the conversation she had with Ciel Phantomhive.

Her great uncle had been strict with her. His words – a mystery – echoed through her thoughts. She knew she would dream of them tonight. Custom scenarios – a reality she would want but never have. A nightmare she only knew in stories. A life with a creature she knew she hated and yet…

…her heart.

Lotte never really believed in love in begin with. Her past made it so.

Ciel Phantomhive's words were false. Lotte would never fall for such a creature! It was against her judgement! She knew that much when she opened the main door. She would come face to face with the demon butler and…

… _and…_

Lotte bit her lip at the excitement and nervousness she felt to see him. The feeling he gave her every time he looked at her. Then the sudden urge to know what it was like…his taste. She shook her head more, trying to rid of the growing fascinations, growing questions she wanted to know. She didn't know.

 _Fuck._

Then she remembered Ciel's other words. The real questions she wanted to ask the butler. The anger she felt went she realized that her mark…may not even be his.

 _Lilith._ Her facial expression turned disgust in the darkness of the manor.

And her hands went to the wall to turn on the switch, revealing in front of her the demon dressed in black, grinning widely back at her.

She knew it wasn't a grin of welcome. There was anger in the demon. His red eyes glowed in the darkness beyond her.

But Lotte remained stoic.

Still.

Show no fear, show no weakness. That was what she had learned ten years earlier.

"Lotte, welcome home." His voice chilled her skin, sending a wave of pure anxiety her way.

But she remained stoic. No emotion shown towards the demon at the bottom of the staircase. She started to walk forward towards the demon, her eyes never leaving his form. "Thank you, Sebastian."

"May I ask where you've been?" he asked, making Lotte stop in her steps towards him.

"Just meeting a friend," she said simply.

The demon smiled. "Now I know you aren't telling me the whole truth there. So I shall ask again. I must know where my lady has been all day, so where have you been?"

Lotte blinked, frowning. "You should already know."

The demon then copied her expression, frowning. "I do. So then why lie?"

"I didn't lie," Lotte said, simply. "I said I was meeting a friend."

"A family member," Sebastian corrected. "A…taboo meeting."

"Taboo? How so?"

The demon grinned. "Ciel Phantomhive isn't someone you should be meeting unexpectedly, Lotte. He isn't to be trusted."

"Really? Because he told me the same thing about you," she replied.

The demon's eyes opened to pure red. Lotte swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "Oh? And what else did he say?"

She didn't hesitate to repeat what Ciel Phantomhive had told her. "That I'm in this mess because of you. Everything was because of you."

He stepped forward, still grinning. "Is that so?"

"He also mentioned a lot about Lilith. How she pretty much wants my soul…nothing new there. But somehow…you are connected."

She watched his eyes narrow. Lotte stepped forward.

"So I need to know how?"

The demon only blinked, saying the simplest words. "I don't know."

"What?"

"What this man is telling you, I have no clue. But I have no connection to Lilth besides what I've already told you, Lotte." The demon's face was stern and relaxed. "I have no reason to tell lies or anything otherwise."

Lotte took a long look at the demon, trying to read anything in his expression. But there was nothing in there that Lotte could tell he be lying to her. Her experience in the FBI field told her so. She let go of a breath she was holding in, moving her eyes from the demon.

"What if I didn't belong to you?" she whispered.

"Pardon?"

She looked back up at him. "You say that you don't lie, so tell me, is this contract really yours?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you not believe it is?"

She shook her head, looking away from him again. "You know, I don't know what to believe anymore. There are so many things people have been telling me. Several sides to the same story, and I have to think…which one is really true?"

"There is something else you aren't telling me," Sebastian said, stepping forward towards her. "Something you have been keeping from me." The demon took a deep breath. "We can always prove that it is my contract."

He kept moving towards her and she locked eyes with his, knowing that he could hear her increased heartbeat.

"Do not think I haven't noticed, Lotte," he said softly.

She swallowed. "Noticed what?"

"Your growing fascination with me."

She shook her head, her heart beating ever faster. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

The demon grinned, coming closer with every word. "Now look who is lying."

Lotte's chest rose after each breath. She started to grow very nervous, but now she knew…it was time. She watched the red eyes narrow intimately. She pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes, and gave him a stoic look. "You want to prove that I belong to you, then let's prove it," she said sternly.

He was only feet away. One a few more and they'd be inches away.

"Sebastian…"

One step closer.

"…this is an order…"

He stopped in front of her, their faces nearly touching. Then she whispered the words.

"Kiss me."

And so he did.

* * *

I do hope this makes up for being late again...ugh I suck at sticking to schedules. Anyways review and I shall try to get the next chapter out soon! :D


	10. X: I Can Never Love Like That

AN: I'm back from having bronchitis. My province is on fire now and I can't see my town through the smoke. Here's a new chapter for you all! Enjoy!

 **Warnings: None.**

Chapter X

I Can Never Love Like That

She knew it was wrong.

Everything that she believed in screamed inside her head to tell her to stop. That it wasn't too late to pull back before the words left her lips and it happened.

But it did.

And she didn't regret it.

Because once his lips touched hers everything she believed in left her mind.

It was the softness and warmth that surprised her the most. His feathery touch rushed through her nerves like a velvet blanket covering her on a cold day. She imagined kissing a demon would be something vile, - a cold, hard touch with a taste of copper - a touch of death. But his…his lips were different. And as light as the kiss was, she wanted more.

Her hands remained on his chest. He touched her backside lightly. What felt like hours had only been a mere few seconds. It wasn't until they pulled away and Lotte looked into his glowing red eyes that she knew she wanted more.

And when he began to pull her even closer to him, she knew then he did too.

So she let him. Her hands gripped his collar tightly as their lips connected once more, this time with more force. Every nerve, muscle, and bone shook like a staggering earthquake, craving to get closer and closer. Her hands moved behind his head, burying her fingers into slick, dark locks. She saw bright silver stars in her own night, all blinking, watching as she dwelled deeper into the demon's arms. Her legs began to shake, growing weak as she knew she was losing control, falling deeper for this creature. She felt his lips slightly rise in domination as he took action and moved his hands to lift her from the floor.

She felt like she was floating. Her legs automatically wrapped around the demon's waist like a child to a mother. There was no space between them. They were one.

She felt his tongue move past his lips, asking for entrance in her own cave. They waltz, their tongues moving in a synchronized pattern almost planned to perform. She savoured his taste – a somewhat sweet, surprising since he doesn't eat human food.

There was movement under her. She could feel his footsteps once after another moving. She heard nothing. All sound had been cut when she first tasted him. And they hit the stairs; she could almost feel the velvet carpet under his feet. Each step closer and closer.

She didn't stop him. She knew where this was heading, where he was heading. She couldn't tell what was happening in his head, if this was real or not. She didn't know if he wanted it or was running off of pure instinct. He was a demon…but she knew from the passion of this kiss, there was something human about him – a characteristic that he denied but knew. She smiled from the thought and felt him pull her tighter to him.

At the top of the stairs, there was nothing stopping them. Lotte knew in her heart, after all the years that had passed since what happened back then that this was what she was looking for.

What her soul was looking for.

It was when they got to her bedroom door when the doorbell of the manor rang through the corridors. Her ears, barely picking up the noise over her loud heartbeat, awakened. Her mind woke from the passionate hibernation. She felt Sebastian stiffen as they both pulled away from each other and her out of breath. He let her down onto her feet, her knees still weak. Her eyes still on his watching them turn back to their normal maroon colour.

He cleared his throat, fixed his attire, and she watched him walk back down the way they came, disappearing from her sight.

Lotte stared at her door, touching her lips, trying to figure out what just happened. For the last five minutes, she had been in a heavenly sphere, where no mortal could ever touch. If it wasn't for the sudden intruding alert at the door, Lotte could only imagine where she would be right now. Her mind wandered, imagining getting deeper into Sebastian's own soul.

She could be under him, looking up to him as they…

… _dammit._ She shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts.

Lotte looked back down the hall, wondering then who would be coming this late to the manor. It was past dark and there was only one person she could think of that would come this late.

She sighed heavily, walking quickly on the same path as the demon did. When she reached the stairs she saw him waiting, smiling up at her with the glasses and bowler hat covering his eyes. She didn't smile back.

"Ah, Ms. Phantomhive," Mr. Wilson began, "good evening. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Lotte opened her mouth when she made it down to his level, glancing at the demon butler for a moment. His eyes landed on hers quickly before returning to his normal facade. She looked at the old man. "No. You didn't. What can I do for you at this hour?"

"I am sorry to bother you so late, but I haven't been able to reach you all day. I have some mail for you. For some reason it keeps on being sent to the office and not to your home. I shall have this fixed immediately."

She nodded. "Okay."

He stepped forward, pulling out a pile of envelopes and handed them to her. When their fingers touched, she connected eyes with his green ones, feeling a slightly chill run down her spin. His smiled disappeared, and like he had peered into her soul and knew the taboo event that just happened, she waited for him to comment about it. She cleared her throat, and the man's eyes closed as he smiled again. "Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, I'm sorry you had to come all this way in the evening," she replied.

"Yes, well, it is my job after all," he tipped his hat slightly. "Good evening." Lotte watched him turn back towards the door, but before he got there, he turned back. "Oh I did forget one thing. I believe it is a good idea to decide what you wish to do with the old toy factory. I have a few people that may be interested in purchasing the company for a good price. If you are interested, we can arrange a small dinner party of some sorts to meet them."

Lotte blinked, remembering the toy factory left in her name and the dust that it had been collected with her grandfather's will. She knew she was too busy to manage and maintain a factory, so she nodded at the man.

"Excellent. I'll be over tomorrow with more information. Again, I do apologize for…interrupting." He bowed his head. "Good evening."

He opened the door and left into the night.

Once the door was shut, the silence fell down. Lotte stared at the door as the butler did the same. Then she heard a slight hiss. "That man sure appears at the most inconvenient times."

Lotte blushed at his words, glancing at the envelopes in her hands. And her eyes caught it - a strange looking envelope different from the rest. This envelope was light brown and felt rough in her hands. There was no return address on the front- only her name -, and the only distinct feature was the red wax stamp to keep whatever was inside a secret. Her eyes narrowed on the stamp, her mouth slightly dropping as she felt her heart do the same.

She recognized this stamp's marking.

"Lotte," she heard Sebastian say her name. She looked up. "Is everything alright?"

She blinked at the demon, taking a deep breath, opening her mouth to say what was on her mind but completely saying something else. "I need drink."

She didn't look back as she marched through the long corridor and into the moonlit lounge. Before she could get to the table hiding the scotch, Sebastian had already lit the fireplace, illuminating the room in a heavy, orange glow. She poured the golden liquid quickly, dowsing it back like a shot. She breathed out, feeling the burn run down her throat and into her stomach. She poured herself another, turning around to see the demon butler standing there watching her with a look Lotte could've mistook as concern.

"What?" she asked with a slight snap, slipping the drink.

"You seem troubled," he replied.

She looked another sip, walking towards the lounge chairs. "Do I? I didn't notice."

"Who is the letter from?" he asked as she sat on the couch, staring into the dancing flames.

There she got lost in thought, imagining that only moments ago she and Sebastian were just like an active flame, moving quickly and burning energy. There was nothing inside her that wished they would've kept burning instead of being dosed in water.

"Lotte?"

She came back, glancing down at her drink, and muttered. "…an old friend."

"I see," he said, his tone somewhat calm, making her look up to see him begin to bow. "Then I shall go and prepare dinner. You must be starving."

She scoffed, standing up. "Are we not going to talk about what happened?"

He stopped and turned back to face her, granting her a small smile. "Whatever do you mean?"

She opened her mouth, trying to find the words. "We…we were inches away from my bedroom door."

"Lotte, I only did what I did because I could feel your human instinct craving the lust."

"…my human instinct?" she stated, feeling the glass in her hand shake. "Are you serious?"

"It was only an order, Lotte. You wished to test the contract we have together, a test to see if my loyalty really existed. However, it was also something you wished to test on yourself."

"I only gave you the order to kiss me. What we almost did…don't tell me you didn't want more."

"Just as I said, Lotte: it was merely an order. What happened after was completely through your emotions."

"That's bullshit," she hissed. "I know you feel something too."

"Lotte…"

She continued before he could say more. "And yes, maybe…maybe half the test was to see if my feelings were real, but don't tell me you don't feel the same."

"Lotte, I do not feel the same ridiculous human emotions as you. You know I can never love like that."

Her eyes widened. All she could do was stare at the demon silently. She felt the burning at the back of her eyes moving fast. There would be a stream down her cheeks soon and she would not show it to him.

She shot the last of her drink back, and marched towards him, shoving the glass in his hands before brushing passed him. "I'm going to bed," she muttered angrily.

"Lotte…" he began. "Lotte!"

Once she was out of the lounge, she ran. The letter still tight in her hand, she ran as fast as she could to her room. And once there, she slammed the door, letting herself slide down and the tears freely fall.

xXx

 **New York City, March 1958**

Lotte ducked as he swung his sword towards her. She stood up, taking this opportunity to kick him in the stomach, only to be taken off guard as he grabbed her leg and slammed her on the concrete floor. She cried out quietly as the laceration on her shoulder she tried to keep hidden from her teacher had connected with the ground. She laid there, looking up at the metal frames of the high basement gym when her teacher came over and stood over her, giving her a look of disapproval in his deep purple eyes.

She took a deep breath, and waited for the lecture.

"Alright," he spoke up, his voice echoing through the room, "what happened this time?"

"I panicked, sorry. I should've known that you would've grabbed my leg-"

"That's not what I mean," he cut her off. "Stand up, take off your jacket."

Lotte sighed, standing up, grimacing from the pain. She took the leather jacket off slowly revealing the deep laceration wound on her left shoulder.

"Nice one," he commented. "How'd it happen?"

She didn't want to say she broke one of his rules. She only snuck out to get something to eat, only to be jumped on in the process. "One of Maggie's friends."

"Ah, should've known. Come over here. I'll clean it up."

She followed him to the table as she sat on top of it. He began to work cleaning it with moonshine. She hissed on impact, but contained her pain. She would not show any weakness.

"You know I think you're the strongest hunter out there."

She looked over her shoulder briefly at him. "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"Well, you got not only demons but humans that hate you. I must say that the fact you survived this long is nothing but…"

"Luck?"

"Skill."

"And yet I can't use these skills to help clean the demons out of this city," she stated in a low tone.

She felt him finish as she put her leather jacket back on. He came around to face her, his half-naked body making her blush slightly. "You know this feud between the demons and the hunters shouldn't be crossed. You shouldn't get involved."

"Then what am I doing?"

"Aren't you trying to get some kind of revenge…or something?"

"Yeah, but…this could be good practice for that and…what if I come across the demon who killed my father? I can also gain trust back into the hunters and-"

"No," he pointed a finger at her. "Absolutely not. Have I not taught you anything, Lotte? War isn't something that you want to be part of. Our world has seen many wars over the centuries and all of them ended in death. You cannot stop war without having death. And you don't deserve to die like Maggie's group will."

Lotte bit her lip. "Then how should die?"

There was a small pause in her teacher's answer. "By sacrificing to save others."

Lotte scoffed. "Isn't that the same thing when dying in war?"

"Not this war. This war is nothing but an idiotic feud for domination. There is nothing good about dying from this war." He stepped forward and placed a hand on her right shoulder. "You should die by saving your family and loved ones- through honour and sacrifice."

She narrowed her eyes at the man, and then looked quickly away. "What's the point when you don't have a family?"

She felt the rough hand of her teacher on her chin, forcing her to glance into the eyes of her mentor. "Then who the hell am I to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "A man who decided to pick up a young teenage girl and train in the arts of a demon hunter to get a thrill and excitement out of it? Oh and so I could do all your dirty work."

He let her go and stepped back. "Touché."

Lotte looked at the ground and stared at her mentor's brown, worn out shoes. "Tell me, what do you know about my family?" she touched the back of her right shoulder where the mark was located. "Everyone is afraid of this birthmark and yet, I have no knowledge of it. All I know is that it's a mark passed down from generation to generation."

She heard a sigh. "I know as much as you, Lotte. But use that knowledge as power. Yes, other hunters seem afraid of that mark. Why? Who the hell know? So use that fear and feed from it. Make them afraid of you. Build your abilities through that and you shall be the most infamous hunter in the city."

Then she locked eyes with him, grinning from ear to ear. "So then tell me, Raphael. What do they say about you here?"

He grinned back. "That is for you to find out."

She smiled, slightly blushing. "I'm surprised you would decide to mentor me regardless of the amount of unnecessary hatred this city has for me." She looked at him then. "Why did you decide to mentor me?"

"Call it curiosity, Lotte. You're strong, smart, and able to get through very sticky situations with only a minor…scrape." He grinned at her, making her heart leap. "Don't underestimate yourself, Lotte. You are more powerful than any hunter I've ever encountered. And no, I'm not just praising you because I've taught you almost everything I know."

She shook her head slowly, feeling the warmth of praise fill her chest. "You know, you are one amazing mentor. You know that right?"

He leaned forward. "Careful, Lotte. One more word and you may fall in love with the wrong being."

She heard his words echo through her mind, as her entire nervous system froze. She blinked fast, trying to comprehend the words. His eyes made her heart leap. His words made her heart burst. The feelings inside her before were questionable. She had no idea what was happening, and yet deep inside her heart knew.

Her fifteen year old self laughed at Raphael's words. "Yeah, as if that would ever happen."

She had fallen in love.

xXx

Lotte sat on her bedroom floor; her head leaned against the door as her tears quickly dried up. The words of the demon she fell for had given her the message.

Rejection.

 _Ridiculous human emotions._

For the first time in seven years she thought it could be real, that perhaps this time it would happen and she could trust again fully. But she was wrong. All she could do was grip the letter in her hand, wishing for everything to be over. But she knew deep down her feelings would never go away. Not like last time.

Somehow it was different than last time.

She sighed, looking at the envelope in her hand, almost knowing what it would say.

Taking a deep breath, she opened it and read the messy handwriting from her old mentor, teacher, and first love.

 _Lotte,_

 _I know you probably resent me from disappearing without a trace, but I heard what happened about you leaving the city. By now you probably will know the truth behind the mark on your back. Yes, Lotte, I've known about it since the very beginning. The only reason why I didn't want you to know was to build that strength of determination in your mind to become the strongest of hunters. You had a goal, and to take that goal away to focus on a curse that mark has brought you and your family would be wrong. Remember what I said one step at a time? This is what you had to learn. First become strong, and then hunt the demon who took everything from you. I know you, Lotte, and I know you would've done everything in your power to stop and run blindly into battle. It's who you are, and it is one of the best and worse traits about you._

 _I know the position you are in dealing with your demons, but you must stop and think about the situation you will soon get yourself into. Don't run towards it. Stop, and assess the problem. War is the last thing you want to be a part of, and you will be a part of it soon._

 _Lotte, this sudden letter isn't a letter of forgiveness. It's a letter of warning. The truth will be coming soon, and you'll be facing more than just demons in your path. I know, myself, I have held back a secret from you. A secret I hope to tell you once our paths cross again. And I know it will soon._

 _You probably won't read this letter, but if you do, please do me a favour and don't do anything reckless._

 _And remember: don't trust the stars._

 _-R_

Lotte shook her head at the letter, standing up, and scrunching the paper up into a ball. As quickly as she could, she marched over to her fireplace, took one of the matches, and lit the letter on fire, throwing it into the hearth.

"You piece of shit, Raphael," she muttered at the fire. "Seven years and you finally surface, and a through a mere letter too."

She looked her head and laughed quietly.

"You fucking piece of shit."

But his words stained her mind - the messy handwriting of her once mentor would haunt her thoughts. Questions would rise, and she knew that his words were true. One he did have a secret. A secret Lotte knew for a very long time that he hid well.

And two, and most importantly, their paths would cross again.

Lotte's hands shook and gripped the mantle in front of her, as she slowly smiled.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's a little shorter than normal. But I'm already working hard on the next one and I promise it'll be very long. Review help me out a lot! :D


	11. XI: House of the Rising Moon

So, I wanted this chapter out in October, buuuut practicum is kicking my butt. At least the chapter is here! Enjoy!

 **Warnings: Contains spoilers from chapter 129 onward.**

Chapter XI

House of the Rising Moon

She watched as the rain began to fall in the early morning hours. The sun had risen and hid like a coward behind the grey clouds of London. The curse continued through, a creation to keep a demon trapped for eternity, imprisoning everyone else under the weeping weather.

It was like the lands had been overcome with an infectious disease.

Lotte's hands moved down the cold window, following a small tear drop on the glass. Her reflection held no emotion. Her long sleepless night had made her calm. Her eyes held heavy bangs but she didn't feel the exhaustion her body screamed. All the tears she let out had emptied and numbed the lust she had for the demon lurking in the shadows of this house.

Her nails screeched against the window, knowing what she had to do. How the dark night inspired her and how a deep contemplation would lead to her redemption.

Find Lilith and leave.

… _.leave him behind? Don't forget why you came._ She thought before muttering. "No more distractions."

She bit her lip as a small reminder surfaced in her eyes.

"Dammit," she muttered, brushing it away with her hand.

Her mind felt clear, but her goddamn heart.

Her eyes moved to the bed. Unslept in and perfectly made by the demon in the house. She shook her head, leaning on the glass and looking back out into the grey world. She breathed out, trying to rid the flashes of the night.

His lips on hers.

His hands….

The way he looked at her.

"He had to have felt something," she muttered.

Lotte walked to the bed, staring at it as if she wanted something to happen - a mirage. Two bodies lying twisted in the fabric. If it happened last night would she be in the bed now, sheets tangled, and her naked body glued to her demon butler's? Would she feel happy? Would she live happily ever after in the castle and become the princess she read about in bedtime stories?

A finger moved on the perfect sheets, tracing out where she would be. She smiled, shaking her head. "It would be too easy, wouldn't it," she stated at the bed. "To get your way and pretend it wasn't just a dream. Soon you would realize what is real and this, what you're seeing, is."

She took her hand away, and frowned at the bed.

"Besides, happily ever afters don't exist."

She pulled out her own gun that was placed in the nightstand and aimed it at the door. She breathed out, both arms extended with the black weapon tightly in her grasp. Her hands remained still. Her lips shut tight. She narrowed her eyes, and waited.

 _Raphael…what did you mean in your god forsaken letter?_

The knock on the door alerted her tired mind, and her eyes moved quickly to the clock on the walls.

 _Right on the hour mark._

She heard his voice. The deep muffle of his voice rattled her brain like the ghost in the shadows.

And the door opened.

He did not react when their eyes met. He didn't comment on her dangerous aim. She flicked the gun off safety mode, hovering over the trigger.

"Mr. Wilson is here to speak to you, Lotte," the demon butler stated. "Shall I prepare coffee in the lounge?"

Both figures remain as still as statues. The next few seconds had slowed. Lotte knew the bullet wouldn't kill the creature in front of her, but would she feel better to see the metal burn his fingers?

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment," she spoke quietly.

The demon nodded and left.

She lowered the gun as the adrenaline that had built up in her system disappeared. Her hands shook as she placed the gun on the bed, stepping away.

A deep breath later she exited the room into the hallway.

The long corridor stretched as the red carpet flowed like a river to her location. Lotte was on edge. The lack of sleep made her hands shaky, her mind fuzzy, and heart beat too fast. She had to breath deep every few seconds to stop the urge to scream. Step by step she moved through the house, feeling the nerves creep further and further into her skin.

Then there was a sound. A slightly voice whispered in her ear.

 _The moon will rise…_

… _be careful._

It repeated itself, moving through her brain like a quiet child in an empty room. She stopped for a moment, placing her hand against the wall. _It is all in your head,_ she kept telling herself.

 _She comes with the moon…_ It kept saying.

Then she opened her eyes and found herself staring at a grey skinned, dark stoned figure at the end of the hall. She knew it wasn't just the lack of sleep.

"It's just in your head," she told the form as she shut her eyes tight once more, taking in a breath of the heavy air.

 _Be ready…_ it hummed.

She opened her eyes slowly to see whatever it was gone.

However, she knew it wasn't the same ghostly disfigured form she saw in her Grandfather's forgotten tomb. It wasn't her father's disturbed spirit.

Whoever this was…she had never met before.

Her skin crawled, creating small bumps of fear at the surface. Lotte shook her head, trying to forget that the house held secrets from her family's past. A dark inheritance created shadows in her dreams and turned them into terrifying nightmares.

She would rather fight an army of demons than get involved with the dead.

Lotte headed towards the lounge at a quicker pace than before. If she was going insane the voice would follow until she would sleep then haunt her dreams instead. However, if the supernatural wanted to be known, they would continue rage, remaining in the shadows until it was time.

xXx

 **London, December 14 1947**

Lotte was only five years old when she first saw the ghost of her grandfather. He came to her when the full moon reached its peak in the winter sky. It was a strange scratching noise that awoke her. It sounded as if a dog was trying to dig itself a hole. In her dreams, it was a dog – a black shadow like creature with red eyes, digging a grave in a cemetery.

Her grave.

She awoke quickly after that, squeezing the white rabbit in her arms – a birthday gift from her father that night.

At first she didn't know what to do. He stood at the foot of her bed - grey skin and full black eyes, wearing a white suit covered with dark blotches of decomposition and mold. For a moment they stared at each other. For a moment, there was silence.

Then her grandfather's mouth began to open, as if trying to say something. His hand reached out as his mouth grew wider and wider, too big for human standards.

Lotte's eyes widened from the sight as he came closer towards her location.

And when a wheezing scream erupted from the figure's mouth, Lotte matched it with her own loud piercing sound. She didn't hesitate from leaving her bed and exiting the room.

Down the dark corridors she ran, not looking back at the chasing nightmare. Her breaths came out rapid and panicked. Her mind didn't understand what she saw. She wanted to know why nightmare creatures existed and why it was reaching out to her. What did it want?

She ran to the only person that could help. "Father!" she cried out, turning the golden doorknob to her parent's bedroom, only to find it dark and empty.

She turned and called out her mother's name, running down the labyrinth of hallways. She called her father's name again as she turned another corner, only to be faced with an apparition at the other end. A woman dressed in a blue velvet gown, standing at the end of the hallway of windows and staring out at the full moon. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back like a golden river, and her pale glass-like complexion made Lotte mesmerized by her beauty. She didn't know who the woman was, immediately thinking she was a new servant.

In that moment, she didn't care. She just needed someone to help her. So she ran quickly to the woman, calling out, "excuse me" in a tiny voice.

The woman turned to her then, and when she did Lotte let out a loud gasp, falling backwards on the floor. In the pale light she saw her face - half beautiful and half mutilated and bone-like. Her blonde hair on the other side was nearly non-existent with a dark hole replacing where it should be. The golden hairs that were left were blood stained and ratted.

Lotte let out a massive, shrieking scream as the woman began to float towards her.

No thinking. No breathing. Lotte turned and ran fast away from the moonlit hallway, leaving behind her white rabbit.

But she was too scared to remember what was in her hands. She was in her own nightmare. Her own real nightmare. And all she wanted to know was why.

"Father!" she cried out, as tears rushed down her cheeks. "Father! Help! Mother!"

She turned down the hallway towards the stairs. If she couldn't find anyone, she would run outside. She didn't care if it was cold; she needed to leave the house.

She began racing down the flight of large stairs, planning in her head to run to the nearest neighbour or anyone. But she noticed a slight, winter breeze travelling through. It nipped at her skin and she shivered slightly. Then she saw it. Her father was standing through the open doors, facing outside. Snow flew in, as if a massive blizzard decided to begin. Her mouth grew into a smile as she quickly ran down the rest of the red staircase, not caring about the sudden weather change.

It was only when she placed her bare feet on the marble floor did she notice the blood. Lotte paused, puzzled by the liquid. Her smile disappeared as she followed the trail of red footprints and the small drops of blood towards her father.

"Father?" she called out in a tiny voice.

He didn't turn to her. He didn't reply.

He only fell.

Lotte watched the blood pool under his body, mixing in with the white drifting snow.

That was when Lotte's world fell as well.

Turning black.

xXx

 **London, August 1967**

"Ms. Phantomhive? Ms. Phantomhive, are you listening to me?"

Lotte blinked out the small flashback of memory. It had been a long time since she had secured the dark pictures of that night deep inside her mind. She never thought that one day it would want out.

She continued to blink away the dark past as it faded back into the depths of her memories. "Yes…sorry, yes. Can you repeat what you said?"

"There is a buyer who is interested in purchasing the old toy factory. However, they are departing tomorrow so they would like to secure a deal with you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I have planned out a small dinner party with them and a few others who may be interested."

Lotte shook her head. "Mr. Wilson, isn't that too soon? You can't just plan something at my house without telling me."

"I understand your frustration, Ms. Phantomhive; however, this may be the last chance at securing a good price for this warehouse. After all, the building is currently a crumbling waste. This may be the best time and only time to…prepare."

Lotte blinked at his words. "I can't just drop everything though and host a dinner party."

"You don't have to," the butler behind her stepped in, placing a cup of coffee in front of her. Lotte refused to look at him as he continued, "I shall prepare everything. You will not have to lift a finger."

"All you need to do is meet with them, have some wine, sign some papers, and they'll be on their way. Perhaps you may have a better offer from the others too," Lawrence finished.

"Okay, fine. What about my outfit? I don't suppose I can wear jeans and a leather jacket to this party now, can I?" She responded impatiently.

"There are a few dresses that may interest you in Lady Elizabeth's old chambers. They may need a quick wash, but I can prepare that for you as well," the demon answered again.

"Its fine, I'll manage," she grumbled.

"Fantastic," Mr. Wilson clapped his hands and stood up. "Then I shall see you all before the moon rises."

"I shall begin prepping for the night then," the dark voice of the butler announced.

When Lotte turned her head to finally look at him, the demon had already left.

"Something on your mind, Ms. Phantomhive?" Mr. Wilson asked.

The two began to walk back towards the entrance. "No, I've…just…I'm fine."

"You haven't been sleeping it seems," he said.

Lotte glanced at him. "I said I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind with this toy factory business."

When they reached the foyer, Lotte stopped in her tracks at a quick flash of an image in front of her. Her father standing at the large entrance doors, covered with blood. The same image when she saw him….

"Ms. Phantomhive?"

"Yes…sorry. I did it again, didn't I?" she said, looking down at the marble floors.

"You've been seeing them, haven't you?" He asked. "The ghosts who roam the halls."

She let out a quick huff of laughter, nervous. "Don't…be silly, Mr. Wilson."

"Ms. Phatomhive, I've seen them too. You know that as much as I have."

She took in a deep breath, crossing her arms and facing him. "Do you know who they are? I saw one this morning but can't place who it could be."

"There were many deaths in this old manor, Ms. Phantomhive. There may be more than you've been seeing."

"I've been seeing them more and more lately. More than I want." She thought back quickly to the hidden memory.

"Ah, so they've begun to be more active then. Interesting."

"Is there a reason?"

He gave her a soft smile, continuing towards the entrance. "Quite possibly," he answered, opening the doors. A slight chill flew through the room. Rain poured outside. Lotte shivered. Wilson looked back. "Best be on your guard, Ms. Phantomhive. If the ghosts have come out of the shadows this early, something big is about to occur."

Lotte's brows furrowed as she watched Wilson tip his hat to her.

"Good day."

xXx

Lotte stared at herself in the full length mirror. Her emotionless glance stared back. Dark circles still hung under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her mind still ran through the events that morning. Visions of the past. A buried box opened from her childhood which she kept locked since that night.

And yet, it felt strange.

Outside the light began to dim. Soon the rain would slow to a drizzle until stopping completely. The moon would rise as stars would stare down like eyes in the night. This dinner party she was supposed to host…. Lawrence Wilson was correct, there was something coming.

Lotte knew she would have to be on her toes.

She clenched her grandfather's pistol, tracing the engravings on the side. All day she hid from him, wanting nothing from him. Over and over she contemplated leaving. One step after another she would get on a plane back to her non-existent life in New York.

But when she stood up, her feet wouldn't move.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath, letting out a sigh.

As much as she tried, as much as she wanted, she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Lotte," his voice awoke her.

She didn't jump, she didn't move. She only looked at her reflection.

"I have brought out an outfit for tonight's event." She heard him shuffling behind her. In the mirror she noticed his black, tall figure set something on the bed. She swallowed, looking away and back towards the pistol in her hands. "It was one of your grandmother's old dresses: a beautiful, blue velvet gown. I hope it will suffice."

The description of the dress alerted Lotte. Her eyes flashed up to the reflection of the demon before she got up and walked towards the dress lying on her sheets. When she laid eyes on the long sleeved design, she knew….

"I've seen this before," she whispered softly, touching the gown with the tips of her fingers.

She gasped as the vision of the nightmare swarmed her mind. The blonde lady in the moonlight who's disfigured face haunted her. A piece of her childhood she locked away.

"You said it was…my grandmother's?"

"Correct. It belonged to Lady Elizabeth. It was…one of her favourites I believe."

Lotte swallowed. "She didn't…die in it, did she?" Then she shook her head. "You know what, never mind. It's a ridiculous question."

But the more she stared at the navy, blue fabric, the more she saw her. Pale complexion, blonde hair, half destroyed by death and blood. A rotting corpse of a ghost who stood and stared at the full moon.

A haunted childhood.

Lotte backed away from her bed and right into the hard and firm chest of her butler. She froze at the touch. She froze as his hands took a hold on her shoulders, making sure she wouldn't find herself lying on the carpet at her feet.

She stepped forward away from him, facing into the direction of the mirror she stared into earlier before. "I can't," she started, "I can't wear that. I can't wear anything of hers."

"Then perhaps I can…"

"No!" she snapped, shutting her eyes tight. "It's fine. I'll… figure something…."

She dug her hands into the pocket of her leather jacket. The location of the sapphire ring she made a home for. She would touch it periodically, making her nerves calm and become the bad thoughts but a distant nightmare.

However, when her fingers touched nothing but emptiness, she snapped.

Instantly, she turned. Her eyes carrying fear inside. Her breathing reacting as if panicked like someone as shot her in the heart.

"Where is it?" she muttered to herself. At first in a low voice, then she repeated the question, each time getting louder and louder.

She flew all over the room, pulling drawers, throwing sheets on the floor hoping to reveal the missing piece of her past. As she did so, the demon butler remained watching, waiting for a moment to ask, "Lotte, what is wrong?"

She had pulled the whole room apart.

But the sapphire ring could not be found.

"It's not here." She then faced him, locking eyes with him for the first time since the passionate event they shared. In a stern voice she asked. "Where did you put it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

She marched towards the demon, grabbing him by the collar and shook. "Where did you place it you filthy piece of Hell spawn!?" she snapped.

Her chest moved up and down quickly. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and grinned down at her. "Well, what fancy words you have, Lotte." He teased, taking a hold of her hands, leaning towards her. "I would've thought you'd have better ones."

Her breathing slowed as she felt his own air on her face. She eyed his lips, waiting as they inched closer to hers.

Closer and closer he fell.

So close their lips almost….

And then the doorbell of the house rang.

Both figures looked out to the open door where the echo of the noise came from. Sebastian gave her a smile. "It looks like the first guests have begun to arrive. I shall go and greet them properly while you get ready."

He bowed and left soon after.

Lotte looked outside once he departed to see the rain has seized and the moon…

…the full moon has risen above the house.

The pale, blue light flooded into her room. She quickly turned the lamps on like she was scared of spies in the shadows. She needed the light.

Or let the butterflies deep in her system become devilish creatures.

xXx

Lotte had given up.

The dress that once lay on her bed now covered her skin.

She fought with herself for hours before realizing there was no time to find another outfit. Her grandmother's spirit would have to forgive her. And the haunting visions…

Velvet blue fabric hugged her body, flowing like a waterfall down the length of her figure. Her dark hair remained streaming down her back. She left her boots on, using the long dress to cover what would be inappropriate for a dinner party. And hidden on her right thigh was her pistol, hung and strapped.

She would not go unarmed.

 _Oh what Grandfather would say to this._

She chuckled lightly at herself. The Phantomhive name had gone down in history as nobility, but she had changed the label to somewhat distasteful.

 _I am a hunter._ "So people will see me as one."

She smirked at her words and walked out the door. Echoing down the hallway, she could hear the voices of the guests moving into the house. They entered like ghosts making Lotte stop for a moment. She placed her hand on the wall, taking in deep breaths. Her mind and heart raced as she kept reminding herself it wasn't in her head.

Head held high, she turned the corner to the staircase. As soon as she started down the steps, visions of the dark night flashed. She paused, tightening her grip on the railing before continuing down. She blinked out the pictures and ignored her brain.

Sebastian and Lawrence Wilson stood at the bottom of the stairs, greeting the last guest in the foyer. Lotte watched Sebastian's eyes land on her. She swallowed, moving to Wilson who gave her a soft smile.

"My, well don't you look ravishing tonight, Ms. Phantomhive," he commented. "If you had been born a blonde, you would've been the spitting image of your grandmother, God rest her soul."

Lotte grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Wilson."

Then Lotte looked at the demon behind her, catching his eyes.

"I believe the last of the guests have arrived. I shall see you in the dining hall," Wilson continued on, disappearing behind two closed doors.

They were alone. Lotte swallowed, looking down at the ground.

"You look…" the demon began to say until an interrupting knock announced from the entrance.

The pair looked at the doors. Lotte's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought Mr. Wilson said the last of the guest had arrived."

"Perhaps he was mistaken," Sebastian added, moving past to answer the door.

Lotte followed, curious who the late comer was. When the door opened, she let out a small gasp at who was on the other side.

"Ciel?" she exclaimed. "What…"

"Charlotte, I apologize that we are late. It is unforgivable," he explained, moving inside with his maid following close behind.

As he entered, she could help but notice the demon butler beside her, eyes wide and body unmoving.

"Sebastian, long time," Ciel added, nodding once at the demon.

The woman maid took the old man's coat off and handed it to the butler without a word. She did not look him in the eyes, and Lotte watched as she showed her a concerning glance.

"Sebastian," Lotte said without taking her eyes off the two late comers, "why don't you put their coats away and I'll meet you in the dining hall."

"As you wish," he answered.

Lotte watched him leave, his red eyes glancing at the old man in front of her as he did so. She let out a small, nervous sigh.

"What…Ciel…," she began.

"Something smells good…." He spoke. "May I smell your perfume closely?"

He stepped forward, almost embracing her. Lotte's body froze as motioned her to lean down to his level. He breathed hard on her ear as he grabbed her hand and placed something small and cold on it.

"Keep it close. Do not loose who you are," he whispered in her ear before back up. "What a lovely fragrance. Is that lavender?"

He nodded to his maid and started towards the dining hall doors.

Lotte opened her hand to see the sapphire ring she thought had vanished now lying on her palm.

 _Dammit._

Lotte grabbed the maid's arm and asked, "What is going on?"

The maid's body shook as she gave Lotte an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I don't even know. All he told me was 'it's almost time'. He won't say anything else."

"Almost time for what?" she asked as the butterflies appeared again.

She shook her head.

Lotte watched as the maid followed her master into the dining room, leaving her alone in the foyer. Lotte looked down at the ring once again, cursing at herself. Quickly as she could, she dropped it in her boot.

When she stood back up straight, she jumped slightly at the unfamiliar man standing in front of her. He was wearing all black and stared back at her behind thick lenses. She swallowed nervously at the silent figure.

"You don't happen to be Charlotte Phantomhive, would you?" he asked. His voice was soothing and still.

"Yes. I am."

A smile appeared. "Good, my boss has been interested in the toy factory for quite some time. Mr. Wilson would've mentioned it. We're the ones who are leaving tomorrow."

Lotte breathed out in relief. "Right, yes. You want to buy the property right away."

"Exactly. However, we are in more of a hurry than we thought. My boss would like to speak to you right now about it if you don't mind."

Lotte shook her head. "No, that's fine. Are they inside the dining hall?"

The man shook his head. "No, I thought we'd go somewhere more private. My boss is in the office upstairs to do the negotiating. It's quieter."

"The office…?" Lotte asked carefully. _Does he mean my grandfather's office?_

"Yes, it's a good place. Apparently it was your grandfather's?"

She nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly at the gentleman. "Okay, sure. Let's go."

She followed him upstairs, watching him the entire time. There was no darkness that surrounded the man. Any indication of demon did not alert her brain. He was clean.

However, his green eyes made her skin crawl slightly. She would have to be on her toes.

Once at the office door, Lotte watched the man knock. Behind the door, a woman's voice answered, saying to come in.

The man than gave Lotte a smile and allowed her through.

Once Lotte was through, the door slammed shut. She looked behind her once then faced forward, seeing a woman with long blonde hair standing in front of the large window. She was looking outside, the full moon flooding over the white dress she wore.

Lotte narrowed her eyes at the woman, stepping forward. Fast flashes of the woman in red moved quickly in her vision, keeping her heart rate increased. Lotte took a deep breath and watched as the woman in front of her turn around to give her a small smile from her porcelain look.

"You must be Charlotte Phantomhive," the woman spoke; her English accent smooth and beautiful.

Lotte watched as the woman began to move towards her. "And you are?"

The woman stopped in front of the desk, placing herself into the light. Lotte froze at the colour of the woman's eyes.

Red.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Lotte saw the dark look the woman gave. "I'm Lilith. It is so good to finally meet you."

* * *

Lilith has finally arrived! WOOT! Creepy chapter though... ;) Reviews help me out a lot!


	12. XII: The Dinner Party

AN: The last few months have been insane for me. I thought I would have more time to write then my life laughed and said "bitch please". I've been reading more! Finished reading Mr. Mercedes by Stephen King (crazy read btw!). But I had this huge job interview and writing wasn't on my agenda.

Any who I started writing this chapter a few weeks ago. It was a hard write because where we're going into this story is quite deep and dark. I want to make it awesome for you all and write a great long chapter instead of one that would take me a day to write. Therefore, I took my time and thought really hard about what I was going to place in here. Furthermore, I want to give you guys a small warning that this chapter is dark. I've started to experiment a bit on the horror genre more and here is an example. I would like to know after you finish reading... **should I change the rating to M?**

Enjoy my victims! ;)

 **Warning: Contains major spoilers between 126 - 148.**

Chapter XII

The Dinner Party

Lotte stared deep into the dark, hungry eyes of who she searched so long for. The ruby colour glistened back like stolen gems from a museum, itching for the treasure deep in Lotte's chest. The bright orbs Lotte had seen herself flying beyond the crimson rows of hallways of the mansion, she could almost imagine them sputtering into the shadows. The remains of the deceased family that haunted her mind ever since she arrived at her inheritance would hide in the grass until the lioness passed.

Lotte knew the brightness deep inside her was the real reason this ruby-eyed figure stood staring like a predator. And indeed the woman in front of her craved what she saw.

No, not a woman.

A demon.

A soul-sucking Hellspawn, disguised as a mortal beauty any man would mistake for a Goddess. And in fact, any mortal man would fall at her feet, only to lay dead in the streets as blood and decay roamed the body and concrete beyond. A kill that would consider Jack the Ripper's style child's play.

There was no indication of decency. No gesture of emotion. The eyes of her demon butler who she felt a hint of humanity; this creature did not hold the same feeling. In fact the only thing Lotte felt staring into this beast's eyes was a cold death.

She was the pure definition of nihilism.

Lilith slowly walked towards her, each step of her red high heels pushing off the wooden floor with a loud tap. All Lotte could do was stare at the demon, her chest rising, her heart beat the same. All her life she has waited for the day to come face to face with the one who took her family from her; to finally kill and get revenge for her tired time fighting for her father. But now as the creature in front of her walked slowly around her body, Lotte couldn't even move, let alone grab her pistol attached to her leg.

She knew if she made a move to attack, Lilith would beat her, killing her without a slight breath of air. One blink, and Lotte would be dead on the floor like all the others rotting on the brick streets of London.

Lilith would win.

It wasn't as if Lotte could kill the demon anyways. At least, that is what Ciel had told her.

 _Why should I believe him?_ She asked herself, her eyes trying to follow Lilith circle her standing form, probably judging, calculating for the best state of action, and then pouncing. She was here for her, right? _I am strong enough to handle her. Besides, Sebastian…_

Then the demon was in front of her again, smirking slightly. Lotte held her breath as a voice of a woman left the mouth. "You must have a million questions for me."

Lotte swallowed. "Just one: what are you waiting for?"

The demon cocked her head to the side. "Pardon?"

"You're here for my soul," Lotte relaxed slightly, gesturing her arms out. "So here I am. Take your best shot."

Lilith laughed. "My dear little star, let's not jump to any conclusions just yet. The night is young! And there is a dinner party happening with some very lovely vintage wine." She moves towards Lotte's ear, freezing the young hunter with a cold breath. "I hear tell your butler makes one hell of an entrée. I am a fan of very. Rare. Steak."

What would Sebastian do? Did he even realize the demons lurking in the shadows of the manor besides him? He didn't seem all the phased when Lotte met Lilith's male friend in the foyer earlier.

Or was it all a trap?

Lotte couldn't even feel the presence of the creature in front of her nor the one who brought her to the office. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

Lilith let out a small laugh. "I can tell from your expression you're bit confused on why your little hunter radar isn't working as well as it should. You couldn't sense my accomplice's presence or mine could you, little star." She leaned in inches from Lotte again. "Don't worry about that. Let's just say my power is a little different than normal demons." She leaned away walking towards the bookshelves, browsing the selection as she continued. "Even your butler couldn't sense us…thank God."

"You know what Sebastian is, and yet you come when he's around," Lotte commented, her eyes dead on the demon's back.

Lilith paused and turned, leaning against the bookshelf. "You think your butler has the abilities at the moment to even make a scratch on me? Please, he'd be lucky to even touch me. He isn't even strong enough to even notice I came a little early. Either you need a new butler or a little better security."

Lotte felt a little sting in her mind. As if a small wasp had placed its stinger into her vein creating an immediate reaction of rage. "I wouldn't underestimate him," she hissed. "He's exterminated many demons that came through here thinking they were smart enough to try and kill me."

"Ah yes, those weaklings I sent to do a little reconnaissance. Throw-aways. I knew they wouldn't last long being the level they were at. They barley were able to keep themselves in their vessels. Such morons."

Yet Lotte remembers that night. The demons that crashed through her walls and took her by surprise. The demons that nearly buried her six feet underground. Those demons were enough to see Sebastian's true side – a dark mass of smoke that still haunted her mind. Lotte subconsciously touched the place on her arm where a scar formed from her attack. Looking back at the female demon, Lotte knew Lilith had higher expectations of power than what she had anticipated. That every demon Lotte came into contact with would've been nothing but an ant to Lilith. Meaning Sebastian wouldn't be thought of highly. Lotte knew she would have to be more careful.

"Does that mean you label Sebastian as…weak?" A daring question even for Lotte, but she needed it answered. Her anger boiled deeper into her blood. Her hands itched to release the pistol on her leg.

"Now you're not thinking very smart, little star." She crossed her arms and smirked. "How much do you know about him anyways? How much has he told you?"

Lotte swallowed. "Enough. Him being part of the Black Crows and needing to make a contract to make you happy then you…trapping him here."

Lilith walked forward, her smile growing. "Interesting."

The door opened and the same male demon stood behind it, no emotion - a total statue.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked him.

He nodded.

She looked at Lotte. "Seem as though we'll need to cut our conversation short. Dinner is ready, and I am starving. I can't wait to taste your butler's steak and other delicious things."

Lotte watched the demon leave, and looked at the male figure looking back at her. He was waiting for her to leave too, so Lotte swallowed and followed after Lilith, knowing they wanted to keep an eye on her.

 _A game of piggy in the middle?_ Lotte asked, following Lilith's figure behind. _Fine, then let's play._

She could hear the male's footsteps behind her. Lilith was at least ten feet in front of her.

So she didn't hesitate.

Lotte took a hold of the small iron knife hanging on her ankle and turned around, running towards the male, and in a flash, slicing his abdomen. The male screaked, loud enough to alert the female. Lotte didn't care; she was going to show Lilith she was not to be messed with.

The male held his burning gut with his hand, glaring at the hunter that slashed his skin. Lotte breathed heavily with adrenaline watching the demon's eyes turn completely black. His mouth dripped blood as he screeched again, shooting towards her. Lotte held up the small knife in front of her, and stabbed straight into the demon's mouth. The demon froze, twitched, then when Lotte pulled the dagger out, a black mist escaped the vessel and the body dropped to the ground.

Lotte's right forearm and face was splattered with blood. Her dress the same. She cursed silently then forgot about her appearance, hearing rhythmic sounds of clapping behind her. She turned to the female demon standing and…smiling? Lotte blinked in surprised. She would've thought Lilith would be furious one of her own was killed.

The knife in her hand dripped with demon blood. Lotte still felt the adrenaline rush through her veins, itching to go full force and finally get revenge. But she held back.

"Bravo!" Lilith commented, still clapping. "I must say that was quite a pre-dinner show. I enjoyed that."

Lotte stood there, eyes narrowed, chest rising with every breath, still a little confused.

"What? Do you really think a low level insect like that was important to me? Please, little star, he was nothing more than a nuisance. I actually applaud you for getting rid of him for me. Saves me the trouble afterwards. Besides, he was more of a…test for you. And you did splendid. Just as I thought, you are a skilled hunter."

Lotte shook her head, feeling her rage grow and grow, and then finally she had it. Lotte raced forward, crying out in anger as she did so. And just as she was mere feet from ending it all, she felt a slight breeze and her right arm move behind her back.

Now the cold breath on her ear was the only indication that she failed.

"Now, now, little star, what did we speak about back in the office? There is a party happening downstairs. Let's not be rash now and start a fight. You have guests after all. Those who wish to hear about your little…toy factory. You don't want to disappoint them by being dead, now do you? Besides, the night is young and we still have much to discuss." The breath left and Lilith appeared in front of her. "Let's not fight and be on equal grounds for now, hm?"

Lotte bit her lip, staying silent.

Lilith came close, taking Lotte's right hand and the iron knife from it, whispering in Lotte's ear. "Oh, and if you think about telling your butler about what happen or who I really am, then I'll kill everyone in the dining hall faster than you blink." She moved away, her smile gone. "Don't think every shadow in this manor is on your side."

The demon slid the iron blade against her palm, her breathing and smiling deepening. And all Lotte could do was watch the smoke of the burn escape from the skin as it cut deep into it. Lilith barely showed pain. In fact, the creature showed more lust and excitement than anything. She enjoyed it.

Lotte watched as Lilith snickered, closing her bloody palm and throwing the knife on the ground.

"You might want to change your dress," Lilith sneered.

Then she turned and walked back down the hallway, leaving Lotte standing conflicted and confused. Lotte eyed the weapon on the ground, feeling the shadows start to swarm around her. Even with the amount of light still on she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster.

Lilith was more than she realized. The stories she heard and read this demon was a lie. From what she witness proved she was in the presence of no demon at all. This creature was on a whole other level than Lotte ever read about.

Sebastian was right, Lotte was facing the devil… _no, close but still…_

Lotte had no match against this beast.

She knew she would not be able to defeat this creature of darkness alone.

And never once in her ten years of hunting did she ever amount to defeat.

"Fuck me…," she breathed.

xXx

Lotte had gone and changed her dress, trying to clean up the splattered blood painting her skin. And as she stood once again in the full length mirror, she realized Sebastian had yet to come knocking.

 _Probably occupied by the guests… and Lilith._

She didn't blame him, but still she itched for him to be there to protect her suddenly. For the first time the dark began to creep into her mind; even with all the lights on she couldn't help but feel watched. Having Sebastian there would have at least given her some sort of comfort.

But what kind of comfort, she was still trying to figure out.

She smoothed out the black dress that now snug her body. It flowed like a dark river down her legs shielding the weapons that meant nothing to Lilith. The female creature was something out of this world, and Lotte knew none of her weapons would defeat this dark queen. The iron dagger, the image of when it drew into the palm bled into Lotte's mind – no pain, only a smile. Lotte's hand started to shake as she began to play with the sapphire ring that wrapped around her left middle finger. Her chest rose from the anxiety creeping around inside. She bit the back of her lip, closing her eyes and breathing deep. For tonight she knew this was the beginning to her end.

She left her room quickly walking through the hallways, her eyes not moving far from what was in front of her. She would pay no mind to the shadows that followed, or whoever followed for that matter. She knew they were watching, and as Lilith commented, Lotte knew she believed they were probably not on her side.

But then she stopped, hearing a slight bang down the hallway she was passing. She looked down it daringly, knowing what was at the end of that hallway. The room that held the secrets of her family trapped in a destroyed space. The room where an act of sin and worship combined took place. The room where horror and peace blended together on the molded furniture and walls was written in blood.

Behind a locked iron door was a place where at the beginning she sought answers, got them, and left it with the memory of her dead father's decay-looking body following her out. She still had his rasping voice haunt her mind constantly. But now it was this bang.

It was rhythmic, repeating every three second. And every three seconds she found herself closer to the sound as if she was a marionette being controlled by an invisible master.

Then when she found herself standing and facing the iron door the sound stopped. It was quiet. And just as she was compelled to walk to the door, the same feeling made her place her ear against the metal.

And then there was a bang and the pounding of the bang against her ear.

Lotte shot back, breathing heavy, staring at the door. The banging continued going faster and faster. She backed up against the wall, watching.

And she watched it so closely it started to move.

It stretched out; two hands reaching towards her like the metal had become plastic. Then a face appeared, its mouth hanging open, trying to speak. And all she could do was silently watch, eyes wide open.

Then she shut her eyes opening them moments later to a still and quiet iron door.

 _That's what I get by following my own damn mind._ She pounded her fist against the wall and walked back towards the dining area.

She entered the dining hall to see everyone standing, enjoying pre-course meals, drinks, and chatter. Immediately people greeted her, shaking her hand, introducing themselves only to have their identity leave her mind moments later. It was replaced by the long, blonde haired female smiling at her in the near distance. She gave Lotte a wink, placing her finger on her lips to indicate silence.

Another noticeable person that wasn't present was Ciel Phantomhive. His caretaker told her he had to deal with some last minute business and he would return when dinner was served. Lotte needed no more information about the matter.

The entire time Lotte was trying to act her way through the evening she could feel the deep stares of her demon butler. She would occasionally catch his eyes, only to focus back on the people in front of her.

Even when he offered her some wine, she merely shook her head at him, locking dead into his maroon-coloured eyes. In that moment she hoped he got the answer to his question that screamed in her mind.

Don't speak.

Keep quiet.

Everything is okay.

"Can you get me a glass of whiskey please? I'll need something stronger to get me through this night."

"Of course, but I must quickly tell you that Lawrence Wilson had to leave for an emergency and told me to give you his deep condolences for exiting unsuspectingly," Sebastian said. "I must tell you, Lotte, he was in a...hurry to leave."

He disappeared shortly after. She knew Sebastian would only continue to get audible answers from her sooner or later. He would want to know who the man was who dragged her away. He would want to know the mysterious buyer that waited for her in her grandfather's office. But he didn't know, and Lilith made that very clear from the beginning.

He returned, handing her the glass from his tray. The only one from the wine filled ones on there.

Then she came over, taking a glass of wine from the tray and sipping it.

"This is a beautiful wine," Lilith commented. "What year?"

"1889 France," Sebastian answered with a smile. "Only the best of the century."

"Mmmm, it's delicious." She smiled, holding out her hand to Lotte. "You must Charlotte Phantomhive, the owner of the toy factory. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Her tone was different than before. An act. It sounded smooth and made an itch in Lotte's throat that made her want to scream. But the woman's eyes in front of her still held the darkness she saw before. It told Lotte the words spoken upstairs still held value. Everyone would die if she did anything off guard. So Lotte smiled and took the cold hand of the blonde.

"It's a pleasure, and you are?" she asked, going along with her acting.

"Oh yes," she giggled. "I'm Lilly Lucius. My father runs a small toy factory up in the Manchester area and hope to expand down here in London. I must say Ms. Phantomhive, I've been a fan of your family's work for years. I have so many toys that have been given to me by my family way back when. Even this house…this gorgeous house. How do you manage it all?"

Lotte blinked, trying to filter in all the words. It was like speaking to a whole other person. If Lotte didn't already know she was talking to the queen of demons, she would've been a fool and thought Lilith or Lilly as a regular human.

Besides, that's what demons try to achieve.

"Not without fail," Lotte breathed, trying to keep her smile.

"And this is your butler I presume?" She smiled up at Sebastian as he smiled back giving her a slight bow.

"A pleasure as well my lady," he said.

Lotte looked at him… _he really has no clue?_

Lilith giggled. "You sure are a handsome one. You never do find good looking butlers anymore. They're all old guys. It's nice to see one so…tasty. Ms. Phantomhive, you are sure one lucky girl getting someone so amazing."

Lotte felt like vomiting from Lilith's comments. The demon was doing this on purpose, snaking under her skin to see if Lotte could break. She burned holes at Lilith and she only smiled.

"I've noticed that you are the only one working here. Is there other servants?" she asked.

"No," Sebastian answered. "I am the only one. My mistress is somewhat new to this…lifestyle"

Lotte straightened back to her composure. "Oh yeah, I really don't need anyone else."

"Fascinating," Lilith commented. "That does make things easier I guess."

Lotte narrowed her eyes slightly at the female as she continued to smile.

"Well, it was a deep pleasure. I hope we can continue this talk after dinner. I do have good proposal for you, Ms. Phantomhive."

Lotte nodded as she watched Lilith walk away. By then the guests began to sit down at the dinner table. The mumbles of chatter still wore on. The clock struck seven and Lilith sat near the end, smiling and staring down at her.

"Lotte?" Sebastian spoke to her, gently touching her shoulder. "If you may."

He guided her to the seat at the end of the table, all the while feeling the dark eyes of the female devil behind her. As she sat down and Sebastian began to place dinner and pouring wine in front of the guests, she finally got a good number of the people in the room. Thirteen.

 _Oh goodness. Great!_ She rolled her eyes, but noticed something else. One person was missing. _Ciel is missing…fourteen people._

And as soon as Sebastian placed the last dish and glass of wine, Ciel stepped into the room, announcing, "Sorry to hold up the dinner. I had a few matters to attend to."

Some strange looks and mutters from the other guests erupted, but all changed as Sebastian tapped a glass he was holding and stood behind Lotte at the end of the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for joining us tonight. I would like to introduce the lady and head of the Phantomhive family and toy company, Charlotte Phantomhive, whom you've all had a privilege of meeting earlier. My lady, do you have any words you wish to say before we toast and begin eating?"

Lotte looked up at Sebastian and back to her company. They all stared at her. For a moment, she paused trying to figure out who was human and who wasn't. Lilith's presence made her paranoid. She couldn't even feel the demon standing behind her. The mark on her back didn't burn. There was no sensation to reality. In that moment, she felt blind.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, I inherited this house and the toy factory from my late uncle who passed away suddenly a mere six months ago. From that I had no idea what to do with it. Hell," she let out a slight laughter, "I had no idea what to do with living here. Just a year ago I was living in a rundown apartment in Brooklyn, chasing people that I didn't know if they were innocent or not. I was the first woman FBI agent thanks to my great grandfather, but I knew nobody would know I existed. I was invisible. I was broke. No money for food and now…I'm here. He's not here tonight, but I would like to thank Lawrence Wilson for dragging my ass back to London. Back to my roots. Sorry, I'm rabbling. I know all of you are starving, and I'm excited to hear all your offers for the toy factory."

She lifted her glass up, feeling the weight of the material drag her hand down.

"So," she continued, "I would like to make a toast to…change…for the better."

Everyone raised their glass together in acceptance. Lotte looked down at Lilith who nodded at her in exchange. A shiver ran down her back as Lotte continued to smile.

"Cheers everybody!"

"Cheers!" Everyone rang.

But before they took a sip, another voice rang through the room. An elderly man stood up near the end of the table. Ciel gave everyone a warm smile as he gave everyone a tired expression. Still, his brilliant blue eyes continued to sparkle.

"I also would like to give a toast to Charlotte. You have given this old man a reason to fight a little longer and I thank you for what you are doing for the family; however, I do hope you know if you continue on what you are seeking, it will land you in only more darkness. I learned in an early age that even getting what I wanted wasn't nearly enough and sacrifices had to be done to get what was earned. Even your late grandfather would justify to my meanings. I do hope you continue on a bright path and I am glad to have met you in my time of dying." He raised his glass as Lotte still tried to sink in his speech to her. "To Charlotte Phantomhive."

"To Charlotte!" Everyone sang as their glasses touched their lips.

Lotte did the same tasting her whiskey and feeling the burn down her throat. At which she needed more than a simple glass of vintage wine.

Everyone gave chatter before they picked up their forks. That was when Lotte heard a fork clatter onto the table. She lifted her head to see a man pause, his expression stone-like and still, then his hands landed on his throat and stomach. Lotte eyed the man's strange actions as more people began to follow suit. Then people started to cough blood.

The blood and foam erupted from their mouths, spilling from their lips, drowning. All Lotte could do was watch as the horror in front of her continued until the coughing stopped only seconds later.

Everything was still. People's heads layed on the table, eyes open to nothing, mouths still spilling slight red tinted foam. Lotte stood up from the table looking back at Sebastian who had the same shocked expression as her. Then she saw Lilith still sitting at the end of the table, sipping her wine and Ciel Phantomhive staring back at the woman in front of him – the wine in front of him untouched.

"What a delightful taste," Lilith commented, placing the glass back onto the table. "I have never had such a memorizing fulfillment of wine. Was that a hit of poison?"

She was looking at the old man. Lotte's eyes narrowed at him who still stared at the demon.

"What?" Lotte muttered.

"I knew something had to be done," Ciel started. "The time was drawing closer and it was only necessary that you would be here tonight. However, what you looked like was something of a mystery. You do have the tendency to change your apparently every decade or so."

"So you poisoned the wine and killed everybody?" Lotte shot back.

The old man didn't look at her. "Only to eliminate what you would call the competition. I knew there were demons hiding and I needed to know who they were. The poison would never kill a demon, let alone the queen herself."

"I'm flattered," Lilith commented. "Always caring about youself, Ciel. Never about others. I always admired that about you. Even when you killed the East Indian guy's bodyguard back in 1889. What a beautiful show that was." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I did what I had to do," he replied.

"So that's what you were doing," Lotte said, her eyes moving to his dead caretaker. "You went and placed poison into the bottle while Sebastian was occupied."

"He never knew, no. I know his ways as well. I've been around long enough to know that."

Lotte shook her head. "You son of a-"

"This is not the time for being angry, Charlotte," he said calmly, cutting her off. "This is family matters. And I knew the path you continued on would only end your life."

That was when he looked at Lotte

"Besides, my life is worth nothing compared to yours."

"So it is," Lilith commented, and Lotte watched the demon open her gleaming red eyes at the man.

In mere moments Lotte looked back at her great uncle, Ciel had taken the steak knife in front of him, and dug it into his throat, moving it along to open a gap large enough for blood to waterfall its way out.

Lotte's eyes once again shot wide, her mouth open, and breathing hitched. She watched in horror as the old man gurgled and drown in front of her like the others onto the table. Blood still continued out from the wound as Ciel Phantomhive's blue sparkle turned glass and pale, and the life left out of him.

Lotte felt her knees shake.

She leaned over the table grasping for air.

And all the while Lilith was smiling.

* * *

Please let me know if I should change it to M. It is quite gory and a little more than I think a T rated should be. I do thank you all for all your continued support. All your faves and follows are not without cause and I smile every time I get someone new! :)

Reviews are a beautiful thing! :)


	13. XIII: Blackout

AN: Whoa it has been a bitch last few months. I got the job! Moving to Japan this summer!

In addition, I've been reading a shit ton and came to the conclusion to not change the rating. I will if something happens in future chapters that is considered mature content, but I'll just put warnings up if there is some stabby shit from Lotte or something.

Here we go! Somewhat different chapter. Hope you will all enjoy, my victims!

 **Warnings: Contains minor spoilers from Book of the Atlantic and chapters 126-148.**

Chapter XIII

Blackout

There was no time to react. No time to think. The last few moments passed like quicksand, getting stuck in the middle and watching slowly as her final blood relative left this world. She expected for a moment to see his soul, a white orb float from his body like she had seen her father's own travelling the shadowed corridors, but the more time passed the more she realized this was no longer the case. There would be no soul exiting because from how Lilith had been looking at the old man moments before his end, the soul had already been extracted. It was Hers. Ciel was merely a puppet - a doll - by the time that knife entered his throat.

His body's end was merely a show.

Pleasure for the White Devil.

Then she sunk faster as her lungs and chest tightened. As if a hand grasped her airways and made all the air from the atmosphere disappear. Lotte was shocked at the amount of energy this demon emanated. It was as if Lotte's own soul was being sucked.

She only blinked once before Lilith's red eyes locked with Lotte's. Her breathing hitched as silver streaks flew past from behind her. Lotte's eyes widened when she saw Lilith block the dozen of sharp iron knives and forks thrown towards her. She only used her hand, and like a force of wind, the polished cutlery was now stuck in the wall.

Lotte thought quickly towards Sebastian behind her…who had thrown the cutlery knowing… _it was iron. He used iron cutlery tonight._

Lotte felt a cold, ominous breeze fly past her as she saw a dark shadow lunge towards the White Devil. Black mist collided with white as both bodies of the creatures disappeared, twisting and flying through the massive dining hall.

All Lotte could do was watch as the air in the room continued to dissipate.

Her mind screamed at her to leave the room, to get outside, but her feet – her legs - would not let her. Her fear glued her to the floor.

The two demons reappeared on the other side of the room. Sebastian…Lotte felt it, he was being drained. His shoulders rose with every heavy breath. He was struggling against Lilith. But Lilith looked unarmed, not a hair out of place.

Still smiling.

"Come now…I know you can do better than this," she commented. "Even with most of your powers and memories gone, I know you can easily do something to harm me."

Lotte narrowed her eyes slightly _. Wait…memories?_

Lotte watched Sebastian's mouth turn up slightly. "Don't underestimate my abilities yet, Lilith. We've only begun."

Lilith huffed out a small laugh. "So we have. I guess it is nearly time to wake up anyways…we have much to do."

But Sebastian didn't get one step in as Lotte found him suddenly thrown towards the wall behind her, crashing into wine glasses stacked like a pyramid on a table. Shards were thrown everywhere. Lotte let out a gasp as she shielded her arm out to protect her face, lowering it to find Sebastian covered with his own red blood on top of the broken fragments of wood and glass.

Lotte took only one step towards her demon butler before something was knocked heavily on the back of her head.

A thousand stars erupted in her vision.

And she plunged into darkness.

xXx

 **New York City, July 1959**

It stunk.

Not just any garbage-like smell from a backside alleyway in the East side of the city, but a rotten, fly-mutilated mixed with cardboard, metal and oil smell. And they were only in the entrance. The smell got worse every step they took deeper in.

It didn't help the fact the state was going through a massive heat wave making the smell five times stronger.

Lotte held back a gage, holding her nose the moment her and Raphael entered the massive abandoned warehouse. She looked at him briefly, wondering how he wasn't making any irrigated facial expressions or holding his own nose. She had to stop, looking around to see if she could find the source. Perhaps if it was near the entrance, it would only be bad here and she wouldn't have to endure it deeper on.

But that wasn't the case.

"If the smell is bothering you, you may wait outside," Raphael began without turning to face her. "But remember…"

Lotte didn't remove her hand from her nose as she said the words the same time as her teacher. "Always expect facing those who may end you will always place you in a sticky situation from the beginning."

"…which means you will not always find demons in a McMansion, Lotte."

"Yes, but…how can you even stand this?" she started to follow him again, deeper into the dripping-sounding factory. _Ugh, now I can taste it!_ "I feel like I'm going to vomit…"

"Make sure to do it where I can't see."

Lotte gave him an offensive stare, knowing he said that to her when he didn't like something she was going to do.

She'd been training with him for over a year and had come to terms with his strange personality.

Liquid substance dripped from old pipes from the ceiling. Machinery rusted after a long period of not being used. Burn marks stretched up the metal walls, scorches of a battle lost. It'd been decades since the factory had workers…since the wars. Now all that was left was the faint, constant dripping of God knows what…and the smell.

It was even worse than before.

It didn't even help the growing headache Lotte began to feel.

"What are we even here for?" she asked, daringly.

All he'd told her a brief summary of a 'disturbance' deemed to be 'a mystery' by the local police. When Lotte asked more, Raphael only gave her a smile. A smile she recognized quickly as 'it is a surprise and a test.' Lotte hated surprises and tests.

But she was only sixteen, and still far from mastering the art of killing a demon. Finding a demon was easy enough…she had plenty of running into demon gangs and groups while wandering the city, but killing them...

Raphael called it a growing skill the way she fought, but she called it pure luck. Sometimes she would be able to move graciously through fighting one, slicing her knife through its soft spot on its neck. But other times her body and mind would freeze with overwhelming state of fear, the demon would attack and she would come out with a scar or two to add to her collection. Using a gun…now that was a whole other story.

And today one was hanging on her belt. She felt it – the weight. She didn't like it, but Raphael told her to get use to everything because if a gun or a knife or even a paddle from a row boat was all that there was, then she would have to use it.

Lotte still liked the kicking method though.

Something was off about this particular location though. It wasn't because of the smell; there was something strange Lotte didn't like. A feeling she didn't have. She felt blinded all of a sudden and stopped when the birth mark on her back didn't give off the familiar tingle.

"We will split up here," Raphael exclaimed, catching her off guard.

"What?" she blurred out.

He peaked from under his hat and showed off one of his gleaming purple eyes to her. "Remember what I told you."

Then he walked off. Lotte quickly followed but as soon as he turned a corner, she was alone.

"Dammit," she muttered.

Lotte swallowed the thickness in her throat and nodded. "I can do this…just…follow your nose…" _Gross._

The heat was unbearable as Lotte moved through a corridor. Hair stuck to her forehead which she wiped every minute or so. Her clothes were soaked. The smell was also getting to the point where her stomach couldn't take it anymore and the lack of air made it impossible to get a breath in without gaging. Lotte held her breath, moving quicker to get the job done, find Raphael and get the hell out of there.

 _Although knowing him he's probably watching me from the shadows…that asshole._

Lotte even started to notice her headache worsen and move to the back of her head, making her vision become slightly blurred momentarily.

 _Must be dehydration mixed in with whatever the smell is. I'll have to hurry._

She took part in her decreasing energy and began a light jog. Although a little light headed, she needed to hurry. The corridor she was in was thick with the smell, clouding her mind and eyesight. Shadows on either side grew feeding a small growing fear deep in her soul.

So she ran faster, letting go of her nose, pulling out the last amount of adrenaline to turn the corner and exit the corridor, entering an empty room filled with metal rectangle boxes. The shadows still covered the room, but the small light coming from the high windows above was enough to shield her fear.

And the smell.…

This was the core.

Yet she was able to breathe.

Maybe the pain at the back of her head was enough to block it out. Maybe it was the fact these metal rectangle boxes looked a bit like coffins. Or maybe it was the pair of bare feet, lying down, sticking out from behind one of them that blocked out the fact she almost vomited at the entrance of this factory.

She walked slowly towards the pair, pulling out the weight of the gun with her hand. She had a few practice shots but the noise would irritate her ears. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

Only a few more steps and Lotte held the gun tightly in both her shaking hands. Her breathing grew heavy as the air inside the room. And when she turned the corner of the coffin, her breathing left all together. She couldn't help but move her hand to her mouth, holding back the new vomit rising in her throat. There, sitting against a coffin in front of her was a desiccating body of a familiar woman, crawling with maggots and flies. The only thing that made Lotte's fear grow more was her body had been mutilated. Eyes were sown shut. Tears of dried blood stained her face. Mouth was left wide open. Her neck was stitched lazily, showing the indication of how she died. It left Lotte in a state of shock.

"Oh Gods…Maggie," she mumbled, turning away from the scene. "What the fuck?"

The leader of the hunter's group that hated her and wanted her dead was now gone. And the rest of her group? Lotte looked around more to see it. This place and what it was. The scene around her was a horrific hospital room. A messed up, disgusting person or thing decided to use an abandoned factory as a way to cut up bodies, place them in iron coffins, and for what purpose?

The pain in Lotte's head grew.

Then Raphael came out from beside her. She didn't flinch, as he stood in front of her assessing the room. Bodies lay on metal tables. Some were in open coffins. Other people, some Lotte didn't recognize were on the floor, probably waiting to be examined.

"What sick bastard would do this?" she blurred out, holding the growing pressure on the back of her head.

"It wasn't a demon," he answered swiftly, moving behind her to examine Maggie's body.

Lotte eyed the body on one of the tables. A man with an eyepatch, his one eye still open and…Lotte shook her head at his open chest.

"So the smell will make you vomit, but not the sight. Interesting." Raphael commented behind her.

"Everyone from her group is dead, aren't they," she stated, still eyeing the body.

"Yes. And from the amount of bodies in here, it seems as though she was growing an army and perished."

Lotte hadn't seen Maggie in a few months, but there was no recollection her hunter group had grown this significant.

She turned to face Raphael. "There has to be at least over hundred bodies in here. Not all can be from her group, can they?"

He lowered his head, shielding his eyes, grinning. "You'd be surprised."

"Then who is doing this? Who managed to defeat this many people…and do this?"

He frowned at her question. "It isn't the work of a gang of demons."

She furrowed her brows at his answer. Then there was a reason why her mark wasn't radiating the same feeling. She was afraid to ask. "Then…who?"

"We need to leave this place. We will not be able to fight the one who is doing this," he claimed, walking towards the exit.

Lotte always huffed in annoyance when her questions were avoided, but this time she didn't. There was something ominous and dark about this place. The shadows were darker here and sent chills down her entire body. So she followed quickly, still feeling the pain in the back of her head.

But midway down the corridor the pain became too intense for her to move. She gasped out at the force of pure painful pressure that connected in her brain, sending stars in her vision. Then in front of her, as if she was seeing a ghost from the future, a dark shadow-like figure appeared heading towards her.

He was wearing what looked like a suit and for a moment it was as if she knew who it was.

Then she muttered a name as she fell forward towards the floor.

"Sebastian."

xXx

 **London, January 1948**

A little girl sat on red velvet steps of a large staircase listening to her mother's voice whisper loudly to a man below.

She held her new stuff animal – a bear – to her chest.

"I am not staying here for another day," her mother hissed, although the little girl had no idea what she was talking about. "What my husband did was despicable and sinful. I will no longer have my daughter live in a house where this kind of violence occurred."

"Please reconsider, Lady Elenor," the man stated, "Lady Charlotte is the main heir to the Phantomhive name due to her grandfather's will."

"Then give it to Liam. I am not letting my five-year-old daughter remain in a house where a possible _demon summoning_ occurred. It's like he was in a goddamn cult!"

"Lord Rhys must have had a clear idea what he was doing. He was trying to rid of the evil-"

"The evil he thought he heard. My husband was sick. Sick in the head," she spat.

Lotte groaned lightly from the sudden pain in her head. She squeezed her bear.

Her mother's footsteps went up the stairs towards Lotte's small figure. She looked up at her mother's tired expression and the small silver cross that hung from her neck.

After a month of funerals and paperwork, Lotte finally had a clear idea what was happening. Father was gone. The people in black told her so during the days of flowers, talking, crying and seeing her father's own body in a coffin made of silver.

She told her mother he looked like he was sleeping, but she knew otherwise. The shadows in her dreams told her so. As well as the yellow eyed people that smiled at her sometimes in the house. She told her mother of the yellow eyed people, but that only made her mother upset.

Maybe that was why they were leaving the house.

Lotte didn't want to leave. This was where her friends were. But her mother was persistent and said they would be leaving for America to live with her maternal grandfather. Apparently he was sick and it was time to return.

"Please reconsider, Lady Elenor. The inheritance-"

"I don't give a damn about inheritance anymore, Lawrence." Her mother picked Lotte up and hissed again. "I will not let my child become part of _that_ world. She is too young to understand."

"In time she will-"

"Shut up!" she snapped as noise of arguing made the pain in Lotte's head worse. Her tiny hand touched the back where the pain was most intense. "I've heard enough! What has happened in this house, what Rhys has done, what his family…a child should never grow up in an environment learning about…the supernatural and demons! She should be brought up in a house of God and peace, which is what I intend my daughter to do."

It was then Lotte couldn't stand the pain anymore. "Mother, my head hurts."

But her mother ignored her, speaking still to the man in front of them. "I do not want to hear anymore from this family. What they have done is unforgivable in the house of God. I will no longer be a part of it, nor my daughter. And if I ever do hear from you horrendous people, I will have my own family's people doing everything to keep you away."

Then her mother was walking towards the large double doors with Lotte tucked in her arms. Lotte saw the man with a bolder hat and green eyes watch them walk out the main doors of the Phantomhive manor. Lotte was placed into the back of a car silently as her mother went to the other side and sat beside her.

Lotte was unable to focus anymore though due to the pain and as the car drove away down the dirt road, she noticed a dark figure standing in one of the second floor windows. A figure Lotte recognized.

Then she muttered his name before slipping into a deep sleep.

"Sebastian."

xXx

 **New York City, December 14 1960**

It was her birthday.

But as the snow fell around her, it was a day of remembrance. She breathed in the cold air, opening her eyes to the dark sky and said, "I haven't forgotten, Father."

She was eighteen tonight and had killed nearly five hundred demons in the last year with the five hundredth lying at her feet.

She breathed deep, took out a match, lit it and threw it onto the body, watching it burn with the snowflakes.

"Happy Birthday, Lotte. Blow out your candle," she said to the fire.

And she gave a small blow, watching her breath evaporate like a puff of smoke.

"Five hundred down. I'm getting closer, Father. I can feel it."

A clapping sounded behind her. She didn't turn. She didn't have to. "You're getting faster at defeating them."

He was right. This one only took a bullet. One iron bullet (which she found out where demon's weaknesses from Raphael's library) in the neck was enough to destroy it. She watched the black smoke evaporate like her own breath and it was gone. Along with any leads with her father's killer.

Yes, she had heard rumours in the city. From other demon gangs. A demon called the White Devil had been summoned and killed a high respected head of family – a father – in London and was the reason for all the outbreak of demons in the world. _It couldn't be coincidence. It had been over a decade since Father died so it couldn't be…why now? Why were the demons stirring now? Unless…_

"There is nothing more we can do." The leader of the gang said. "Many demons are surfacing all over the world due to her rising power. She'll eliminate anyone who doesn't follow."

 _So it wasn't just New York?_ Lotte had thought when she heard of this, spying on one of the gangs one day. But they would never talk when she ambushed them. In fact, they bombed their bunker before Lotte could get in. Apparently they were afraid of what surfaced and what was coming.

 _What could be so bad that demons want to kill themselves? What could be coming?_

"Not fast enough," she commented at the flame, walking away from the bonfire as the smell of burnt flesh started to irritate her nose.

And her head.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the ache come on. She sighed, letting her hand fall and head inside the warmth of the studio she shared with her teacher. It was a large complex, hidden like an abandoned warehouse from outside. But inside it was a training ground full of knives, guns, bows and arrows, and the occasional axe. She started to enjoy the gun more the fact that she could use earplugs and nobody outside would hear.

The place was sound proof and layered with iron. Meaning no demons allowed.

She loved it the most when the sounds echoed off the metal walls. It was pure, blissful music.

"I got you something," he spoke, shutting the door behind him.

Lotte turned her head slightly, noticing the pain more and more in the back of her head. "What do you mean?"

"You think I wouldn't notice when your birthday was, Lotte?" he said, whispering then, "I'm not completely oblivious."

She rolled her eyes, watching his form disappear behind the bathroom momentarily and returning with a box shaped present.

"Besides, you did just say it out loud." He handed her the present and she took it, touching the tips of his fingers doing so. She blinked away the sudden nervousness, hoping the red she felt didn't appear on her cheeks. "Open it."

So she did, ripping the newspaper wrapping apart. Inside there laid a smaller box. She raised an eyebrow at him, questioning why a large box was necessary. He only smiled.

She opened the smaller box to find a necklace with a small, silver rose pendant. She blinked, unable to comprehend why Raphael, her own teacher would give her suck a beautiful gift. Then when she picked it up, she realized it was pure iron.

"Let me put on," he said.

Lotte picked it up, positioned it and waited. She heard a slightly clip and it hung as light as a feather on her chest.

"Thank you," she turned to face him, unable to look into his eyes.

His hat was off. She noticed it when he came in. And then she felt his hand on her chin lift her head up. He knew it too! He knew her slight crush…big crush on him. She blushed at his hand and locked with his own violet pair.

"Looks great on you," he commented, and then walked away. "You needed some like of jewellery on you. You look…plain? Without it."

Then a classical sound erupted from the record machine. She looked at him as he walked back over to her and held a hand out.

"Dance with me?"

She shook her head, feeling her headache increase, feeling even more so embarrassed. Yet this was her favourite classical melody. "I don't know."

"You can dance, Lotte."

"And how would you know?" she snapped suddenly with a smile.

"I know many things about you, you don't know. You're really easy to read."

And she believed him. They have trained and lived together for two years. He knew her weakness and strengths and vice versa. They knew their schedules, when they were in pain, when one was feeling off (although Raphael knew more her emotions than she knew his), and even when one was craving the crappy take-out pizza down the street.

Yet when she took his hand she couldn't help but say, "Then tell me. What's one thing you know about me I have yet to say?"

She wasn't even looking at him, but she heard him chuckle. "You're in love with me."

His words caught her spirit like fire. Her head started to pound even harder. So hard it was as if someone was banging drum sticks on the back of her head. She looked up desperately to see not purple but worried red eyes staring back at her.

Then she muttered a name only her voice recognized, like a memory from her dreams, collapsing quietly in her teacher's arms.

"Sebastian."

xXx

 **Tribeca, New York City, April 1952**

"Go back to London, freak!"

Lotte was pushed to the concrete ground as the four girls laughed above her.

She sniffed at the grey ground, feeling the warmth come to her knees. They were scraped and bleeding. Her mother would want to know why and she again would have to say she tripped playing hop scotch again. Her clothes would be washed by a housekeeper and in Spanish she would tell her  
 _ten cuidado_. Her mother would shake her head and walk away, not caring any longer and sip a glass of vodka.

Faith sure had come a long way.

Lotte cringed slightly at a sudden jolt of pain in the back of her head.

She stood up, facing the girls in front of her and pushed one to the ground in defence.

The two others stared at her wide eyed and mouths open like saucers. She breathed hard seeing the other girl, uniform now dirty like hers, crying like a baby.

"I'm telling!" the one on the ground said, getting up and running into the school building.

"You're so in trouble!" one of the girls muttered, running after the injured girl with the third following.

It started to rain and Lotte didn't move from her spot. She didn't want to. The last year had been what her mother called 'a difficult time'. Her grandfather died and all the money her mother inherited started to dwindle at a fast rate. Her mother said it was due to her high class Catholic private school and other expenses, but the nine-year-old was smart enough to know the empty liquor bottles were a big sum of it.

And the unnecessary therapy sessions Lotte hated.

She looked down at her brown shoes, noticing her silver cross on the pavement. It must've fallen off when she fell. It was a gift from her mother when they arrived in the city. Lotte hated New York when they first arrived. There were many yellow eyed people here. More than London. But she slowly got used to it. Over the years, there were a few scary encounters, but Lotte knew she was protected by men her grandfather hired. Lotte never questioned why. According to her mother, she was too young to understand.

And this made Lotte angry.

Lotte gasped, holding the back of her head again from another shock of pain came.

Her breathing started to come out in exasperated huffs. Her angry grew like the pain in her head. Her hands dropped to her sides and rolled into tight fists. She glared at the silver cross and let out a frustrated growl, kicking the jewellery away.

It skidded across the wet concrete playground as the pain in the back of her head increased.

Her hands moved back as stars appeared in her eyes. She crouched down, lowering her head and shutting her eyes in hopes it would help.

As Lotte crouched there, a sudden pair of footsteps came towards her. She knew it was her teacher telling her she was in trouble and to come inside. But when she looked up into the rain she didn't see her teacher, but a man in a long, black drench coat holding an umbrella in one gloved hand and her cross in another.

Lotte saw his face was hidden by shadows. Even so, her head hurt too much to try and focus on who he was. The only thing she noticed was his eyes. A bright red colour she found strangely familiar.

Then she muttered a name, shutting her eyes from the pain and letting the stars cover her entire being.

"Sebastian."

xXx

 **New York City, June 1964**

Lotte had a headache and it was getting worse.

But she could not mess this interview up. She could be the first woman to ever be part of an organization like this.

She also knew as the captain, Mr. Whitney, came into the office, her connection with the first director was the reason she was there. Her grandfather, Stanley, was not forgotten in the city and Mr. Whitney knew this.

"So, all I want to know is this, Ms. Phantomhive," he started as he sat across from her, "why are you here?"

She swallowed. "To be honest with you, sir, I'm not completely sure yet. All I know is that it's fate." _By the fact I want to kill every demon in the city without getting into trouble._

"Fate?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, sir. Fate. Like a force. I'm self-trained. You saw that in my physical, but this city is my home and I understand the dangers of it. I've grown up alone since I was ten. I know what can be lurking in the shadows. All I want is to keep our citizens safe. It's my duty, sir."

"Hm." The man leaned forward. "I want to make this clear since I have no choice according to your grandfather's will. I will not recognize you as a special agent until you prove to me what you can do. You're only twenty-one for fuck sakes. The government will have my head if I let a kid into this organization so easily. You will observe missions, you will not get in the way, and if anyone like the press asks, you are merely a bystander, understand? I don't care who you are or that you were related to Stanley, this is my department and you do not exist. Got it?"

She nodded, knowing this was going to be the best she got. "Yes, sir."

"Get out of my office, you start Monday."

She stood up, feeling the pain in the back of her head pound even harder. Her vision blurred for a moment before coming back into focus in the hall. She took a deep breath and walked proudly. When she turned the corner towards the exit, she ran into a hard backside of someone and stepped backwards with a harsh grunt. As she felt her balance leave her, a hand caught her wrist. When she looked up to thank and apologize to the person, she paused when she saw a pair of familiar red eyes on someone she never met.

Or at least she thought she never did.

Then she muttered his name – a name she hadn't said since living in England.

"Sebastian."

That was when something collided with the back of her head, bringing forth a sea of stars and sending her into darkness.

xXx

 **London, August 1967**

Pain. Exquisite, immolating pain was what she felt in her head when she woke to darkness. She tried to move, but her hands and feet were stuck to something heavy. As her eyes opened more and adjusted she found small amounts of light flickering from candles in the large room. She looked down to see her hands, feet, and body were chained to a chair. She was groggy, weak, and knew she had a concussion.

"What…" she mumbled. "…wha… where?"

"Welcome back to the party, little star," a female voice came from the shadows.

Lotte's eyes narrowed into the darkness and finally noticed the six shadows standing in front of her, staring back with very distinct, very bright, red eyes.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHH (I know I have more to say) HHHHHHHHHHH!

Review!


End file.
